


No Shame

by tysoftness



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Detective Lee Jeno, Eventual Smut, Jaemin is needy, Lawyer Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Marking, Omega Na Jaemin, gets a little angsty somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 57,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tysoftness/pseuds/tysoftness
Summary: As an omega and a lawyer, Jaemin thinks he has achieved a stable life, having his dream job and a partner. However, in particular circumstances, he meets an egocentric alpha, Detective Lee Jeno, who becomes Jaemin's new doubts and the reason for his problems.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 83
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me again, re-uploading another one of my fics on this platform!  
> This one is longer and I'm basically correcting my cringy mistakes, so bear with me T_T  
> I'll be updating everyday (If I find the time) and just to clarify, this story is in my twt @/tysoftness ! ! Just in case (^^ゞ  
> Also please note that I know nothing of law, much less police stuff!

It was another typical boring day in Jaemin’s workplace. He’s just listening to one of his clients talk and talk, at the same that he nods with total seriousness, hoping for the woman to stop repeating unnecessary things and go to the point.

It’s still afternoon, but Jaemin feels like it’s bedtime. And when she finally stops speaking to leave, he’s able to review what’s on his desk.

 _Don’t get him wrong_ , the reason that time’s passing so slow for Jaemin is that all the clients he gets aren’t remotely interesting. Obviously, he always has to have monotonous and dull clients about divorce and inheritance. As an omega, he’s gotten too used to it, and as a normal person with morals, he hates it. Jaemin is one of the few omegas in the profession, they’re normally not well seen in these type of jobs, and he _can’t express enough_ how ridiculous it is.

Sure, omegas tend to be sensitive and are more attached to their feelings, but that has benefits if you see it from Jaemin’s perspective.

The light-haired boy looks at his phone which is showing an incoming call from Jaehyun. He knows he must be busy working, so, _why is he calling right now?_

Jaemin doesn’t answer.

He sees Renjun carrying a bunch of portfolios from his window. Jaemin cranes his neck and saunters over in his direction, simply to ask, “Need help?”

Renjun displays a grin and places the items on Jaemin’s hand, “Thank you,” he says, “but don’t you have work to do?”

“Yeah, I’m actually done.” Jaemin sighs, “Why don’t you give me one of your clients?”

The beta snorts as they walk to his office, “You should be grateful you get paid for doing simple things.”

“It’s so boring.”

“I don’t get exciting clients either, Jaemin, just deal with it.”

Jaemin’s phone sounds again in the pocket of his blazer. He only stares at the screen.

“Answer or leave my office,” his friend tells him, “I’m too stressed right now and I need to concentrate.”

Jaemin playfully sticks his tongue out at Renjun and closes the door after stepping out of his office. By the time he’s out, his phone stops ringing, and messages start invading his screen.

**_From: Jaehyun_ **

_Jaem_

_Baby_

_Jae?_

_1:30 PM_

_Hi, baby. What’s up?_

_1:30 PM_

_Why didn’t you pick up?_

_1:31 PM_

_I was talking to Renjun_

_What happened?_

_You always tell me not to text you at this hour_

_1:31 PM_

_There’s a situation_

_I hope you can help_

_Remember Yuri?_

_1:31 PM_

_Oh yes Yuri_ _🥰 How is she?_

_I haven’t seen her in so long_

_1:32 PM_

_Baby, listen_

_She got arrested,_

_She just called me and said the police won’t_

_Let her go_

_1:32 PM_

_What???_

_Why!?_

_1:33 PM_

_She needs a lawyer_

_I don't know baby, she was crying I couldn't understand well_

_Please, can you do something?_

_1:33 PM_

_YES! Yes, of course_

_Where is she? The central police station?_

_1:33 PM_

_Yes_

_Please keep me updated_

_1:34 PM_


	2. Chapter 2

It is kind of strange. 

Yuri is an old friend of Jaehyun, and Jaemin is too. She got married about three years ago, in fact, she was already married when Jaemin met her. She’s probably the happiest person Jaemin’s ever known. She used to call Jaemin his best friend and had said more than once that he was the prettiest male omega. Jaemin thinks she’s probably the cutest female omega. 

_But what the hell is she doing in a police station? With her face ruined by the mascara and desperately trying to explain to Jaemin how her husband had passed away in front of her eyes._

It wasn’t making any sense. 

The girl stuttered while speaking, “I s-swear, Jaeminnie, we- we were j-just talking, and h-he couldn’t breathe all of a sudden. I- I didn’t know what to do. I tried to help b-but I... I didn’t kill him, please you have to believe me, please” 

It wasn’t making any sense at all. _Yuri wouldn’t hurt a fly. Why is she a suspect?_

Seeing her friend in such a state, made Jaemin’s heart break. He tried to calm her down, telling the omega that everything was going to be fine, that he was going to get her out of that place. 

He spoke to some officers, demanding to get Yuri out, but everyone responded the same, _that he should speak with the detective in charge of the case._

_That’s fucking ridiculous._

Jaemin was sure that the detective who had given the order to arrest his friend had no proof and was just making a fool of themselves, this dumb investigator apparently known as _Detective Lee._

“I need to talk to a detective.” Jaemin tells the tanned boy behind a desk. 

“Who?” he responds.

“Detective Lee."

The sound of phones ringing, people walking and talking was making Jaemin more stressed than he already was. 

“Detective Lee Taeyong?” 

_I guess that’s the one._

“Yes."

The boy then points at a small desk in the middle of the spacious place. Jaemin takes a deep sigh before approaching the man.

“Excuse me, you’re Detective Lee Taeyong, right?” 

The older man smiles, “Yes, is there anything you need?” 

_‘Is there anything I need!?’_ Jaemin shouted internally, but he managed to stay calm. Rarely, the detective’s scent wasn’t quite as he expected. It was more omega-like, this detective was an omega. And Jaemin didn’t know omegas could be detectives too. _Well, that’s great_ , but he shouldn’t get distracted. 

“I’m Lawyer Na Jaemin, you arrested my client. According to law, she–” Jaemin can't finish his sentence. The man who still types something on his computer cuts him before he even tries. 

“You’re here for Park Hee-young?” 

“No, Kim Yuri."

“Oh, Kim Yuri?” Taeyong utters, “The murder suspect, right? I’m not in charge of that case, sorry."

If it weren't for the older’s apologetical smile, Jaemin would think no one is taking him seriously in that damn place. 

“I was told Detective Lee arrested her."

“Yes, sorry they should have specified. It’s detective Lee Jeno, but he’s not here. I believe he’s doing an interrogation right now."

_Oh great._

"You can wait in his place. I think he was expecting her lawyer anyway.” he adds, pointing at a desk not far from where Jaemin was. 

Frustration is starting to get over him when his boyfriend's messages refuse to let him rest. He feels stupid because it’s been almost an hour and he hasn’t gotten any valuable information about his friend, and new client. 

He sends the last message to Jaehyun, saying that he was doing everything he could. He saves his phone, and right then, a man sauntering by to Jaemin’s current location attracts his attention. 

The man’s facial features were strong, with a full black outfit and a badge hanging from his neck. He had such an intimidating aura, a common characteristic of an alpha. And Jaemin wouldn’t admit it out loud, but the sole presence made his body pathetically shudder.

_But what the fuck are you thinking, Na Jaemin? You’re a lawyer demanding your client’s freedom. Focus!_

Then, it took him more than a second to realize, this man was a detective. Not just for the now visible letters of the badge, but because he sat on the chair across the spot Jaemin had been waiting in. He was Detective Lee Jeno. 

Jaemin didn’t react until the latter spoke. 

_“May I help you, darling?”_

One thing about Jaemin is that whenever he feels intimidated, he covers it with rage. 

“I’m Lawyer Na Jaemin.” he responds firmly, regretting it immediately because _oh how dumb he sounded_. 

The detective doesn't reply immediately, instead, his eyes indiscreetly wander around Jaemin’s figure. The omega had never wanted to punch a face more than at that moment. Two words, _how shameless._

_“A lawyer?“_ he finally says.

“Yes, is it something amazing? I’m sure you’ve seen some of us, Detective.” 

“More than I would like actually, but you look a bit different. I guess I’m just lucky today."

Jaemin swallows the rude response on the tip of his tongue, and instead, focuses on the real purpose of his arrival. “I’m here for Kim Yuri. You arrested her."

“Oh, Kim Yuri,” Jeno pronounces with a pinch of excitement in his voice, “yeah, she’s refusing to speak” 

“She already did."

“In interrogation I mean."

“Do you think a woman who just lost her husband would want to talk about it, Detective Lee?” Jaemin reasons out.

“Well, one who killed their partner wouldn’t for a beneficial reason."

Jaemin scoffs, “Do you understand what humanity is? They were mates. She must feel like dying right now, just let her free.” 

There’s something about the alpha, that makes Jaemin lose his temper without even being aware of it. Maybe the way he looks at him, or the way he talks, or both combined.

“I don’t think you understand the seriousness of this case, Lawyer Na. She was the only one in the room when the victim died, she’s a murder suspect.”

The omega contains the need to roll his eyes back, “You know you can’t keep her here forever without proof right?” 

Jaemin feels like a complete idiot. He doesn’t know when he left the unprofessional speaking, he’s just talking like a child, and that’s not common for him, especially while working. 

Jeno scoffs, “An omega is telling _me_ how my job is done?” 

The light-haired glares at the alpha. He _also_ didn’t know detectives were this irritable. 

“She’s been here for five hours, only crying and crying, do whatever you think you have to do, but at least let a day pass, she’s suffering. And you know you don’t have valid proof to keep her for longer.” 

_“I have valid proof, angel."_

Jaemin feels his blood boil inside his body. _Angel? Who the fuck does he think he is?’_

However, once again, he contains himself. “You don’t. Let her out or I’ll be reporting you and the department."

“There’s rare physical contact in the man’s body. I can’t specify because I don’t have the results yet, but it’s enough to be a valid suspect, don’t you think?” 

A tall man sits at the desk beside Jeno, and he murmurs something about a _suspect,_ which Jaemin guessed, was Yuri. 

“She just has to talk about the incident right?” the light-haired utters. 

“For now, yes."

“Okay, I’ll talk to her, you’ll interrogate her and send her home."

“I can promise that for now,” Jeno says, and he follows Jaemin’s actions with his eyes when the latter brings his body up from the chair. 

“Good.” is the last thing the omega says before making his way to Yuri. 


	3. Chapter 3

Time and Jaemin aren’t good friends. The interrogation is taking way too long. He has Yuri’s crying face impregnated in his head and he definitely wants to beat that detective for making her do this. 

His mother always told him that losing one’s mate was one of the most agonizing pains for an omega, if not the worst, especially one marked.

Jaemin starts to bite on this lips out of nervousness as he continues to ignore Jaehyun’s calls. 

He is able to breathe normally when after twenty more minutes, his friend walks out of the interrogation room. She hugs him and Jaemin reciprocates.

From the corner of his eye, he can see the detective pass by their side. Jaemin is aware that Yuri is now involved in an open case, he still doesn’t know how to tell her. But somehow, he’s still curious about what the police officer had said. 

He tells Yuri to wait in his car, while he, with a firm decision in his head, approaches the man who is unbothered reading something in a corner of the room. 

He sees the latter lift his head when he was close, and a smirk forms on his face, “Oh, you’re still here?” 

“Are you convinced, Detective?” 

“Convinced? That’s a word that could be understood in many different ways.” the alpha tilts his head, “But if it’s the one I’m thinking about, yes, I’m convinced she’s definitely not as innocent as you may think.” 

Jaemin frowns, evidently annoyed by the man’s words. 

“Every time you speak, I find it so annoying.” 

Jeno chuckles. It’s not a kind chuckle. It’s one that makes Jaemin perceive he’s making fun of him. 

“Well, Lawyer Na, then why did you come right to where I am?” 

Jaemin is unable to respond as the detective adds, “Oh, wait I understand, you’re doubting your own client. Don’t worry, It can happen.” 

“Yuri is innocent.” 

“Were you in the murder scene?” 

“Firstly," Jaemin spits, "it wasn’t a murder scene because there was no murder.” 

“I’ve seen enough murder scenes to know how one looks, angel.” 

Jaemin doesn’t like how the man in front of him plays with his anger. It goes from ‘ _you sound ridiculous’_ to ‘ _what the fuck?’._ He can’t explain it any other way. This man, he thinks he can call Jaemin pretty names with a devilish tone and make him care about it. 

“You’re so sure, but you’re going to regret this, Detective.” 

“Tell me, is this your first client in a case of murder?” 

Jaemin won’t dare to reply to that. The way the investigator’s eyes roam around his face and stares into his eyes makes him feel like a small transparent piece of paper. If there’s something Jaemin is great at, is hiding his true emotions, but suddenly, he thinks he’s not able to do that anymore. 

“It is.” the older murmurs. 

“I hope I never see you again.” 

“I hope we can meet again soon, angel.” 


	4. Chapter 4

_Jeno's phone._

_Groupchat: The Sherlocks._

**_Second best detective (Lucas)_ **

_Yo what happened?_

_8:20 AM_

**_Haechan_ **

_Captain looked mad lol Jeno, you okay?_

_8:20 AM_

**_Doyoung-hyung_ **

_What did I miss? It's only 8 in the morning!_

_8:22 AM_

_I am_

_8: 24 AM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_I'm busy but I still wanna know what the heck happened_

_8:24_

_So_

_Do you guys remember that lawyer?_

_The cute blond omega_

_8:25 AM_

**_Haechan_ **

_Oh he was here yesterday, right?_

_8:26 AM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_He thought I was you 😭_

_8:26 AM_

**_Second best detective (Lucas)_ **

_yeah I saw him ;)_

_8:27 AM_

**_Doyoung-hyung_ **

_I'm lost..._

_8:27 AM_

_Whatever_

_he reported me_

_he's not that cute anymore_

_8:28 AM_

**_Second best detective (Lucas)_ **

_AKDSKVJLKSJDF MAN THIS IS GOLD_

_8:28 AM_

**_Haechan_ **

_Police misconduct thingz🥰_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_Wait, what did you do?_

_8:28 AM_

**_Haechan_ **

_Yes, what did you do? I mean you tend to piss every existing lawyer off_

_but you've never gotten a report_

_8:29 AM_

_Idk_

_I did nothing_

_8:29 AM_

**_Doyoung-hyung_ **

_Seriously?_

_8:29 AM_

**Second best detective (Lucas)**

Bro ily but I know that's not true

_8:30 AM_

_What? he got upset because I arrested a suspect who refused to speak_

_8:30 AM_

**Second best detective (Lucas)**

That's not what I mean👀

_8:31 AM_

**_Doyoung-hyung_ **

_huh?_

_8:32 AM_

_I have LOTS of things to do_

_and you all do too_

_see you👋_

_8:34 AM_

Never in his three years as a police officer, Jeno has gotten reported. It wasn’t really something he should be too worried about, since it was probably going to be rejected, or at least he hopes. 

The omega he recently met, who looked so innocent and delicate, with an _interesting_ scent, is the same who was trying to challenge Jeno’s temper. 

His friends always tell him that he’s the best at reading people. Essentially, alphas tend to be good at that, but Jeno has a special sense that he can’t describe. That’s the reason why the day he stepped into the couple’s shared apartment and saw the body lying on the floor with no sign of life, and the woman by his side with a very stable heartbeat, he knew there was something distrustful about it. 

Maybe he’s not as experienced as Taeyong or Doyoung, but he sure knows and trusts his presentiments. They haven’t failed him so far. 

And the alpha knows he’s on the right path when he receives a call from the forensic center saying they already have results. 

It doesn’t take him more than fifteen minutes before he’s there. He is friendly greeted by some scientists. Ironically, it feels like he’s in his workplace again. 

He is taken to a new room where a woman with a white coat is waiting for him. “Detective Lee,” the criminalist says, “I have good and bad news for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Jaemin has always been the kind of person who cries when his friends or relatives do. He’s not a mood-absorber, he’s just weak, like he describes himself.

However, law school taught him that people don’t want weak lawyers who let their emotions command them in court or even with their own clients. That’s been very complicated to learn for Jaemin, and he thinks he had accomplished it, but oh how things were turning for him.

First, he acts unprofessionally in front of a cretin detective.

And now, he’s letting Yuri, his client, cry over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Yuri, everything is fine.”

“No, Jaem, that police officer. He asked some weird questions I’m sure something bad is going to happen.” she bawled out.

Jaemin sighs, “Listen, they will soon find out it was a mistake and that it wasn’t homicide.”

The older omega nods as she cleans off her tears. Jaemin smiles at her sweetly as whispers of “It’ll be alright” leave his mouth.

It only gets interrupted when his boyfriend’s voice resonates from the door. “I brought food” Jaehyun utters.

“Jae, I’m already late for work, I won’t eat.” Jaemin turns to his friend, “Please, take care.”

“You’re visiting me tomorrow, right?” 

He nods at her question and hugs her before walking to the door with Jaehyun’s steps following him.

“Are you going to work too?” Jaemin asks.

“I still have some time. I just wanted to walk you to the door, Min.”

Then, an awkward silence makes presence, with Jaemin’s hand on the door’s handle and a rare expression on his face.

It’s something so common, right? Walking your boyfriend to the door, see your boyfriend off, kiss your boyfriend as a “see you later”. But it somehow felt weird. He’s not used to it.

Jaehyun smiles and pecks the omega’s lips, “Let’s talk tonight.”

“About?”

“Not something important, but we don’t see each other very often lately.”

The younger nods, “Okay then.”

_We haven't been seeing each other “very often lately” for over a year, though._

"Bye, Min."

_Jaemin's phone._

**_Groupchat: 4 Musketeers_ **

**_Boss Kun_ **

_Ya, Na Jaemin, are you aware that you're an hour late?_

_10:03 AM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_Jaemin being late to work isn't new_

_10:04 AM_

_Sorry :(((_

_Yuri said she's scared of being alone so I couldn't leave her_

_10:04 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_Yuri? but it's morning what was she doing in your place?_

_10:06 AM_

_No, she called me in the morning_

_she's staying in a hotel_

_10:06 AM_

**_Boss Kun_ **

_A hotel? Why?_

_10:08 AM_

_Yes, Jaehyun is paying for it_

_I told you hyung! her place is closed for investigation_

_10:08 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_Jaehyun is paying for it? Seriously?_

_10:08 AM_

_Yes?_

_10:09 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_Idk why but I don't like Yuri_

_10:11 AM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_Same_

_10:11 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_You go back to work, Mr CEO_

_Shes's so sweet, you guys never gave her an apportunity_

_I'm close to the firm pls tell Kun not to kill me🥺_

_10:16 AM_


	6. Chapter 6

It has been three days. Three days that have passed normally, Jaemin’s same old routine, just adding the visits to Yuri’s hotel room.

He leaned on his chair as some memories from the night before came to his mind.

_“The case hasn’t been closed, Min, aren’t you worried?” his boyfriend said._

_“No, I was revising the incidents with Yuri yesterday, I have everything under control.”_

_“I know how things work, they have something.” Jaehyun sighs before speaking again, “Would you still defend her if they said it was murder?”_

_“There’s no way, do you think she’s lying?”_

_“No, of course not. But maybe it was someone else’s plan. I don’t know, but would you still do it?”_

Jaemin responded that positively. Yes, he would defend Yuri because she’s his friend, and he trusts her.

But Jaehyun’s words left him thinking.

And then, the detective’s voice sounded inside his head. He mentioned he has proof, and now Jaemin is getting scared. Scared that’s there’s something behind all of this that he doesn’t know, and how is he going to find out? He’s just a legal practitioner whose only will is to defend his client, _and his client keeps repeating the same senseless story._

“Jaemin, we’re having dinner together, are you joining us?” one of his coworkers asks.

“Yes.” the omega responds with a grin on his face.

And that’s the last words he could pronounce with entire tranquility, because the moment his phone rang and Yuri’s nervous voice made presence on the other side of the line, it all went a different way.

_“The police, they’re searching through my things.”_

This situation was slowly ending Jaemin’s patience. Once again, Jaemin was driving in the night to deal with police officers.

With no proper words prepared, he thought nothing could go worse than this. Nothing worse than feeling anxious and extremely confused, without a single person that could answer his questions.

_Nothing worse, except for the dark pair of eyes that looked at him mischievously._

Jaemin took some time to observe the disaster made inside the room. He stopped in the door frame as an officer asked for his identity, and Yuri cried by his side. 

“Did they give you the search warrant?” the omega asks.

“T-they gave me this.”

Indeed. _A search warrant._

Again, he finds the alpha’s gaze in the entrance of the place.

Jaemin looks back at Yuri, “Call Jaehyun, I’ll speak to the officers.”

Oh, how he hates the sly smirk that appears on the alpha’s face as he walks to confront him.

“I know, it’s even sooner than I thought.” the alpha pronounces.

The light-haired glowers at him, he knew very well his anger could be sensed. The man whose gaze intimidated him before somehow managed to change all his emotions and replace them with this new one that makes him want to say some _not so nice words._

“What could you possibly be looking for in here?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” his tone is sardonic.

“My client is scared because of you.”

“I’m sure she is, but the reason might be different.”

The omega furrows his brows. He looks around again. The only things Yuri brought from her apartment were her clothes, and maybe some small items, so yeah, it’s stupid.

He was aware of the eyes that follow his every action, but he refuses to look back.

“You’re very singular, Na Jaemin.”

The words make Jaemin’s frown more noticeable as he scoffs. _What’s that supposed to mean?_

“Are you saying I’m weird?”

“Perhaps.”

_Idiot._

“I’m Lawyer Na for you.”

That was the first time Jaemin saw the detective genuinely smile, with his eyes curved in an alluring way, and that was also the first time his tummy tickled, rather strangely.

“You reported me, I don’t have respect for you anymore.” Jeno's tone is firm this time, but it still doesn't sound tough or serious.

“I’m not sorry.”

Before Jeno can respond, a familiar face shows up. Jaehyun was there, his eyes full of rage as he enters the room.

“What’s all this?” he demands.

“Jaehyun,” Jaemin tried to calm him, “they have a warrant, there’s nothing we can do.”

Jeno takes some time to study the recent scene in front of him. That’s what Jaemin perceives by the way he looks at his boyfriend.

“This is my case, I’m a detective.” the dark-haired says as he shows the badge previously hid by his jacket, “Who are you?”

“He’s my- he’s Jung,” The omega fails his attempts to answer, Jaehyun does.

“Sergeant Jung Jaehyun. You better end this soon.”

“I know when to end this, Sergeant.”

Jaemin knows how Jaehyun acts when he’s angry. He doesn’t think at all, and he takes his occupation title to another level. So he thanks God when one of the officers calls Jeno’s name, and the latter nods, this indicated the search had finished.

This also means they found _something_ or they found _nothing_. He hopes it’s the last.

Jaehyun leaves the room to make Yuri company. The rest of the officers start to walk out, making the place empty again.

Jaemin feels like a fool when he impulsively stops the detective by the wrist, “Did you-” he tries to ask.

“See you in court, angel."


	7. Chapter 7

Jaemin likes to refer to rainy days as blue days. It’s something he learned from his parents, and today, it was a blue day.

Something he admires about Yuri is how she can be a mood-maker even in the worst situations.

He always saw that as a good thing. Even when they suddenly stopped hanging out, it was something Jaemin had present in his life like it had made a remark.

_But it shouldn’t be the case here. It wasn’t the right moment._

It’s maybe Jaemin’s omega intuition or any other thing that makes him find the recent events kind of strange.

_So strange._

How could she be crying and lamenting, but the very next second laughing and making jokes?

She just witnessed her husband’s funeral.

He’s lost in his thoughts, staring at some point in the room while his mind travels and makes a mess of Jaemin’s head.

The detective. That dumb detective. Maybe he’s the one that has managed to get inside his head and now he’s trapped inside a Pandora’s box.

Jaemin starts to wander in his mind again. Recalling different conversations he had with the alpha and trying to find the pieces of his puzzle. He realizes overthinking was a bad idea, when between all these fresh memories, an image of a smile appears, one that his subconscious had decided not to erase to make Jaemin feel the weird and particular tingling inside his tummy.

“Min?” Jaehyun calls, taking the omega out of his trance.

“Mm? Yes?”

“Your face is red, are you okay?”

Jaemin cups his own cheeks. _What’s wrong with me?_

“Yes, yes. Just... it’s a bit hot in here.”

His boyfriend nods, “Your parents want us to have lunch with them.”

“Ehm... do you want to?”

“They insisted, so I said yes. Yuri is staying with some of her friends.”

“Alright. Let’s go then.”

He gives a last glance at Yuri, who waves in his direction and smiles. Jaemin copies the action, and soon he was in a car with his parents and boyfriend.

Now, there’s a big list of things Jaemin loves about his parents, and he repeats that list to himself whenever they bring a certain topic up, merely to avoid growing resentment.

_Marriage._

Jaemin is repeating that list right at this moment because he doesn’t want to be rude, he doesn’t want to disrespect his parents.

And no, he doesn’t want marriage. God, he doesn’t even think about marriage. It’s not something that has ever crossed his mind by his own will.

They always tell him he is so lucky to have found an alpha like Jaehyun. But Jaemin is confused. He’s read and heard tons of books, articles, and stories about love, yet, he doesn’t think he feels like all of it describes. _Or is it just something fictitious?_

It has to be. There’s no other reason.

“Nana honey, eat,” his mother says, “your plate is full and we’re almost finished”

The omega sweetly smiles at her mother as he grabs the chopsticks.

“By the way, Jaeminnie, your mark isn’t noticeable, did you cover it with makeup?”

_No, I don’t have one, mom._ He certainly wants to respond, but he’s incapable of that, something apart from Jaehyun’s voice didn’t allow the words to leave his mouth.

“He doesn’t want a mark just yet, Mrs. Na.” his boyfriend says in a low tone.

“What’s that Jaemin? I thought you already had a mark. I don’t understand this. Why do you have Jaehyunnie waiting for you like this?” his father utters now.

Disappointment. That was the other reason why Jaemin couldn't answer before, and that’s what he was most afraid of. Looking at his parents' eyes and find disappointment.

“I- I don’t feel ready.”

Jaemin knows pretty well what a mark leads to and what it takes. It’s not just a way of marking territory, _which was already something Jaemin despises to even think about_ , it’s a type of secondary gender norm he doesn’t find a purpose for.

He has let Jaehyun scent mark him before. But a real mark? Forming a mating bond? He can’t imagine that with his boyfriend. _Why would I want to be marked?_

“Jaemin, it’s been two years, how can you not feel ready?”

_That’s what I ask myself too._

Jaehyun excuses himself when his phone rings. And Jaemin stays with two pairs of eyes on him. He wants to have the power to disappear.

“Nana, listen to me. Where are you going to find an alpha with such an influence as Jaehyun? Uhm? You’re going to lose him.” his mother speaks, causing distress on Jaemin.

_Influence? Just say money._

“Stop making him wait. You have a great future with him.”

Jaemin wants to cry. It’s overwhelming. He’s twenty-five years old, almost twenty-six, and he still doesn’t know what he wants. Whenever Mark talks about his boyfriend, Jaemin can’t understand him. _Why does it look so simple?_

However, instead of speaking out his thoughts, he nods like a scolded child. After all, everything that has been happening these past days might have caused a storm in his head, right?

“I’ll think about it more.”


	8. Chapter 8

He’s going to become insane. Two damn days that have only made Jaemin formulate more questions and be more insecure about Yuri.

The last time he spoke to her, she cried again on his shoulder, and Jaemin had to comfort her _yet again_ , telling her that he had everything under control, _yet again._

Then, the very same day at night. She was having fun with her friends.

Jaemin mentioned this to Jaehyun, but the only thing he had to say was; “She’s just probably doing it to cover her pain."

And Jaemin feels like a bad person for thinking this way, _but that’s bullshit._

What’s messed up for him, is that this is just a small part of the disaster of his doubts. Because there’s a second one. This one makes him so mad at himself.

It’s related to a black-haired alpha with piercing eyes, and the vivid sensation he left on Jaemin.

_You’re being a dumb omega, Jaemin._

The last words he heard from him were “See you in court”, and it’s been some days since then. He knows he’s going to receive a call saying Yuri has been arrested.

He’s been lying to her about it. _Hell, he doesn’t have a thing under control._ He can’t even organize his desk right now. _How is he doing to prepare for court and defend his friend?_

Yuri repeats the same story. It somehow feels like a script she memorized. And with zero witnesses, there’s nothing much Jaemin can do.

“I need coffee.” he murmurs to himself.

With his now messy suit, he’s drinking coffee in the cafeteria some streets away from the firm. He thought that his surroundings in his office were what could have been making things more difficult for him, so that’s why he brought his laptop so he can revise the rest of his work.

_Things were difficult in his office? Oh, how wrong he was._

Life is definitely against Jaemin when someone takes the seat in front of him, and he averts his attention from the screen, finding the face that has been causing his crisis.

“Good morning, Na.”

It was too early for this, way too early to look at the smirk on the detective’s face.

“Wow,” he adds, “what happened with the perfect lawyer image? You look like a disaster.”

Jaemin isn’t a morning person. His face gets puffy and he becomes grumpy. It actually isn’t that bad, depending on the day, however, today he didn’t care about sitting correctly so his suit doesn’t crease, nor fixing his hair when the wind moves it. But, the detective pointing it out, made him gaze at him with anger in his eyes.

Jeno briefly chuckles, “Did I say something you didn’t like?”

“Yes, everything you said. It annoyed me so much.”

“That’s rude.” he tilts his head, a mannerism Jaemin notices he does whenever he picks on him, “It’s just that you don’t look like the omega I’ve seen.”

Jaemin scoffs, “Yeah? I don’t care.”

“You’re even grumpier. You’re like an angel but with anger issues, if they existed of course.”

Jaemin can feel his ears getting red.

“Don’t– Stop calling me that. Ugh, just go away. I was having a good time before you came here.”

“Detective, six cups of coffee ready, take your order.” the barista says from the counter.

Jaemin sees as the alpha stands up, and he forgets his pride when he calls Jeno's name to prevent him from leaving.

“Wait– Lee...” comes out of his mouth. Jeno’s face shows him that he wasn’t excepting that at all, “Uhm, I just– You’re going to arrest Yuri soon, right? When?”

“I can’t tell you when. Maybe tonight, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow."

Jaemin rolls his eyes back, “Thanks for nothing. I just needed a heads up. This is not letting me breathe.”

The omega crosses his arms on the table, and unconsciously whines. He knows the alpha’s eyes are on him even though he’s not looking up at him.

He knows by the burning feeling on his skin.

The alpha’s eyes soften at the sight, “Most likely tomorrow. We’re waiting for some results and I still have to investigate.”

“There’s... something more?”

“Hey, I shouldn’t be telling this to the suspect’s lawyer.”

_Of course, you’re the dumb one, Jaemin._

“Yes, I’m sorry, thanks.”

Jeno makes his eyes look like half-moons, “Oh, so you do have manners?”

Jaemin huffs, “I hope the barista spat in your coffee.”

Jeno chuckles again, and without noticing, Jaemin joins him with a giggle. Then the detective turns over, and Jaemin sees him cross the door.

He doesn’t know why his cheeks burn and why the particular tingling feeling in his tummy appears again. It’s so confusing and inexplicable, Jaemin isn't really sure if he wants to know why.


	9. Chapter 9

There's something going on and Jeno knows it.

Captain Choi has called Jeno furiously to his office way more than once, twice, even more than thrice. However, he always had something to expect. If he did something wrong, he just waited for the Captain’s call so he can be reprimanded. It wasn’t new.

But why is his Captain talking about something Jeno can’t understand?

“You are always going to come across police with a higher rank than you, and I am sure, Detective, that you know what it implies. It implies respect on your part. I am so disappointed in you.”

“Captain, why are you telling me this?”

The man behind the desk covers his eyes with his hand, as in a sign of stress.

“Detective. I received a call from Yongsan Station. I’m glad it’s not severe, but are you familiar with Sergeant Jung?”

Then Jeno remembers.

“The night we searched in Kim Yuri’s hotel room, he was there.”

“He’s not just your superior, he’s the chief’s son. Be careful with him," the man advises, "you’re one of my best detectives and I don’t want to see you in negative situations”

The alpha didn’t ask for details or explanations. He kept listening to what the captain had to say until he was dismissed.

He could finally laugh at the amusing situation.

When he saw the sergeant step into the room that night, he knew by the way the omega got nervous, that they were something.

However, Jeno never even thought about it before.

The lawyer doesn’t have a mixed scent, he doesn’t have a mark. Overall, it just never crossed his mind.

But now it made sense and he could confirm it, the territorial look the older alpha had on his face and how his eyes flamed. It made sense now. Because was there another reason to accuse him like that?

“Jeno, there’s enough evidence now.” Yukhei says as he gets close to his desk.

Yesterday he told the omega when he was going to arrest his defendant. Something he wasn’t supposed to do. Something he would never do in his right mind.

The omega’s aura is so calming, so tender, and Jeno is marveled by how it contrasts with his temper. He knows he shouldn’t be having opinions like these, but Jaemin causes a new reaction on him.

“Yes,” he replies, “are you coming with me?”

“Of course, man.”

And as he said the day before in the cafeteria, he got in the car and continued with the final procedure of his case.


	10. Chapter 10

Today, it was finally the day the case would be over. According to Jeno’s expectations.

These past days have _not_ been a nightmare for him, but it sure was for the suspect.

Arrest, initial appearance, arraignment, and finally the trial.

The victim's family had brought their own lawyer, and their eyes were red as they thanked Jeno wholeheartedly.

Being formed as a police officer has taught him that you should never show empathy in your own case, but the depressing look in the woman’s eyes stole Jeno’s professional self for a moment.

Now, he still had a lot of things to do. His plan was just to wait so he can present the evidence, then he could leave the rest to the family’s lawyer.

Since Yukhei helped him with the case, he was by his side together with the small audience. The trial was going to start in ten minutes and the omega still wasn’t there.

Not that he should care, anyway.

However, it didn’t take long before a sweet scent he recognised instantly skimmed his nostrils. It’s not the first time he finds himself so intrigued with the aroma, and today it is accompanied by nervousness.

He has done this a thousand times.

The opening statement is started by Cha Tae-woong’s lawyer, the victim. It’s short and clear, and he can’t deny that the defendant’s statement is too, nevertheless, in Jeno’s eyes, there's not a word to believe.

After some time, Jeno’s name is finally called.

“Detective Lee, please present and inform about the evidence gathered.” the judge says as the alpha takes the seat in which he is supposed to testify.

“In the first day, our forensic team were able to find a strange substance in the victim’s body. This substance is better known as Polonium 210, which if ingested, even in the tiniest quantity, will badly damage internal organs that they shut down and death is certain. We came to the conclusion that he took it without his consent for reasons that will later be presented.” the detective speaks as images of the evidence is shown on a screen, “One of the main reasons, however, that I have to expound on is that, thanks to Cha’s family and his doctor, _it is a matter of fact_ that he could not have taken it voluntarily, which is why, Kim Yuri as his wife and the only person in the scene in the last five hours it occurred, was and is the only suspect.”

“Your honour,” the omega cuts, which made Jeno’s eyes connect with his for the first time in the day. The alpha could easily sense his volatility, and he saw his body tense when the judge indicated he should not speak during a police officer’s testimony.

Jeno looked at him one more time before clearing his throat and continuing, “I checked CCTV during the time speculated of the murder. No one entered the apartment besides her, and it remained that way until our team arrived. However, I interviewed two of their neighbours who informed about shouting in their apartment, which contradicts the defendant’s testimony that said they did not argue that day.”

A man who he recognisess as Jung Jaehyun crossed the big doors.

“Are they present as witnesses today?” the attorney asked.

“Yes.”

“You may continue.”

“Kim Yuri has also been spotted in strange locations these past days, and they are the exact same locations that she was seen a month before the incidents. This includes a private bar and laboratory in Bangi-dong. We haven’t been able to investigate the place, but it’s possibly the place where polonium was taken. Adding to this, another important factor as evidence are the fragments on the floor that unfortunately couldn’t be successfully tested due to another substance covering it. After searching in Kim Yuri’s hotel room, we found a piece of cloth with the same fragments on it, this time, they weren’t covered. These fragments have shown to be from the recipient of polonium.”

Jeno knew he should not have seen in his direction again. Jaemin's _alpha_ was whispering something in his ear, as Jaemin’s eyes were still showing a mixture of confusion and surprise, and he, this time, completely avoided his gaze.

“Anything else to add, Detective?”

“That’s all, your honour.”

His co-worker shook his hand once he sat next to him, and the trial continued as expected.

The defendant’s side had no witnesses, which only gave them more opportunities to win the case.

It was Jaemin’s turn to make questions to cross-examine.

“My client affirms they didn’t argue, so, the shouting you heard, did you understand anything they said? Or was it just sounds?”

Jeno doesn’t know why he found it amusing. He didn’t know Jaemin well, but he was sure that it was not something Jaemin would really ask. He thinks it’s pathetic.

In spite of all the senseless questions that followed the first one. It was surprising, very surprising when Jaemin presented the little evidence they had and managed to create a reasonable doubt as to the defendant’s guilt.

And he repeats, it is surprising, but no for him. He will just leave that to the family’s lawyer.

“I rest my case.” were the omega last words.

Then, jury deliberation proceeds. At this point, Jeno suspects something, because the judge shouldn’t be as delayed as he is. With the amount of evidence and the lack of valid testimony on the defendant’s side, it shouldn’t be taking so long.

“This is weird.” Yukhei mutters.

“I know.”

And it all went down when the jury arrived, and the judge’s words were, “A retrial will be held.”

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

No words by the victim’s lawyer were taken. He didn’t want to see the family’s faces, so as soon as he could, he was out of there with his friend behind him.

“Calm down, Jeno, a retrial isn’t that bad. They’ll sentence her, I’m sure."

“There’s something, I know... That sergeant.”

“Uhm? What sergeant?” Jeno doesn’t answer, but his expression makes his friend worried, “Jeno, let’s go outside.”

He thinks he’s maybe doing too many speculations. He’s never been this mad about a case, and it wasn’t even the hardest he’s gotten.

And he thinks his eyes are starting to deceive him, when he sees a light-haired omega looking around outside the court, searching for something, or someone.

Jeno is aware that he shouldn’t be upset at him, and he isn’t, not totally. The sole possibility of Jaemin being part of whatever this is makes him sick. But why? It’s too soon to even trust him.

The lawyer walks hastily when his eyes finally catch Jeno’s in the corner of the institution. Jeno looked at every direction but Jaemin’s, and when his big soft eyes were right in front of him. It became inevitable.

“Can I... talk to you?” Jeno could swear his voice was on the verge of shaking, and his restless eyes, they left him without a logical reaction.

Yukhei observed the pair, and he palmed Jeno’s shoulder before walking to his car.

“Are you aware of where we are?”

“Yes,” the omega looks down, “I just– I think she’s lying to me, and, I don’t know–”

“Na,” Jeno sounds firm, “what are you doing, huh? You can’t speak to me about this. I’m the investigator of your opposite.”

“I know, I just–”

“You’re exactly the reason why people say omegas shouldn’t do law.”

It’s wasn’t Jeno’s intention. He just speaks without thinking when he’s upset about anything, and he felt ridiculously bad when the light-haired’s eyes immediately filled with tears, and his lips almost formed a pout.

_I’m an idiot._

In spite of the angelical image Jaemin gave in Jeno’s eyes. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and let out sharply, “You’re an asshole.”

Jeno couldn’t contain it, he smiles at Jaemin’s sudden change of attitude, but he still feels like an idiot. However, he’s not going to show it.

“Yeah, you’re dumb.”

“Why are you smiling?” the lawyer asks, his nose getting red. Absolutely angelic.

“Why did you cry?”

He couldn’t hear Jaemin’s response. The man whose scent makes Jeno want to forget for a moment he was a police officer and batter him for no specific reason, calls Jaemin. The alpha can't comprehend Jaemin’s expression. He looks like he wants to say something but nothing comes out.

Jaemin turns over, and Jeno just stands there, looking at the older alpha with furrowed brows as they slowly disappeared from his view.


	11. Chapter 11

Sensitive.

Jaemin hates so much how sensitive he is. He thought he had gotten over it, he thought maturing would help with it. But no.

The time he cried in front of the alpha repeats in his head like a loop. He hasn’t even been paying attention to what Jaehyun was talking about.

He doesn’t like to cry in front of strangers. He doesn’t like to cry because his face gets red and his big eyes become a mess. Nevertheless, this overwhelming feeling is not helping him at all.

Although, in some way, Jeno wasn’t a total stranger at that moment.

Truth is, Jaemin was told about a lot of things that he should have known before. Things he should have known since he was the one speaking for her, he was the one defending someone very important for him, yet he did not know a single thing, while his boyfriend and friend were very aware of everything.

And the detective, he doesn’t know why he looked for him as if he was going to resolve all his problems. It was so fast, like if the dumb omega inside him just took over his actions, and suddenly he was outside the big place, looking for him.

Days were just becoming big puzzles for Jaemin. Not only because of Yuri, but because of this new fragile version of himself.

“... So, I think her co-workers can help us.” Jaehyun finished whatever he was saying.

“Yeah.”

“Were you paying attention?”

“Jaehyun, you knew all of these before me, right? And you didn’t tell me.” the younger lets out. It was just one of the questions he formulated while in the trial.

“I didn’t know.”

“Please, stop treating me like I’m dumb. I am not. You knew all of the things Lee Jeno said, didn’t you? And you still lied to me, and made me lie in the opening statement too.”

“Lee Jeno?" Jaehyun mutters, "Oh, so you’re friends now? I could tell. I’ve heard enough about him. He just probably wants to fuck you.”

In two years of being together, Jaemin had never heard Jaehyun speak like that to him. He felt his eyes burning but he didn’t let any tear scape.

“Why is that all you took from what I said?”

“I didn’t know half of the things he said Jaemin, okay?”

“But you still knew more than me.”

The older clicks his tongue, “If you want to leave Yuri, do it, okay? She doesn’t need a hypocrite friend like you.”

“I am not a hypocrite. I trust her, I just don’t understand why you two hid important information from me.”

“Stop talking. Just let me handle this.”

“So you’re going to get her a new lawyer?”

“No, just let me do these things about witnesses, evidence. You keep working and I’ll tell you when to prepare everything.”

Jaemin stares outside the window, deciding not to reply.

“And I don’t like your friendship with that detective.”

“He’s not my friend.”

“Whatever it is, I don’t like it.”

The omega wants to mention Yuri’s scent on him, but once again, he opts to stay quiet to avoid crying again.

He just waits until he arrives home and he can lock himself in with the disaster that his emotions and mind have become.


	12. Chapter 12

Today, Jaemin realized how in spite of having friends, he doesn’t feel like he could talk to them. At least not about this he has going on lately.

The reason is, all of his friends like Jaehyun. All of his friends, even his parents, would be on his side.

If he ever mentioned he is doubting Jaehyun to his parents, they would say Jaemin is insane and selfish. Insane because Jaehyun is a saint for them, and selfish because he’s not considering his feelings.

For his friends actually, he’s just scared that they won’t believe him, _and then he’ll be left completely alone._

When he spoke to Jaehyun yesterday, he was sure he would never leave Yuri alone, but today he thought: She left me alone before.

She lied to me,

And she’s probably still lying to me.

So maybe that‘s the reason why that day, the only person he could think about was Lee Jeno. The last person he should go to, but he still went. And he is still thinking about him.

He’s tired. The bags under his eyes are evidence of it. Physically and mentally, Jaemin thinks he doesn’t have a solution, and if he has, it screams Lee Jeno.

With a paper that contained ten digits in his hand. He moves nervously on his seat until he finally finds the courage to dial the number.

One, two, three,

Maybe it was a bad idea.

Four, five tones, and someone finally pick up.

“Hello?”

 _“Seoul Jungbu Police Station, how can I help you?”_ the voice in the other line responds.

With some hesitation, Jaemin says, “Yes, can I contact Detective Lee Jeno, please?”

“Detective Lee went out for an emergency a couple of hours ago, do you want to leave a message?”

_It’s a sign. I never should have done this. What was I thinking?_

“Oh, no, no. I’ll call him again later.”

Then, before Jaemin could finish with his regrettable decision, the secretary’s voice interrupts, “Detective Lee just arrived. Hold on line.”

Jaemin curses internally. It was his opportunity. He could just hang up and pretend it never happened.

“Hello, who is this?”

Nevertheless, he found himself mesmerized by the older’s voice. He hasn’t heard him for at least two days, he doesn’t even know. It is, somehow, so soothing to his ears.

“Hello? Are you there?”

Jaemin suddenly feels like he lost his words, “I’m going to hang up, then.” the alpha speaks.

“No, uhm, It’s–”

"Angel?"


	13. Chapter 13

There’s no point in lying. Jaemin felt as if anything he said was going to be pathetic, and this feeling accompanied by a blush on his cheeks wasn’t making things easy. 

“Why... stop calling me that. I’m Jaemin, Na Jaemin.”

He heard a brief chuckle from Jeno’s line. 

“Okay... Na Jaemin. What’s the reason for your call? Do you miss me?”

Jaemin scoffs, “I’m only calling you because you’re the only one who knows about this.” 

“This? So, Kim Yuri again?” 

“Yes... I need to talk to you” the omega hesitates, “in person.”

“Na, you’re his lawyer, I can’t do that.”

There’s this feeling again. The one that’s been present a lot lately. Helplessness,

“But, It’s nothing out of the rules, I swear. I just– have so many things to ask that I can’t understand. I can’t sleep, Jeno, I don’t know what to do...” his voice slightly cracks, and he’s never been this vulnerable in a phone call with a stranger. 

He hears the detective sigh. Then, he realizes the position he’s putting himself in, but there’s nothing else he can do. He can’t stand any other day at home overthinking until the nights become days and go in circles feeling completely useless, uneasy, and many other emotions, perhaps the one he doesn’t want to admit, broken-hearted.

“Did you just call me Jeno?” the alpha says. 

Jaemin thinks he was ignored. He sees Renjun opening the door of his office. Hurriedly, he is about to hang up, but Jeno adds. 

“See you in the café from last time. Is five o’clock okay?”

“Yes, yes, yes. I have to go, see you.” 

His friend looks at him suspiciously and Jaemin has to smile as innocent as possible. 

“Do you talk like that to your clients?”

“No” Jaemin snorts, “It was... Mark.”

“Mark? Why did he call to your office?”

“I don’t know... You know how he is.”

“Okay...” the shorter utters not looking convinced, “Whatever, lunchtime, are you coming?” 

The omega nods as he quickly stands up to follow his friend. And on the way, he makes sure to set an alarm for his _meeting_ with the detective. 


	14. Chapter 14

Jeno is a firm believer that people always act and speak the way they look. If he sees someone dressed in neutral colors, he excepts an unscrupulous personality. If he sees someone dressed in lively colors, he expects a loveable personality. 

It tends to be like that. He has always liked to study and read body language. He doesn’t like to brag about it, but he’s really good at it, and his friends aren’t the ones to deny it. 

Since day one, he’s used this ability in his favor as a detective. His co-workers always claim that his smile is his hidden weapon _._ Witnesses never refuse to speak to him, and overall, they say it’s the main reason why people become transparent and open to him. 

But Na Jaemin is the exception.

The omega sitting in front of him didn’t fit any category in his mind. 

His blonde, almost white hair, his milky skin, the way he expressed himself, and how his lashes make him more beautiful with every blink. It all formed a sweet, almost cherubic, very angelic picture. 

And then, the part that had Jeno confused and intrigued at the same time, was how this very same person could find the perfect words to offend you, to defend himself, and just make you cross the line with him. Jaemin is not the one who would shut up. He’s the one that would answer to something Jeno said in a more painful way. And Jeno loved it.

“So?” the alpha asks once Jaemin finishes telling the waiter his order. 

“I know what you must be thinking.” 

“Yes? What am I thinking?”

“That I’m like an innocent little kid for coming here.”

The detective smirks, “Kind of, but no. I’m just wondering why you want to talk with the detective who arrested your client. Are you going to bribe me? ‘Cause I’m sorry to tell you, Na, the case belongs to court now. I already did my job.”

“Bribe you?” the omega snorts, “I’m not like you think I am.”

“Then?”

Jeno can tell Jaemin hasn’t been sleeping. He probably hasn’t been eating either. He would like to ask about that. 

“In the trial,” he starts, “most of the things you said, I didn’t know. When you talked about the substance, the laboratory, even the shouting. Even the times she told me, they don’t match with the CCTV you mentioned. She made me create a timeline that now that I read again, doesn’t make sense, and that’s not all– ”

“What you’re telling me is that you think she’s the culprit?”

“She’s been lying to me, and I know I should trust her, she’s my client and you’re the last person I should be talking to, but what if she really did it and I’m defending a murderer?” 

The words leave on Jeno a relieving feeling. He won’t ask himself why, because there’s no answer. 

The waiter leaves Jaemin’s order on the table. And his eyes unconsciously go to the younger’s lips that are now drinking the coffee. Jeno looks back at his eyes when Jaemin utters again. 

“I really need to talk to someone that understands this better than me. Yuri and my... boyfriend, they were ready for some of the evidence you showed in court, but I didn’t, and that’s so weird. It’s– I feel so stupid. I’m so stupid,” he looks down, “I don’t know if I’m being tricked or they simply don’t trust me, or if I’m a bad friend for believing she could do something like that. All I do is making myself look like a stupid unprofessional person, and it’s so, so frustrating and painful.” 

It’s the second time Jeno sees tears in those big doe eyes. It makes him clench his fists slightly, not knowing what to do. 

“When you said I was the example of why omegas shouldn’t be lawyers, I think I know what you meant.” 

The alpha’s hand travels over the table until it reaches Jaemin’s. He’s bad, _really bad at comforting people_ , however, the wide eyes in front of him don’t make him regret his decision, instead, he slightly squeezes the soft hand. Causing the tension to slowly leave the omega’s body. 

“I didn’t mean it. I was just upset.”

Jaemin isn’t looking at Jeno or paying attention to what he replied. He’s lost in the image of the alpha’s hand caressing his so comfortably. 

_Why am I doing squeezing a taken omega’s hand?_ Jeno’s inner voice tells him. He reacts then, calmly separating it. 

“I don’t need to be comforted,” Jaemin says lowly. 

_Of course. Rude Na Jaemin is back._

“Sorry, I won’t do it again.”

“No, I mean, I have– I have a boyfriend, and you know I don’t think he’d like that.” 

“We weren’t kissing.”

Jeno enjoys how good pink looks on Jaemin’s chubby cheeks.

“No, but, you’re an alpha and– ”

He smiles, “It’s okay, I understand. I said I won’t do it again.” 

The alpha looks at Jaemin and how his mouth opens and then closes, hesitating, “Can– can we talk about this tomorrow? I still have some questions and I guess you have to work.” 

“I can’t tomorrow. What about Saturday?” 

_Why am I giving in so easily?_

“Yeah, Saturday’s good.” 

There’s a small air of awkwardness between the seconds none of them speak. Jeno waiting for him to say something else and seeing his eyes wander around the room. 

“Do I make you nervous, Na Jaemin?”

“No.” he replies immediately, “I wanted to ask you– your number.”

“Oh, you want my number?”

“It’s not what you think. I need to know so I can call you and set the place, or if you change your mind or anything.” 

The alpha smiles once again before grabbing a card from his wallet and placing it on the table in Jaemin’s sides. 

“Thank you” Jaemin mutters. He checks a message on his phone with an expression Jeno has seen before on his face. 

“I better go. Jaehyun is looking for me.”

Jeno just stays in the same position as he follows the omega with his gaze. From the moment he stands up until he leaves. Only one thought in his head. Jaemin is the most difficult book he’s ever tried to read. 


	15. Chapter 15

Jaemin has always heard his friends and his parents, even his ex-classmates talk about relationships in such a dreamy way. Like finding someone and wanting to become mates immediately was completely normal and easy. He’s heard about it so much that he has created a wrong image of love in his head.

Love. What is it in reality? Was it the flowers that Jaehyun used to send him?

Was it all the gifts that he received from him in University?

When he sees Mark talk about his partner, his eyes sparkle, and he wonders; Do my eyes sparkle when I talk about Jaehyun? Did I ever feel butterflies?

No.

And what were these butterflies everyone chattered about so much? He imagines that he’ll feel them later in his relationship. Maybe it is going to take some more time with him.

Jaehyun, with him everything had become a routine. Since the day he asked Jaemin to be his boyfriend, and since Jaemin thought it would be a good idea.

He finds him sitting on the small couch from his office, with a bouquet of flowers and a frown on his face.

“Where were you?” is the first thing the alpha says.

Jaemin takes small steps, guiding his body to lie on the seat in front of Jaehyun, with the sensation of another alpha still tingling his hand.

“A client wanted to meet me.”

“Outside? What kind of client wants to meet outside? You have an office right here.”

Jaemin tries to put on a smile, “Are those for me?” he asks, pointing at the gerbera daisies.

“Yes.” he leaves them on the coffee table between them, “Don’t to go out meeting clients like that. This is your workplace.”

The words and the expression on Jaehyun’s face make the omega fed-up. It hasn’t even been a month since the case and his behavior towards him has changed drastically. The worst part is that the alpha didn’t even seem to notice how poorly he was treating Jaemin. He wasn’t the most patient person in the world, but he’s had to learn because of his parents and the necessity of always making them happy and proud of him. But Jaemin was starting to become tired of it, really tired.

“It’s up to me, you’re not my boss.”

The older looks at him directly. He maybe thinks he would intimidate Jaemin, and the omega is not planning to show any sign of it, although he was scared inside, scared of his own alpha.

“Thanks for the flowers” Jaemin breaks the silence, “Aren’t I taking too much of your time?”

“Yuri wants you to visit her.”

He always did this, he always brings Jaemin things with a second intention, bad or good, but mostly something that he knew Jaemin wouldn’t like.

“I told you, I don’t want to see her.”

Jaehyun scoffs, “What a shitty friend you are, Jaemin.”

That’s one of Jaemin’s weak points. He loves his friends, loves to be a good friend, he gives too much sometimes, without waiting for them to give back. That’s why a small lie or the biggest one hurts like hell.

“No, I just... I don’t think she really considers me as a friend.”

“Do you realize you’re making this about yourself? Yuri is in jail, for fuck’s sake, and you can’t visit her for even a couple of minutes? You’re being so selfish.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been visiting her every fucking day, right? She’s not alone.”

“Unbelievable.” the alpha pronounces as he scoffs, “What are you implying?”

Jaemin looks at Kun’s worried face from the window, then he decides to calm himself.

“You’re his lawyer.” the alpha adds.

“And now I’m his lawyer? Not a shitty friend? Do I have to remind you that you told me to leave it all to you?”

“I’m taking care of everything, Jaemin. I’m not asking you to do anything, am I? The only thing I’m asking you is to visit Yuri, she feels alone."

_I can’t just look at her and pretend I don’t acknowledge all these possibilities that she is really the one who killed her husband._

“I’ll see when I’m free.” Jaemin responds incisively, lying.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Jeno's phone** _

_**Groupchat: The Sherlocks** _

**_Doyoung-hyung_ **

_Everybody! Let's hang out this Saturday after work. I believe you aren't doing extra work, right?_

_9:00 PM_

**_Second best detective (Lucas)_ **

_Yup! Free!_

_9:02 PM_

**_Haechan_ **

_I guess I can make time for you guys_

_9:02 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_Me and Jeno are working on our new case so no_

_9:03 PM_

_Wait was that on Saturday?_

_9:06 PM_

**_Second best detective (Lucas)_ **

_bro_

_9:06 PM_

**_Doyoung-hyung_ **

_Lee Jeno forgetting he has a case??_

_9:06 PM_

_I didn't forget the case! I forgot I was meeting Taeyong hyung that day_

_9:07 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_._._

_We talked about it yesterday_

_9:08 PM_

_Sorry hyung_

_Wait_

_9:08 PM_

**_Contact: Yong hyung_ **

_Hyung_

_9:08 PM_

_Here_

_9:09 PM_

_So what about I go to the crime scene tomorrow morning, check the details, send them to you,_

_and you do the interrogation on Saturday?_

_And you can call me if there's something important_

_and then we'll continue to teamwork on Monday!_

_9:10 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_....._

_Jeno... this is not like you_

_What's going on?_

_Do you have plans?_

_9:12 PM_

_Yeah_

_9:12 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_But we chose this Saturday because it's the only Saturday_

_we have the same work schedule_

_Plus_

_I'm not that good with interrogations, that's your part_

_9:12 PM_

_Hyung_

_C'mon_

_9:12 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_Sorry_

_but you should have remembered you had work to do before planning_

_a dare or whatever_

_9:14 PM_

_It's not a date_

_but it's kinda important_

_9:14 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_There's something fishy here_

_You know you're like a nerd for cases like these, so it's really weird_

_speak and maybe I'll reconsider_

_9:15 PM_

_Really?_

_9:15 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_🤷♂️_

_9:15 PM_

_It's just_

_Kim Yuri's case_

_and her lawyer_

_9:16 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_Kim Yuri's case and herlawyer..._

_her lawyer_

_????_

_I thought the case had a retrial I don't understand_

_wait_

_Is the lawyer that cute blond omega you were flirting with, right?_

_9:17 PM_

_I wasn't_

_and yes but it's not what you're thinking_

_9:17 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_Don't tell me it's not what I'm thinking when it's exactly what I'm thinking_

_9:18 PM_

_Its not_

_9:18 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_It is_

_9: 18 PM_

_Hyung_

_he has a boyfriend, and alpha already_

_I'm just trying to help him with something_

_9:18 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_Okay I got two things from what you said_

_1\. You're trying to steal an omega who's in a relationship... are YOU CRAZY???_

_2\. WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE HELPING HIM WITH??? YOU'RE THE DETECTIVE AND HE'S THE LAWYER_

_OF THE CULPRIT_

_Jeno, you have a lot of options and you decide to go for the hardest one_

_I know a lot of omegas who have asked me for your number yknow???_

_9:20 PM_

_It's not about that!!_

_9:20 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_You're not good at lying_

_anyway_

_I hope his alpha is skinny at least so you don't get badly beaten up_

_9:20 PM_

_HA_

_9:20 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_Don't HA me_

_anyway we'll work on Monday then_

_but I might call if something happens_

_9:21 PM_

_Wait you're serious???_

_9:21 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_Yes whatever_

_just remember you're the police, Jeno, okay? In case this is some trick they're getting you into_

_and don't cross the line!_

_9:21 PM_

_What line?_

_9:21 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_You know what line_

_Go to sleep now, byeee_

_9:21 PM_

_**Jaemin's phone** _

_**Contact: dumb detective** (Lee Jeno)_

_Save my number_

_10: 25 PM_

_**dumb detective** _

_Who's this?_

_10: 25 PM_

_🙄_

_Doesn't my picture show?_

_10: 25 PM_

_**dumb detective** _

_No..._

_Because I don't have this number saved, isn't that obvious?_

_10: 26 PM_

_well then, SAVE IT_

_10: 26 PM_

_**dumb detective** _

_I think I know who you are already_

_wait_

_10: 26 PM_

_**dumb detective** _

_yeah.._

_Hi, angel_

_10: 27 PM_

_Hi, idiot_

_10: 27 PM_


	17. Chapter 17

It’s the third time on the same night that Jaemin wakes up from a nightmare. In all of them, he was running away without a reason. Just running and looking for a scape in a place he’s never seen before, and he wants to yell but it’s like his voice didn’t exist. Every time he wakes up, his breathing is so unstable and he just wants to cry.

He feels so lonely.

Recalling the times when his mother told him living alone was going to make him feel that way, doesn’t make things better, but Jaemin found it funny because it didn’t sound like a problem for him, he liked being on his own. Then, why is he suddenly being overtaken by these scary feelings?

Jaemin doesn’t want to bother Jaehyun or any of his friends, so he decides to turn on the TV until the curtains of his room become bright, and as fast as ever, is a new day.

Saturday.

Jaemin checks his phone. The last message he sent was to... the detective.

Lee Jeno.

“Goddamit!”

It’s eight in the morning. He told Jeno to come to his apartment at ten because the alpha apparently had to work that day too.

Jaemin gets up immediately. He steps into the living room and soon curses himself for being so disorganized. There were not one, but three cups of coffee near the sofa, a blanket, some candies’ wrappers on the floor, and just things around weren’t looking so welcoming. He doesn’t remember the last time someone visited him.

Even Jaehyun avoided coming to his apartment for some reason, it wasn’t like Jaemin insisted anyway.

He cleans as fast as he can, juggling while trying to prepare breakfast.

Eventually, he surprises himself. The clock just signals nine and he’s already eating with the clean smell of his apartment.

After taking a shower, he thinks about Jeno and how he accepted helping Jaemin with no much hesitation. Yes, the alpha can be irritable, but he’s sure not everyone would do that. Especially in their conditions.

“Does he like cookies?” the omega asks himself.

Almost forty minutes pass in which Jaemin maintains his mind focused on making the cookies exactly as his mom’s recipe says. Then, it’s about an hour, when knocks on his door take him out of his cookie world.

The person he was excepting is there when he opens the door. With his signature unmistakable black boots that matched the rest of his clothes. It was always impossible for Jaemin to ignore the pleasant mint-like scent the alpha had. And he must have been, once again, lost in his thoughts, because Jeno was looking at him with conceited eyes and a smirk on his lips.

“You better bring me a chair if we’re going to talk here.”

“So funny.” Jaemin pronounces sarcastically, “Come in.”

Jaemin points at the sofa as he goes to check the oven. When he walks back, he finds Jeno looking around. His eyes widened the moment he grabbed a picture, not just any picture, but Jaemin’s picture from years ago when he was still a baby in kindergarten.

He saw the alpha smile. The stupid smile that made his eyes do that ridiculous thing, the one who caused strange feelings on the stupid omega inside him.

He approached the detective just to snatch the picture frame from him, without saying a word. He then sat down on the sofa, causing the older to follow.

“You’re so aggressive sometimes.” 

“I don’t want you looking at my childhood pictures.”

“Then you shouldn’t put them in your living room.” Jeno responds as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

The alpha chuckles, “I’m not... You were really cute though, what happened?”

Jaemin’s ears become red, he unconsciously frowns at the alpha by his side, and the latter smiles again at the younger’s response, “Shut up.”

“What were you doing?” the alpha asks as his eyes wander around Jaemin’s clothes.

He sees his sweater with spots of flour everywhere, and he guesses he has them on his face as well because Jeno is pointing at his forehead and nose, the grin still present.

“I was making cookies,” he replies as he cleans himself.

“For your boyfriend?”

“No.” Jaemin answers rapidly, wanting to change the topic, “So... Uhm, shall I start?”

Jeno nods, “Go ahead, what are your questions?”

Jaemin is glad Jeno is taking him seriously. Things lately just make him believe he’s a puppet and no Na Jaemin.

“I want to understand this from a different point of view, not as Yuri’s friend. Could you describe to me how it happened? According to your investigation.”

Jaemin doesn’t know why Jeno is looking at him like that. His expression completely changed, making Jaemin think he was worried.

“The key to this, angel, is that you need to understand how a crime scene works. Under investigation there are tons of possibilities, different perspectives, the tiniest detail can change the occurrence and that’s when we lose track. So it’s not something easy to explain, because if I tell you one way, it still would look like there’s a hundred more, and you’ll think I’m lying.”

“No.” Jaemin denies as soon as Jeno finishes speaking, “Find a way, teach me, I don’t know. I just– I need to hear this, I really want to understand.”

Jaemin looks at him with puppy eyes, maybe without realizing or being very aware of it, but he hopes they work on the older.

Jeno sighs, “Na Jaemin,” he lays his body back, “do you have paper and a pencil?”

Next, Jeno is tracing figures, writing words that Jaemin doesn’t understand, until he forms what appears to be Yuri’s apartment.

He continues to watch and listen attentively to what Jeno is explaining. His voice is so calm, it catches Jaemin so impressively that he isn’t aware of the time passing. The alpha answers every doubt he sees on Jaemin’s face, he writes the hours speculated and connects all the details he is saying with the witnesses' statements. Everything seems more real.

“The source of polonium is still unknown though. The laboratory doesn’t have records about it, and I couldn’t get any of the employees there to speak before the trial.”

The omega is still trying to process his words and the traces on the notebook. It all seemed so possible, much more possible and realistic compared to Yuri’s story. He doesn’t know if he wants to accept it. Jaemin is still hanging onto the tiny percentage that she didn’t really do it, that maybe she was obligated to, or it was one of his nightmares. He knows her, hell, _he thought he knew her._

But the second reality, and possibly the only reality that Jeno was explaining. It meant too many things. It meant that he was being used by who he considered his friend, by someone he loved dearly, someone he used to trust blindfolded. And this time, he knows why he’s feeling like a puppet.

How could he even say all this to Jaehyun? He doesn’t think he will even dare to.

And what if Jaehyun is using him too?

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks.

“Why do you think she did it? Because I can’t find a reason.”

“Well, I can’t tell you for sure but... Money? I mean, the victim had a company that legally would be taken by her, but, I’m not sure. Sometimes there are no reasons, or if there are, they might me more personal.”

Jaemin hums. Not knowing what else to say, although still having so many things locked inside.

“Are you okay?” Jeno repeats the question from seconds ago.

Jaemin debates whether he should pretend he’s really fine, and not letting anxiety consume his body, or be vulnerable, and cry on his shoulder as he needed so much.

“You’re really good at drawing.” he pronounces weakly, avoiding answering.

“I’m good at everything.”

Jaemin smiles. He’s glad Jeno is busy checking something on his phone because he is unable to ignore the burn in his eyes, feeling betrayed by his own emotions when they start to water. How pathetic, he really feels pathetic. 

Jaemin stands up immediately with the purpose of going to the bathroom.

“I have to get to work,” Jeno says, saving his phone in his pocket.

Jaemin’s back is facing the latter as he approaches him, “Hey, Na Jaemin.” he calls.

Jaemin doesn’t turn over, simply replying, “Okay, thank you. Have a good day.”

He just wants to hear Jeno’s steps on his way to the door, however, there’s no sound. The alpha is standing right behind him.

He’s scared to speak because his voice is probably shaky by now, although he still attempts to, and no much later, he feels a hand touch his arm. The same hand slides down to his wrist and in a blink of an eye, he was burying his face on the alpha’s shoulder.

Jaemin feels like he’s not the one controlling his body anymore. It has its own emotions, he can’t stop crying silently _, he can’t let go of Lee Jeno._

Just like the other day in the café, when the mere touch of his hand took away the tension in his mind... It was the same. As if the alpha had a special power over Jaemin. And how could that be possible? How can someone you barely know make you feel this safe or safe at all?

“It’s alright, angel,” Jeno utters softly as he rubs Jaemin’s back, “you have been accumulating all this to yourself, haven’t you?... You know, I used to do this, but guess what? I got myself a cat, even though I’m allergic and she’s my therapist, maybe you should meet her.” he continues, his voice giving him comfort, causing Jaemin a muffled giggle with his last sentence. 

The younger thinks it’s better to separate already, but his inner self doesn’t share the same idea, consequently, they stay in that position for God knows how long. And he can't help but think he shouldn’t be doing this; find himself so comfortable in the arms of an alpha who’s not his. Jaemin feels so much better like this. Yuri is long forgotten in his thoughts now, being replaced with the masculine mint scent that wrapped his body.

Jaemin’s tears finally stop falling, therefore he slowly distances himself from the detective. The latter’s eyes smile at him.

A familiar alarm from Jaemin’s kitchen reminds him of his thank-you gift for Jeno. He fidgets with the hem of his sweater, still trying to decide if it was the right moment to say what he is about to.

“The cookies were for you.” he lets out with crimson cheeks, gazing directly at Jeno when he felt brave enough. 

“I know.” he smiles, “If you want me to accept them, leave them on my desk one of these days.”

Jaemin doesn’t get a second to respond. The alpha’s phone rings for the second time, “I better get going.” he says.

The omega observes him disappear behind the door. It’s the third time he cried in front of Jeno. At least he doesn’t feel like a stranger now.

_**Jeno's phone** _

_**Contact: Yong hyung** _

_You're gonna do my paperwork for next week :)._

_11:45 PM_

_Fair enough_

_11:47 PM_


	18. Chapter 18

_—"You make me feel... **you make me feel** ," he said quietly, fiercely, "and I don't like it. I want it to stop. Now." — _Jaemin read from an old book saved in his shelf, and it's the third time he repeats the dialogue in his head. There are so many things going on in his life but apart from the feeling of a knife in his back, what has him awake at night is the new explosion the alpha had provoked. There shouldn't be space for that, he shouldn't be exploring his feeling and trying to figure out his emotions, but no matter what he does, he can't help but reread the phrase and think of him over again. 

Guided by a confused mind and a careless attitude, Jaemin posts the dialogue on his Instagram page. Ten minutes later, his phone rings with notifications.

**_Groupchat: Musketeers_ **

**_Markiepoo_ **

_Sundays are so boring_

_what are you guys doing?_

_11:40 PM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_I literally installed tinder because I'm that bored_

_Kun is probably doing old people things_

_11:40 PM_

**_Boss Kun_ **

_You really love all the work I give you, don't you?_

_11:42 PM_

_I'm reading_

_11:42 PM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_Nice_

_11:43 PM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_what was your last post about tho?_

_11:43 PM_

**Boss Kun**

_Saw that...weird_

_11:43 PM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_(Screenshot sent)_

_11:45 PM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_Yeah does it fit Jaehyun? lmao_

_11:45 PM_

_I just liked that part_

_11:46 PM_

**_Boss Kun_ **

_Your replies are so dry for a Na Jaemin_

_11:46 PM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_All good Min?_

_11:47 PM_

_I couldn't sleep, I guess I'll do that_

_11:50 PM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_Minnie?_

_11:50 PM_

_It's okay_

_talk you later guys_

_11:50 PM_


	19. Chapter 19

Sundays are the only days of the week when Jeno can dedicate time for himself.

He can go to the gym, visit his parents, watch movies, even bother his friends if he feels like it.

This Sunday wasn’t the exception. Although the simple thought of having to do his hyung’s paperwork for a week stressed him out a little bit.

It’s understandable, if it had been the contrary, Jeno waiting for his co-worker in a situation of emergency, he would do the same.

He didn’t notice when he smiled, recalling a particular conversation.

_“If you were Doyoung, you would be dead right now. Be thankful I appreciate you.” Taeyong said as the alpha stood panting in front of him._

_“Sorry, hyung. Wow, traffic these days.”_

_Taeyong laughed, “You can’t fool me, you know? You smell like omega and chocolate, which is a singular combination by the way.”_

_Jeno’s eyes widened, for a second he forgot how meticulous Taeyong was._

_“You’re gonna get your ass in trouble, but what’s new?”_

He _is_ going to get in trouble, Taeyong wasn’t just talking, _he never just talks_. If there’s something he can do about it, he honestly doesn’t want to know.

And just like he did now, he has spent the rest of the day. Relating everything to Na Jaemin.

It’s almost midnight. He already fed his cat, took a shower, ate. Hell, he even started doing the pile of documents that waited for him, yet there was still this one question wandering around his head: “Should I call him?”

_Just a minute. Maybe just to ask him if he had dinner already._

_But of course he did, it’s about to be 1 AM._

He stares at his phone, pretending he doesn’t know the reason he’s doubting so much.

Finally, his impulse wins, “Just... a quick call.”


	20. Chapter 20

Saturday night, he slept like a baby. 

And tonight, he’s back at the old insomnia routine. 

Jaehyun called an hour ago, but he didn’t understand a word of what he said since the line seemed to be weak. 

And he’s thankful for that, he doesn’t know if he can speak to Jaehyun without having a breakdown.

Two years of the relationship suddenly felt like two days of... nothing. Jaemin doesn’t even know what to tag it. 

It’s really hard to decode why he is suddenly feeling like he can’t anymore when he’s been making it work for two damn years. All this time, he kept himself happy with the image of his parents being proud of him.

_Because, hey! Jaemin is not a doctor like we wanted to, but at least he has a rich boyfriend._

Why is he realising this just now? Why is everything falling in front of his eyes like a piece of big bad news?... He had two years to notice. 

_Maybe the reasons were the arms that warmed him so nicely and the way his smile made his stomach flip._

However, at the same time. He thinks there’s no way he can be feeling like this about the detective. _It’s too soon._

And he shouldn’t be considering calling him, as if the reason he could sleep the night before was his voice. It’s wrong. 

He shouldn’t be staring at his contact’s name, he _should be_ calling Jaehyun. 

Then, as if he used witchcraft, an incoming call showed on the screen. He almost drops his phone. 

Jaemin bites on his lips, thinking if it was a good idea. 

_What if he called the wrong contact?_

_What if it‘s about Yuri?_

_What if he’s in trouble?_

Three totally different questions, nevertheless, he slides the green icon. 

“Hello?”

“Oh, you’re awake.” Jeno’s hoarse but soft voice sounds from the other side of the line. 

“Yes, uhm, I can’t sleep.” 

“What a coincidence, me neither.” 

An awkward giggle leaves Jaemin’s mouth, “So... What’s up?”

“Just making sure you’re okay, you know... yesterday.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m better.” 

“Yes?” 

“Yes.” 

“And..." Jeno pauses, "did you– did you eat?” 

“Yeah, I did.” 

“Good.” about three seconds of silence pass before he speaks again, “You know... I was almost killed by an omega yesterday because of you.” 

“Me?” Jaemin chuckles, “I must have done something smart.” 

The air felt a lot less heavy after that comment. Especially when he hears Jeno scoff, going back to his usual personality.

“I don’t think you’re capable of that.” 

“Ha! I’m sure I’m smarter than your arrogant self-being, Detective.” 

“No, I don’t think so, angel. By the way, if you ate the cookies already, it doesn’t matter, I‘m craving brownies.” 

_Angel_. 

“Yeah, okay, noted,” Jaemin responds.

“When are you delivering them?” 

“Never.”

Jaemin hears him chuckle raspingly. 

“Jeno.”

“Jaemin.”

“Jeno,” he repeats, ignoring the fact that they were calling each other informally. 

“Yes?” 

“I think... I’m sleepy,” he says before yawning. 

“That’s good. Go to sleep... Dream of me.” Jeno susurrates. 

“I’d rather not.” he feels his eyelids close by its own, “Goodnight, Lee.”

The second night in a long time that he thought he was going to spend without any type of interruptions. 

But Jung Jaehyun had other plans when he showed up at his door at 3 AM, in a state that left Jaemin stock-still. 


	21. Chapter 21

Even if Jaemin tries, he can’t really seem to come to a conclusion of how Jaehyun ended up coming to his house at 3 a.m. looking completely out of it.

He looks like he has drunk, but Jaemin knows he’s still aware of his actions by the way he uses his words.

He leaves the cup of tea he prepared for the older on the coffee table, as he sits in the corner of the sofa. Jaemin doesn’t want to start a conversation, because there’s something that scares him about this sudden action of his. It’s not like Jaehyun.

“Smells a bit different here,” he says before sipping from the cup.

“I don’t think so.”

Jaemin takes the following silence as an opportunity to try to study the situation, but there’s nothing. It’s like someone changed the Jaehyun from weeks ago that was so determined to get Yuri out of jail, for a Jaehyun that’s simply tired of everything.

Jaemin’s mind travels back to his body when he feels his hand be taken by the alpha. He’s cold, and he swears he can sense the nervousness on him.

“I’m sorry... I’m so sorry, Min.”

And Jaemin is suddenly nervous too.

“Why?”

The omega gets only more confused when Jaehyun starts to cry. He feels bad, although he doesn’t comprehend what’s going on.

Jaehyun cleans the tears that had rolled down, looking at Jaemin with red eyes, “Can I sleep here tonight?”

“Jaehyun, I asked why. Why are you sorry?”

“Let’s talk tomorrow.”

“No, tell me now,” Jaemin says firmly, thinking he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Please. I’m tired.”

“What about me? I’m tired too. You’ve been treating me like shit yet you come to my home at this hour, reeking of alcohol and making things worse when I thought I could finally fall asleep without feeling absolutely miserable.”

“Jaemin," Jaehyun mumbles, "I’m not ready.”

“Ready for what? To tell me more lies that you and Yuri made up?”

“Please, don’t mention her.”

Jaemin’s patience is drained. No dry tears from the older could pacify him like it normally would. He shouldn’t be doubting him, he knows that, but he’s not going to avoid confrontation anymore.

“Not mention her?” he repeats in an elevated tone, “What’s this sudden change?”

Jaemin sees him close his eyes as if trying to remain calm, then he stands up and starts walking from side to side.

“I’ll see her tomorrow.” Jaemin comments.

Jaehyun stops. He grips Jaemin’s wrist to pull him up. The omega doesn’t know if it’s desperation or anger that’s on his eyes, but he does something Jaemin didn’t expect at all.

He kisses him.

Jaemin’s lips don’t move and his eyes don’t close. It just doesn’t feel right. The thought of being used is still on his head, and perhaps, the touch of another alpha.

He pushes Jaehyun almost immediately. The older looking hurt, with furrowed brows.

“Don’t break up with me.” 

“What now?” Jaemin mutters. He thinks it’s absolutely senseless how after two years of having a stable relationship, Jaehyun comes and says something like that.

Sure, things between them haven’t been perfect, or maybe they were too perfect for some time that it felt so monotonous now. He doesn’t know what could have made him say it, and it’s true, he’s scared that his assumptions from days ago were correct.

“Just– If I ever let you down– ”

Jaemin doesn’t let him finish. He actually doesn’t want him to finish the sentence.

“Take the sofa. Goodnight,” he says calmly this time.

Jaemin then leaves, locking himself in his room and letting his body fall to the floor behind the door. He’s not going to sleep again.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Jeno's phone** _

_**Groupchat: The Sherlocks** _

**_Haechan_ **

_(Image sent)_

_Jeno be coming to work like he's from CIA or something_

_8:10 AM_

_Excuse me?_

_They wear suits_

_You're just jealous_

_8:10 AM_

**_Doyoung-hyung_ **

_Jealousy_

_8:10 AM_

_Absolutely_

_8:10 AM_

**_Haechan_ **

_ew_

_8:12 AM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_Good morning everyone_

_8:12 AM_

**_Doyoung-hyung_ **

_Get out_

_8:13 AM_

_Morning, partner!_

_8:13 AM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_Oh now you call me partner young man?_

_You're still doing my paperwork_

_8:13 AM_

**_Second best detective (Lucas)_ **

_He's MY partner_

_we're better than Sherlock and Watson_

_8:13 AM_

_Of course Xuxi!_

_But please respect my partner Taeyong_

_8:13 AM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_You won't convince me Jeno..._

_8:14 AM_

**_Haechan_ **

_Wait why is he doing your paperwork?_

_8:14 AM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_Oh you don't know?_

_This dumb alpha has something going on with someone he shouldn't_

_even be looking at_

_and on Saturday when we had to follow some potential suspects for our case_

_he decided it was better to have a nice little date_

_8:16 AM_

_It was not a date_

_8:16 AM_

**_Second best detective (Lucas)_ **

_I feel betrayed... Jeno you haven't told me anything_

_8:18 AM_

**_Doyoung-hyung_ **

_Who's this person and why shouldn't he be looking at them?_

_8:18 AM_

_Taeyong hyung and I have work to do, bye_

_8:18 AM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_I still have time_

_Because he's an omega in a relationship with a Sargeant_

_8:20 AM_

**_Haechan_ **

_The lawyer????_

_8:20 AM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_Yup_

_8:20 AM_

_You all look like fifteen-year-olds gossiping_

_8:20 AM_

**_Second best detective (Lucas)_ **

_??????_

_8:20 AM_

_Not you bro_

_8:20 AM_

**_Second best detective (Lucas)_ **

_🙊_

_8:20 AM_

**_Doyoung-hyung_ **

_Jeno.._

_8:21 AM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_Yeah, the sergeant's name is Jung Jaehyun if I'm not_

_mistaken, which is rarely familiar btw_

_8:21 AM_

**_Haechan_ **

_Hold UP_

_JENO_

_8:21 AM_

_God, I'm not trying anything with him okay?_

_You guys are overreacting_

_He just asked for my help_

_8:21 AM_

**_Haechan_ **

_JENO DO YOU KNOW HE'S THE CHIEF'S SON?_

_8:23 AM_

**_Doyoung-hyung_ **

_What????_

_Man get out of there_

_8:23 AM_

**_Second best detective (Lucas)_ **

_Go crazy dude 🙈_

_8:23 AM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_oH so that's why it was familiar_

_8:23 AM_

_And? read my messages, I was helping him_

_8:23 AM_

**_Doyoung-hyung_ **

_WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE HELPING HIM WITH?_

_8:24 AM_

**_Second best detective (Lucas)_ **

_heats 😳_

_8:24 AM_

_YUKHEI_

_8:24 AM_

**_Haechan_ **

_No but seriously, Jeno isn't he the lawyer of your suspect_

_like..._

_8:24 AM_

_Okay I seriously need to and Taeyong hyung has a case with me._

_Have a nice day at work!_

_8:24 AM_


	23. Chapter 23

Taeyong is talking to a forensic investigator while Jeno looks around the crime scene. 

He tries not to think too much about the recent conversation he had with his friends. Of course, he knows Jaemin is Jung Jaehyun’s boyfriend, but what he doesn’t know is why he is so attracted to the omega. He sure is. _Jeno's not afraid to admit that to himself, as long as he keeps it to himself._

Morning pass so fast. Going from place to place, talking to relatives of the victim, trying to contact the witnesses. It tends to take so much time. 

After long hours, they are finally able to rest in a restaurant. 

“It all leads to this person,” Taeyong says while pointing at a picture he had placed on the table. 

“Yeah. But she’s been in the correctional for three years, so I’m not sure if she could really know something.” 

“I know, but we can still try.” 

Jeno nods, going back to look at the people in the pictures and talk to Taeyong. 

It’s about 2 p.m. when they go back to their department. He has a bottle of water in one hand, and in the other, he’s holding a folder, completely concentrated on its content as he walks to his desk. 

His concentration doesn’t last too much though, it goes in a different direction due to the sweet jasmine-like scent. How ironic, there is Na Jaemin biting his lower lip anxiously, waiting for him. So perfectly dressed as always. 

Jeno smirks, making the omega yelp when he sits behind his desk. 

“I guess my brownies are ready.” he pronounces in a teasing tone.

Jaemin glares at him before leaving a small box over a pile of documents on his desk.

“Did you put a snake in there?”

The omega fakes a smile, “Enjoy. They cost me three dollars.” 

“At least I know I won’t die intoxicated by you.” 

Jeno opens the box and takes the first brownie he sees. He glances at Jaemin, whose eyes are expectant for a reaction, making obvious the fact that he, in fact, was the one who made them. Jeno finds it amusing. And it wasn’t a surprise when he tasted the very noticeable fudgy flavour, soft and sweet. 

“So?” the omega asks. 

“I’ve tried better.” 

Jaemin doesn’t hide his annoyed face, which causes Jeno to chuckle.

“Take a bite.” he tells him, “I’m kidding, they’re really good.” 

Jaemin does so. He bites from the piece Jeno’s holding for him and immediately flushes, while Jeno just smiles. 

“See. It’s delicious.” 

Jeno is suddenly aware of the looks that their friends are giving them. He kills Haechan with his gaze when the latter mimics a knife cutting his throat. 

“Jeno?” Jaemin calls. 

_Jeno._ He likes how it sounds coming from him. He hums in response.

“I want– I want to ask you something. I swear it’s the last thing.”

“What is it?” 

“I will visit Yuri today, and I don’t want to go alone.” 

Jeno doesn’t know if he likes where Jaemin’s words are going. "What about your friends?” 

“Yes, I could ask them–” he wants to say something else, Jeno sees how his mouth doubts to pronounce the words, “But, can you come with me?” 

_Why?_ Jeno wants to ask again _. Of course I want, Jaemin, but I can’t._

“Don’t worry, you can say no.” 

“Jaemin, I was the one who got her arrested.” 

“I know, I know, sorry.” Jaemin murmurs with his expression changing.

_Oh, how awful those eyes make him feel._

“Have a good–”

“Wait,” Jeno lets out, remembering his new case with Taeyong. _God, he must be the weakest alpha in this world_ , “I have to interview someone in the same prison. I’ll go with you.”

He just hopes Taeyong’s patience keeps him alive. 


	24. Chapter 24

People always say that if _you know yourself, you will realize_ ,

that life is simple and that _you_ control your own destiny.

Jaemin disagrees. 

Because he thought, he really thought he knew himself. He thought he acknowledged all sides of his personality, yet there’s someone new in his life that is constantly proving him wrong. 

When it’s about unimportant typical comments or questions like: How was your day? Did you sleep well today? Did you eat? 

So common and boring, but so inexplicable and meaningful when is **Lee Jeno** who pronounces those words. 

And life is simple? He doesn’t have an argument, but he just laughs at the phrase. 

_You control your own destiny._ He hates destiny. He hates how destiny is fucking his emotional stability. He hates how destiny makes him witness his friend’s depressed eyes behind a crystal. 

She has a smile from ear to ear as she looks at Jaemin. In some way, achieving an uncomfortable feeling in him. 

How bad is it to think your friend is a criminal? 

“Min. Oh my god, Min, you’re finally here.” he hears her say as soon as he puts the phone on his ear, “Are you... still mad at me?” 

_Mad isn’t the exact word I would use._ _  
_

“Yes.”

“Sorry, I just didn’t know what to say. I felt like you wouldn’t believe me, I’m an idiot, aren’t I? And now I’m paying for it.” 

He feels the worried stare of Jeno on him. The alpha had said he came here to interview a prisoner, yet he’s attempting to keep a conversation with one of the officers not far from the omega. 

Something about that makes Jaemin angry. 

Yuri is lamenting, mumbling things, and going in circles on the same topics. 

Jaemin gets tired. Not by her repetitive short stories, but because he doesn’t think he can handle the pain in his chest when he looks at her. 

“When was the last time you talked with Jaehyun?” Jaemin finally lets out. 

“Jaehyun?” she lowers her voice, “I don’t remember.... some days ago. Why?” she asks, “Did you two speak about the trial? What is it?” 

Jaemin looks down. _No, it can’t be her._

“Min, what is it?” Yuri insists. 

“Yuri, did... did you do it?” it's stupid, Jaemin knows. It's stupid to ask such a question as if it was so easy to answer for anyone in this place. He doesn't know why he did it, he doesn't know how to control what comes out of his mouth anymore. He sounds pathetic, he feels that way. 

Her expression drops. She looks around nervously, like her eyes would be able to find a kind of sign or direction. Maybe just bewildered. 

“I did what? Jaemin, no. I didn’t, I– I didn’t.” and she breaks into tears, “You out of all people, Min, really?” 

It doesn’t affect his suspicions, however, he stills feels terribly bad. The worst friend on this planet. A lost and disconnected boy who doesn’t know how to handle anything. 

“Don’t leave me. You’re the only person that can get me out of here.” 

From there, Jaemin stops listening. He contains his tears. And after assuring her that _he won’t,_ he leaves. At the same time that the alpha’s minty scent follows his steps. 

He looks for his car, seconds later remembering that he came in Jeno’s car. The omega finds it immediately as Jeno walks without any kind of hurry.

The way back to his workplace manages to calm him a little. Neither of them speaks, but it still doesn’t feel awkward.

It always takes Jaemin at least a couple of months, or even a year to be comfortable around someone, then why is it different with Jeno? _What makes him different?_

The smell of Jeno’s car is so _him. There are_ maybe two or three things mixed, like cigarettes or some type of spray. Nevertheless, his fragrance is the one that stands up the most, and it makes Jaemin wonder how his scent would be mixed with Jeno’s. 

He shakes the random thought away. 

Things go in a totally different way when Jeno decides to speak, and Jaemin’s blood boils at his words. 

“You’re too easy to manipulate.” 

He freezes. Rage and confusion combined. 

“I’m serious.” he adds, “That’s what Yuri was doing with you. Manipulation.” 

“I’m not easy to manipulate.” 

“You are.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

Jeno sighs, eyes firm on the road, “Okay, then quit being her defender.” 

“It’s not so simple.” 

The detective scoffs, “It is simple. If you don’t want to be on the murderer’s side, you don’t defend them. Pretty simple.” 

“You don’t understand.” 

“I do understand, but I don’t think you understand yourself.” 

That was the last thing Jaemin imagined Jeno would say. 

“Shut up.” 

Jeno chuckles, catching a glimpse of Jaemin and clicking his tongue.

_He’s right,_ but Jaemin hates to realize something about himself by someone else’s mouth _._ _By Lee Jeno’s mouth._

It wasn't the right time to let out his anger, but he still proceeds to. “You were looking at me the whole time during my conversation with Yuri. I don’t need you to take care of me, okay? I’m totally capable of doing that myself.” 

“You were the one who asked me to keep you company though.” 

“And?”

“And?” Jeno imitates his tone, “Tell me one thing, angel. What’s the real reason I’m here? Why did I come with you on a day _and_ occasion I'm not supposed to?"

Jaemin recognizes the place where Jeno just parked. They’re outside the firm. 

“Because you had to do something about one of your cases.” 

“No.” he says as he frees himself from the seatbelt, “It’s because _you_ asked me to.” 

The omega frowns, in disbelief of his dumb heart starting to beat faster. 

“See, I’m honest.” the alpha adds calmly, “Now, what’s your reason? Why did you ask me and not someone else? Your friends, _your boyfriend._ ” 

Jaemin feels so small and fragile under his piercing stare. Hell, he doesn’t know how to make his brain formulate a reason that won’t give away his weak mystifying self-being. 

“So, angel? Lost your tongue?” 

Whatever happening inside his brain makes it a hundred times harder. Among all the mess and his beating heart, he finally finds a way to voice an answer out, even surprising himself. “I feel safe with you. That’s why.”

Jeno, on the other hand, seems to take a second to process his words. Then a teasing smirk forms on his face, and he says, “Am I your bodyguard? In that case, I was right when I was watching you.”

“God, can’t you take this seriously?” 

“It’s better if I don’t take this seriously, angel. if I did...” he cuts his own words, making Jaemin impatient. 

“If you did then what, Lee?” 

“I’d do something I shouldn’t and I’m not sure you’d like me to do.”

It’s Jaemin’s turn to scoff now, “You do a lot of things I don’t like already.” 

“Flirting or starting a fight?” 

“Neither of those,” Jaemins replies firmly, “but end your sentence if you have the balls.” 

Jeno smiles, getting so dangerously close to his face, with one palm on the small compartment in front of Jaemin, and the other on his seat. His scent quenching the omega’s nostrils.

“If I did,” he pauses for a moment, which Jaemin takes to swallow his increasing nervousness, “it would make me want to kiss you.” 

And god. 

Jaemin **wants** Jeno to kiss him. 

“You’re so shameless,” he murmurs, letting his eyes memorize the alpha's features from the short distance.

Jeno's lips form a smile that reaches his eyes, turning them into bright half-moons. And it may be irrelevant for some, yet it becomes the most alluring detail in Jaemin’s little world. 

“Am I the shameless one? You’re looking at my lips.” 

“Am I?” Jaemin pronounces softly.

He can’t. He doesn’t want to control what his impulsive body wants him to do.

His eyes travel back to Jeno’s, mesmerized by how they had become slightly darker, while Jaemin was in a dreamy state, going back to his lips and enjoying the look in his eyes. 

One last glance and the alpha finally does what he wanted him to, he smashes their lips together. 

Slow and a little aggressive, however, contrary to what Jeno had said, Jaemin likes it a little too much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write, hope you liked it as much as I did ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone compares the feeling of regret as negative, which is in fact understandable since it involves getting a sense of loss or sorrow at what might have been. 

But Jaemin firmly believes it is more. It is a helpful emotion. 

Because if he hadn’t kissed Jeno, he would have never felt how soul-stirring a simple touch of lips can be. 

The sound of their lips separating still repeats in his mind and it makes him blush worse than a high-school girl, much worse with the smile that appears without his consent.

_Hell, why is life playing with my emotions like it’s a baseball match?_

_It was just a kiss._

It has passed around two hours since it happened, and Jaemin can’t get it out of his head, nor his lips. 

“Jaemin? Why aren’t you answering your phone?” Kun asks.

The omega forgot his boss was in his office. 

“Oh, yes.” he replies, huffing when he reads the contact. He expects a headache, “Hi, mom.” 

“Nana!” she screams through the phone, “I made something delicious for tonight. Do you think you and Jaehyun can come?” 

_Jaehyun... Fuck._

It was like guilt just entered his body almost stabbing him in the process. 

“I don’t know. I’ll have to ask him first, mom.” he tries to sound as relaxed as possible. 

“He always says yes! You’re the one making up excuses.” 

The omega sighs, knowing too well his mother is going to win anyway, “Then you call him.” 

“I will! Then we’ll wait for you two.”

After their traditional goodbyes, he hangs up and massagess his forehead, sighing and sitting straight once he catches Kun’s confused expression. 

“Are you.... alright?” the older says, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m great, why wouldn’t I?” 

Kun laughs, “That sounds so fake. You’ve been acting so weird lately.” 

“Weird? I’m not weird. I’ve been stressed, that’s all”

“Are things between you and Jaehyun good? I mean I know you just went out with him hours ago, but I overheard your conversation with your mom and it sounds like–”

“What?” Jaemin stops him, “Hyung, when did I go out with Jaehyun? Is age affecting you?” he mocks. 

The older fakes a laugh, “Didn’t you take your break time to see him?” 

“No.” _I saw Lee Jeno._

“Oh. My bad. Whose car was the one I saw then? Your boyfriend has a different car every time I see him so I thought that was a new one.” 

The omega’s stomach drops.

“A– a friend.” 

“A friend? 

“Yes, a new friend.” 

“Okay...” Kun's tone is notably of someone unconvinced, but Jaemin is definitely not ready to tell him the reality, “Don’t overwork yourself, and remember you can talk to us if you’re not feeling okay.” 

Jaemin shows him a smile. “Yes, Hyung, thanks.” 

His boss closes the door after being out of the room. Jaemin can finally let his _problematic_ being get out. 

_Fuck, if Kun saw Jeno’s car, did someone else see him inside? Did someone else see them kiss?_

He lets his thoughts sink his mind as he blankly stares at the window in his office. 

Lee Jeno means trouble in every aspect of his life. 

His hands travel automatically to grab his phone, his fingers move on their own when they open Kakaotalk and look for the detective's contact, and then he opens the chat, freezing for a second, his face burning as if _he_ were there, watching him.

Then he sends the words typed by his sudden stupid impulse. 

**_Contact: dumb detective_ **

_I hate you_

_so much_

_6:03 PM_

**_dumb detective_ **

_Oh wow_

_I don't think a normal person kisses someone he hates_

_6:03 PM_

_GOD_

_SHUT UP_

_6:04 PM_

**_dumb detective_ **

_You know... you always say that_

_And I've noticed it happens whenever I tell you something that's true but you don't want to hear_

_6:05 PM_

_**dumb detective** _

_You should stop suppressing your own feelings, angel_

_6:05 PM_


	26. Chapter 26

Oh, dinner with his parents. 

He loves both of them, he deeply does. But there are times when he wants to tell them one or two things that he‘s clearly aware they wouldn’t like. 

Jaemin is helping prepare the table as their parents tell him about their past days, he only responding with hums and facial expressions. He doesn’t feel like talking. 

_You should stop suppressing your own feelings, angel._

_How does one do that?_ he had wanted to ask.

Jaemin has always been a giver. Perhaps it’s part of his personality or just the way he’s been raised. In any case, he’s not the type of person who would do what his heart and brain directly tell him to, he does what he believes other people would like him to. He really loves giving his everything to people, filling their hearts with joy, but sometimes he isn't aware when he leaves nothing to himself. 

His mother’s voice from the living-room made him realize Jaehyun arrived. Suddenly the anxiousness lands in his body. 

The alpha doesn’t look like he always does. There’s no sign of a smile on his face while he talks to his parents. There are only little glances directed at him, full of sadness, and unsaid words. 

And that just manages to make him feel worse. 

It’s uncomfortable. From the moment they sit to the moment his mother tries to make a conversation about their relationship. 

“You should really get engaged once this whole situation about Yuri ends.” his father mentions. 

Jaemin has to eat faster to avoid looking at them. However, what Jaehyun responds, it causes aggrievement in Jaemin. 

“Yes, I’ve been thinking about it too. We should do it by the end of the year.” 

He hears his mother clap enthusiastically. 

Jaehyun is acting like he didn’t come to his house in the early morning and made a mess of his already confused mind. Not even adding the things that he’s been hiding from him. 

Jaemin stands up, not caring for everyone's eyes landing on him as he scowls at Jaehyun and walks out of the house. 

That’s the most reckless thing he’s ever done in front of his parents, leave the table with the plate unfinished. _Stupid_. 

Of course, he knows the alpha is chasing him, but he has already crossed the door and his family is observing from a distance.

“Hey, hey! What are you doing?” Jaehyun shouts, stopping his feet once Jaemin turns around. 

“What the fuck was that? You talk about engagement when you haven’t told me shit about whatever you and Yuri are hiding.” 

“Yuri and I aren’t hiding anything!” Jaehyun exclaims angrily. 

The omega knows his mouth is going to betray him, the words are fighting to get out. “Jaehyun, I’m so tired. I’m really so tired of you treating me like I’m so easy to fool,like I’m someone you can manipulate and treat like shit. _”_

“I don’t think of you like that, Jaemin.” 

“Then tell me what you wanted to that night. When you said you weren’t ready,” he recalls the alpha’s face, the same sad gaze he had when he arrived at his parents’ house. 

“That wasn’t serious. I was drunk.” 

"No, you-"

“I didn’t know what I was saying, Min, trust me,” Jaehyun utters lowly, walking closer to Jaemin. 

“You’re doing it again! I want you to understand I can’t trust you anymore."

“Jaemin," he breathes, "I know things between us haven’t been perfect, but I will recompense it to you.” 

"I know Yuri is guilty, and I know there’s more that you haven’t told me.” he finally lets out, “I’ll quit, I don’t want to be her lawyer.”

“Min, I can’t stop you, but think–”

“Please, If you’re going to speak just to lie, then don’t talk to me at all. Jaehyun, I can’t stand this anymore. I can’t be with you anymore.” 

The alpha tries to grab his hand, Jaemin denies instinctively. “No, Jaemin. We’re all stressed, you don’t need to act like this. Give me more days, please, just give me time.” 

“Now you’re asking for time? When you just said you didn’t know what you were talking about? That just proves that I’m right, that you think I’m stupid.” 

Jaemin has never seen him with such a lost gaze, Jaehyun seems uneasy as he spits, “Why are you acting this way?” 

“This way?” the omega asks incredulously. 

“Is there someone behind this? Is someone getting inside your head, Jaemin?” 

“No one is getting inside my head. Do you think it’s necessary or else it’s senseless that I’ve opened my eyes on my own?”

The alpha shakes his head, “That’s not what I meant. I just think it’s curious how friendly you were last time I saw you with Lee Jeno.” 

The idea of telling Jaehyun right there that he and Jeno kissed flashes his mind, it seems so tempting. That way Jaehyun would be the one to break up their relationship, but, on the other side, he is scared of even thinking about the possible consequences of it. He thought he knew Yuri, yet she was capable of committing a crime. He thought he knew his boyfriend, yet he doesn't recognize him right now. Jaemin inhales deeply, not wanting to speak any longer. He steps closer to his car and opens his mouth to finalize their argument. “Goodbye, Jaehyun.” 


	27. Chapter 27

It's 11 pm when he opens the door of his apartment.

It's more than 1 am when his eyes deny his attempts to sleep.

Jaemin reaches for his phone on the nightstand beside his bed, and once again, his fingers type in _his_ chat.

**_Contact: dumb detective_ **

_Are you there?_

_01:26 AM_

_You must be sleeping, sorry_

_01:28 AM_

_I don't know why, out of all people, I trust you the most_

_Is it bad?_

_01:28 AM_

_I just got to know you, I don't understand how that's possible either_

_01:28 AM_

_Jeno_

_01:30 AM_

_I really need to hear your voice_

_01:32 AM_

**_dumb detective_ **

_I'm not sleeping_

_I'll call you_

_01:32 AM_


	28. Chapter 28

A lot of unanticipated things have occurred to Jeno at midnight, it has become more usual as years pass. His job is the reason. 

However, messages from Na Jaemin are what really caught him off guard. 

His mind had decided to dedicate that day to the pretty omega and the soft pink lips that had tasted so much better than he could have imagined. 

Seeing his name, with the words; _I really need to hear your voice._ For fuck’s sake, it drove him crazy. 

“Jeno.” is the first word the omega pronounces, low and soft. 

Jeno smirks to himself, sitting on the border of his bed, “Were you crying?” 

“No,” he responds with a giggle barely audible, “what makes you think that?” 

“Your voice,” Jeno utters, sure of his suspicion. 

Jaemin hums from the other side. Jeno knows he's shaking his head although he can't see him. “I didn’t cry.” 

“I don’t believe you. You’ll have to send proof.” 

“Hey! No!" Jaemin complains, "I look ugly right now.” 

“I doubt that.” 

“Dumb,” he mutters.

“Seriously," Jeno tells him, knowing for sure this wasn't the usual _Lawyer Na Jaemin_ , "Are you okay, angel?” 

“Don’t call me that. I’m so far from being an angel.”

The alpha tsks, “I know. I never said you act like an angel, but you look like one.” 

“I- I don’t." Jaemin huffs, "Jeez, look for better pick up lines.” 

Jeno laughs, “That wasn’t a pick-up line. That’s the way I see you."

“Such an idiot.” he hears Jaemin murmur. 

“So, you can’t sleep again? Do you need therapy from Seol?”

“Who’s Seol?”

“My cat." he answers, looking at his pet peacefully sleep on the couch of his room, "She’s sleeping but she’ll give you some of her time.” 

Jaemin giggles softly, Jeno then thinks that was the most adorable sound he's ever heard.

“Now I understand why you’re single.” 

Jeno briefly chuckles. If being honest, he hasn’t had a long-term relationship. He got tired of trying after some time and simply stuck to casual sex and occasional dates if he felt like it. Nothing serious. His job doesn’t give him the time anyway. He has never given it importance

“Oh, so you were curious about my status, I see.” 

Two or three seconds of silence pass until Jaemin speaks, it was as low as a whisper, but still loud enough for Jeno to hear. “... Yeah.”

The alpha smiles, “I’m surprised by your brave attitude tonight.” 

“It’s a little hypocrite of me, isn’t it? Because I’m still with Jaehyun.” 

Jeno doesn’t know what to reply. He sometimes can’t understand Jaemin no matter how long he looks into those eyes, and it’s obviously even worse through the phone. But it _does_ leave on him a foreign sensation. 

“I don’t want to be with him anymore. Jeno, how are you doing this to me?” 

“You–” he continues, but doesn't finish.

The way his voice turns down worries the alpha, “Angel, I’m here if you need anything. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t know. It’s... so weird, I can’t even understand myself right now.” 

Jaemin’s voice gets weaker than before, his breathing a little accelerated. Then, Jeno hears a whimper. It makes him more worried and certainly, it disconcerts him.

However, in spite of everything, he was not ready for the omega's next mumble of words.

“I... need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one got a little sad, corny and horny ngl


	29. Chapter 29

**_Jaemin's phone_ **

**_Contact: Ronjon_ **

_RENJUN I NEED HELP_

_07:00 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_??????_

_07:00 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_I'm at work_

_where you should also be_

_07:00 AM_

_I KNOW_

_I HAVE AN EMERGENCY I NEED SUPRESANTS_

_07:01 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_Na Jaemin_

_Couldn't you get them yourself??_

_07:01 AM_

_MY HEAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO COME THIS EARLY_

_I WASN'T PREPARED_

_07:01 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_Man_

_What should I do with you?_

_It'll take me some time,_

_don't move from your apartment_

_07:02 AM_

_WHY WOULD I FUCKING LEAVE MY APARTMENT WHEN I'M IN HEAT_

_07:02 AM_

God, he should really get omega friends.

  
Jaemin has never had serious problems with his heats. He likes to think that ever since he presented as an omega, his controls are perfect. 

Last night, he knew there was something going on with him and his body, but he didn’t pay attention to it. With his parents' conversation and the argument with Jaehyun, maybe it all distracted him. 

_But he did make a mistake._

_He shouldn’t have texted Jeno._

He had been suspicious of his early situation. Not aware, but suspicious. It doesn’t matter, because he still humiliated himself. And hanging up after realizing what he said was probably the best decision he took the whole day. God, _how embarrassing._

The image of him so close to his face suddenly invade his thoughts. “No, no, no,” he repeats to himself. 

It would make him feel a hundred times less guilty if Jaehyun was the one in his head. Because it should be Jaehyun, but it’s not, it’s not his alpha the one he’s thinking about. 

He sighs and decides to take his third shower. His third damn shower in the morning. 

Renjun finally arrives. He just looks at Jaemin with a disgusted face as he grabs de pills desperately. 

“Thank you!” 

“Jesus, your smell.” the beta utters, covering his nose, “Weren’t you on birth control? Isn’t it the same thing?”

“It’s not the same,” the omega sighs in relief, “it helps a little but it isn’t. I stopped taking them a few months ago anyway, they make me gain weight.” 

Renjun snorts, “Whatever. Kun said you could take the day off.”

“No, don’t worry, I’ll go to work.” 

“Jaemin-ah, listen to your boss.”

“I have clients coming today. I’ll be okay. I’m going to wait for the pill to have complete effect on me and I’ll get ready.”

Renjun rolls his eyes, “Fine, fine. I’m out of here, your pheromones are so fucking strong.” in his way to the door, he stops just to say, “Jaehyun came in earlier looking for you. Are you going to leave Yuri’s case? He mentioned something about that.”

“Renjun.” Jaemin pronounces with a fake smile, “It’s not the right time.” 

“Oh.” he sneers at Jaemin. “Sorry. But you’ll have to tell me what the heck is going on.” 

“Yeah, whatever, just go!” 

And Renjun finally leaves. Jaemin can finally throw himself to his sofa, moving uncomfortably, waiting for the intense discomfort to leave his body. 


	30. Chapter 30

Jeno isn’t as secretive or mysterious as many people think he is. He tends to have that impression, but the reality is, he loves attention. 

This might be misunderstood as a _show-off_ like some people used to describe him while in Training Academy. But it just gives him so much satisfaction to have annoyed, envious eyes on him. 

In spite of that, his purpose was never to be number one in everything _,_ and to be honest, he wasn’t as competitive as he looked. In fact, sometimes he doesn’t care enough. 

He doesn’t know if he wants to see Jaemin anymore. Well, should he? Honestly, Jeno has never cared about what other people think of him, so it doesn't matter how many times someone tells him that he shouldn't be trying something with the omega. Perhaps Jaemin doesn't know he has him wrapped around his fingers, and at the end of the day, even if Jeno doesn't listen to anyone else, Jaemin is the one who chooses, and he seems to have chosen Jaehyun.

Although the more Jeno thinks about it, the more complicated it gets. 

Na Jaemin is the sweetest mystery in his life. A sweet mystery who was currently in the same fucking room they met for the first time, purposelessly avoiding his gaze, making Jeno formulate all these assumptions about his feelings and about Jaemin's.

Jeno lets out a bitter laugh, deciding to pay attention to what Haechan and Yukhei were talking about. 

“Your impossible love is here, huh.” Haechan murmurs, and his older friend chuckles. 

“It’s weird to not see him waiting at your desk.” Yukhei mocks. 

Jeno doesn’t need to reply. The look he gives them is enough for both of his friends to cut their taunts and continue their previous conversation. 

The omega is with Taeyong. He’s also accompanied by another person he doesn’t recognize, so he easily guesses another of his clients is in trouble. 

Jeno gives up. He stops trying to connect eyes with the omega.

He can understand if Jaemin feels embarrassed. Yesterday’s phone call was... _different from their past ones_. But he also said things Jeno couldn’t simply erase. 

The detective looks at the person next to Jaemin stand up and how the latter follows.

Jeno feels the necessity to stop him from leaving. However, instead, to prevent himself from doing so, he snatches the documents Haechan had with him.

“What are you doing?” he exclaims.

“Were you going to leave this in the data room?”

“Yes...” the younger replies suspiciously. 

“I’ll do it for you.” 

Jeno drags his feet away from there. _Since when does he need self-control?_

But he knows his attempts were in vain when the scent his sense of smell had memorized too well, get closer than it should, obstructing his plans. 

The alpha didn’t wait for him to call his name or do something. He just walks slower, stopping in a vending machine to get a soda, and turning around in the middle of the halfway. Ready to confront this _confusing_ person.

Hell, Na Jaemin always steals his breath away.

His blonde hair looks as soft as usual, his plump, rosy lips are covered in gloss, and his jasmine scent is notably stronger than any other day. 

“Are you mad at me?” the omega speaks in a whisper. 

It is hard to believe how those simple words make Jeno change his mood instantly. The only thing he wants to do now is to taste his lips again. 

“I’m not mad.” 

Jaemin fidgets with his hands, “You looked mad a few seconds ago.” 

“That’s because I was, now I’m not,” Jeno says while laying his back on the wall next to the machine. 

“Was it... because of yesterday? Sorry, I– don’t know what’s going on with me lately, even with my... heats.” Jaemin whispers the last word as his cheeks turn crimson.

Jeno can’t help to let out a chuckle when he looks at him, gaining a playful hit from the younger. 

“I quit her case.” 

“I’m glad.” he smiles at the omega. 

“It’s not wrong if I still attend the retrial?”

“It’s your decision, Jaemin, but I don’t think it’s wrong.” 

The omega nods.

Jeno’s arm is unbrotherly spread on the rod attached to the wall, while with his left hand he drinks from the can of soda. Haechan’s documents are long forgotten on one of the seats near them. 

“I–” Jaemin hesitates, “I’m going to break up with Jaehyun.” 

It was unexpected, although exactly what he wanted to hear. Maybe Jaemin can read his mind.

“Yeah?” he shows him a cocky smile, enjoying way too much the omega's flushed face.

“Wipe that grin off your face,” Jaemin murmurs, forming a cute pout as he speaks, “I feel bad.”

“I don’t.” 

“I know you don’t, you idiot.” 

The alpha keeps a subtle smile on his face, and they stay like that for a moment, in silence as they watch some people pass by once in a while.

Maybe minutes or seconds, that’s not important. What’s important is how Jaemin’s hand starts to slowly move closer, making its way to Jeno's slowly, until their fingers are brushing and Jaemin taps on the rod, maybe nervous. Jeno chuckles softly, then feeling how Jaemin starts playing with his fingers.

Jeno looks down at their corny action, a sly smile forms on his face. He gazes at Jaemin’s profile and pulls him by his _playful hand_ , causing the omega to utter a yelp as his shoulder hits Jeno's upper arm, and finally, he can interlock their fingers. 

Jaemin's eyes wander around his surroundings as if realizing what was happening. He detaches their hands and steps in front of Jeno. 

“Is there coffee in this machine?” he pronounces nervously.

Jeno smiles. First, he thinks to himself; _What’s gotten into me?_ Because Na Jaemin looks so damn precious, so damn kissable. Then, all those thoughts vanish. It was so fast that by the time his conscience gets back, he is already holding the omega’s waist and tenderly kissing him, the latter reciprocating immediately.

Jaemin's glossy lips are as sweet as the first time. 

And the tenderness ends once he grips on Jeno’s shirt and bites his lips, only making Jeno want more as he introduces his tongue in his mouth, and Jaemin lets out a soft moan. 

What a wonderful, what a terrible idea. 

Wonderful because Jeno could finally confirm Jaemin wants him maybe as much as he does. 

Terrible because Jaemin’s scent becomes stronger, his pheromones probably notorious for anyone who chooses to walk by, and his eyes so dark and needy. 

With red lips that whisper “Alpha.”


	31. Chapter 31

Although his superiors are always reminding him of his limitations. There has never been an occasion in which Jeno has thought he needs real orders, or directions, because eventually, after all the times he’s been reprimanded, things have ended up pointing positively at him. 

_But that doesn’t mean he disrespects his job nor its surroundings._

These thoughts, however, are completely disregarded by his right mind. How can’t it? When he has Na Jaemin’s breath mixing with his own and his delicate hands roaming around every inch of his torso.

This is not the most impulsive he’s ever been, but ironically, it is the riskiest.

Locking himself and the pretty omega in the same data room was not the greatest of ideas he’s ever had. He knows way too well that confidential documents are kept in there and that only authorized people can enter. How dead he would be if his captain knew he didn’t just let someone who’s not from the department in, but be basically eating out this someone’s mouth. 

Jaemin pushes him in search of oxygen, both heavily breathing as they stare at each other. 

He feels high just looking at Jaemin’s eyes, full of desire, saliva on each corner of his mouth and swollen lips. It’s so ethereal, yet so arousing. 

The omega pulls Jeno by his neck and starts leaving open-mouthed kisses on his jaw, going down his neck, taking small bites of his skin. The alpha, on the other hand, doesn’t allow his own hands to travel further than Jaemin's waist, yet Jaemin is dying for more touch as he squirms, trying to get Jeno closer if that was even possible. 

The alpha’s hands instinctively squeeze the thin waist as Jaemin sucks harshly on a spot of his neck, the omega whimpers and Jeno has to draw away slightly. His pants suddenly feel painfully tight and uncomfortable around his hard-on. 

“We should stop,” Jeno breathes, with his forehead leaned on Jaemin’s, and leaving both of his hands around him on the wall. 

Jaemin shakes his head, which causes the alpha to thumb his bottom lip. _Bad decision_. Jaemin is sucking on his thumb. 

Jeno grunts and he parts his hand from the younger, to quickly attack his lips voraciously.

However, the younger’s hands had other plans when they get under Jeno’s shirt, greedily touching until they attempt to anxiously unbuckle Jeno’s belt. And he has to pause for the second time. 

“Alpha... p-please...” 

Jeno thinks he looks so innocent with the begging gaze he has, even though his actions are the total opposite, it turns into a contrast he comes to adore.

“As much as I want this. You’re not thinking straight, you’re in heat.” 

“I want this too.” the omega replies instantly. 

The older sighs, “I’ll bring you suppressants.” 

“No, no, no. I already took them. Jeno, I did, please.” he whines, “Help me. I need you so bad.” 

Jaemin moves uncomfortably between the wall and his body, pulling him closer by clinging to his shoulders. 

“Jeno, I can’t stand it.” he almost cries out, “I swear I’m aware of what I’m doing, I swear.” 

Jeno leaves a short kiss on his lips, replying, “Sit on the floor.” 

Jaemin doesn’t seem to question his words. He immediately complies. Next, Jeno copies the omega’s action, then he grabs his waist to lift him and place Jaemin on top. 

The omega adjusts himself, straddling Jeno, and with no following words, he kisses the alpha, slowly grinding on his thigh. 

Jeno smirks against the kiss when he feels how wet Jaemin is, soaking the fabric of his jeans with slick right at the moment he started moving.

He palms and squeezes the omega’s ass, converting Jaemin’s soft moans to others much more loud and lewd.

Jeno’s dick twitches inside his pants at the lustful sight right in front of him, whining and moaning his name. 

The omega has his head leaned on Jeno’s shoulder as he rides desperately the muscle of his leg. His shaky hands travel to the alpha’s clothed length to knead it. 

Jeno groans when Jaemin tightens his hold, and the latter whimpers in unison. 

“Don’t do that,” he tells Jaemin with a hoarse voice.

“But I- I want to...” the omega manages to respond, and his second attempt is stopped by the alpha lifting him again, and putting him right on top of his crotch.

Both sigh at the contact. Jaemin bites Jeno’s lips to avoid moaning. But Jeno finds it so entertaining that he decides to help the omega by bucking his hips up, meeting Jaemin’s movements. 

“Ah-h Jeno!” the omega moans. 

The alpha then takes control of Jaemin’s hips as he starts to feel weaker under his touch.

Jaemin isn’t mindful of the volume of his tone anymore. He doesn’t stop moaning the alpha’s name as he sinks his nails on his shoulders.

“Angel," the alpha hushes, "trust me, I love how you’re saying my name but if someone hears you, I’m screwed.” 

Then Jeno feels him bury his face in the crook of his neck and spread his arms around his back, muting himself. 

“Jen– I’m– ‘m close.” his muffled voice says. He faces Jeno, and next, he slightly leans his head to the other side, showing the alpha his neck. 

Jeno knows exactly what the omega is asking. It’s such a tempting idea. God, it makes him want to fuck him right then and there. But he doesn’t let the seductive idea take over him. Jaemin is still deep in his high. 

The older leans and kisses gently the skin Jaemin is showing him. Just seconds later, a last high-pitched moan leaves his mouth, and Jeno stops moving him, he caresses Jaemin's sides as he pants against his mouth. 

_So beautiful._ The alpha thinks to himself, observing Jaemin's half-lidded eyes, his flushed face, and his sweaty skin. 

Neither of them speaks for some minutes, Jaemin trying to steady his breathing, and Jeno watching him while thumbing his cheeks, as at the same time, trying to ignore what Jaemin indirectly had _asked_ a few minutes ago. 

“Are there...” the omega starts, “cameras here?” 

Jeno chuckles, “You care about that now?” 

Jaemin looks at him with puppy eyes, then hits his chest. 

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t have brought you here, would I? It’s a private room.” 

Jeno smiles when the younger looks around, with his lips slightly parted in surprise. “Isn’t it dangerous for you if someone finds out I was here?”

“Yes, I could lose my job,” Jeno responds dryly.

Jaemin’s eyes widen, “Asshole! Why did you bring me here?” 

The alpha clicks his tongue, “You’re welcome, Na Jaemin.” 

“A bathroom would have been a better idea.”

“The bathrooms here are disgusting, plus, it’s not the first time I do something dangerous for you.”

“Not the first time?”

“Are you playing dumb, angel?”

Jaemin giggles. He pecks Jeno’s lips before replying, “Sorry. I won’t do it again.” 

It’s hard to ignore words like that when they come from sweet lips like Na Jaemin’s. The detective leans in, connecting their lips with ease, calmy and delicately this time.

There’s still a disaster between them. Both need new pants, leaving aside that Jeno still has a certain situation down there. 

Due to Jaemin’s _omega_ problem. He thinks of only two other omegas that can help him. Haechan, who is probably going to make fun of him for the rest of his life, and Taeyong who is probably going to kill him this time. 

At least those are the only things he needs to worry about for now. 


	32. Chapter 32

A bright new day. Jaemin was glad that when he got out of bed, his body had decided not to betray him at least for that day. He still took his suppressants and went to work. 

Today, he brought a bag with him. Inside were Haechan’s clean pants, Jaemin _formally_ met him yesterday, and no in a way he would prefer. _How embarrassing._ He had basically been introduced to Jeno's friends in the worst circumstances. Taeyong, who was so sweet to him but almost killed Jeno, and Haechan, who didn’t even look surprised buy eventually cracked up.

His first two appointments with his clients finally ended. So for a moment, he thought he could drive and give the bag to Haechan, however that meant having a high possibility of encountering Jeno too. And it’s not that he doesn’t want to. He really wants to see the alpha, but what worries him is his freaking heat, attacking him unexpectedly again.

That was just another thing to add to the list; the list of things he had never experienced before with Jaehyun. 

_Jaehyun._ He really needs to talk to him. 

Not a surprise, Jaemin is stuck with his thoughts, trying to figure out how everything around him and in him, was changing so quickly. 

In the morning, he received a message from Jaehyun. Jaemin didn’t open it, but logically, he knew the alpha was going to come to the firm sooner or later. However, when Renjun called to his door saying someone was asking for him, the omega got confused because not only his friend had an insinuating face, but Jaehyun wouldn't come to his office and ask for him, he would open the door without proper notice.

It takes him about five steps out of his office to discover that the one looking for him was no one else but Lee Jeno. 

Suddenly he feels all the eyes from his curious coworkers on them. Murmuring things, while Jeno only smiles at him.

“Having fun at work?” is the first thing the alpha says. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m having a good day too, thanks.” Jeno pronouns sarcastically. 

“I just– they’re all looking at us.” the younger mutters, “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” he chuckles, “They’re not even trying to hide it. Is my badge too noticeable? Do you think it’s that?” 

Although Jaemin knows the alpha is playing with him, by the way he tilts his head. He really considers it. Especially when some of his coworkers start scanning Jeno without any kind of scruples.

So in a blink of an eye, Jaemin grabs the badge hanging from Jeno’s neck to lift it, not ashamed to quickly pull the collar of his shirt and put the badge inside. 

Jeno looks at him with amusement in his eyes. “Do you know you just made it look worse? You grabbing my shirt and everything.” 

Jaemin can feel the blood run to his face, “I should just sew your mouth.” 

“You don’t want that.”

Jaemin is about to respond, but he gets distracted by the alpha’s cocky smile and his wandering eyes glued to his face. He feels stupidly exposed. 

“W- What do you have there?” the omega changes the conversation, pointing at a thin folder on Jeno’s right hand. 

Jaemin hadn’t even noticed he had it with him, neither the drink he was holding with the same hand. 

_I would have made a disaster hours ago._

“Oh! It’s for you.” 

The omega frowns. He takes the folder and flicks through the pages, dropping his expression when Yuri’s deceased husband is shown in one of the pages. 

“Jeno...”

“It’s just the last thing I think you should know. And this is also yours.” he responds, extending the drink to Jaemin. 

“What is it?” 

“Green tea.” 

Jaemin scrunches his nose, “I don’t like tea.” 

“I don’t care, you have to drink it.” the alpha shakes the cup. 

“But I don’t like it.” 

“I bet you haven’t even tried it.” 

The omega rolls his eyes, “And?” 

“Just take a sip. If you still don’t like it, I’ll give up.” 

Jaemin glares at him. He leans to close his lips around the straw. Drinking the smallest amount, then after being satisfied with the taste, he steals the drink from Jeno’s hand. 

“See. I knew you were going to like it. I’ve noticed you only drink coffee, this is a lot more healthy.” 

“Thanks,” Jaemin mutters. 

The alpha grins. “I have to go.” 

“Wait– uhm, before you do. In two days is the retrial, you must know that already, but, I told you I was attending and–” 

Jaemin cuts his own words. Not scared, just without a rational reaction when he sees Jaehyun walking towards him, towards them. 

Jeno didn’t turn around. He just has to look at Jaemin to guess the reason for his sudden state. 

“I better leave.” 

“Jeno..." Jaemin pronounces, like a silent request for him to stay, with his left hand wrapped around the detective's thumb.

He doesn’t know why he does it. Why he wants Jeno to stay. He could swear he’s no scared of Jaehyun, then why does he need _someone_ to feel safe? 

“Angel, I don’t want to cause you trouble.” Jeno murmurs.

Before Jaemin can reply, Jaehyun steps beside him. Smelling like cigarette and with his uniform a little scruffy.

He’s looking firmly at Jeno, whose aura transformed to a much more intimidating one. It’s not the same as the first time he saw him, definitely not. It was darker, almost making Jaemin want to hide in a corner. 

“Did you lose something in here?” 

“Something like that.” Jeno replies, “Not your business, Sergeant.” 

“Looks like my business,” he utters, catching a glimpse of Jaemin. 

The detective smiles dryly, “I believe you have more things to worry about.” 

Jaehyun tenses by his side. The air around the omega feels heavy. He’s trying to think of something that can lower his nervousness about whatever is happening in front of him. 

The older alpha then scoffs, “Captain Choi seems happy to have you in his team. It’d be such a shame if you were relocated, wouldn’t it? Watch your mouth.”

Jaemin has gotten to know how incisive and cautious Jeno is, nevertheless, this Jeno is clenching his jaw, making the omega fearful of what might come out of his mouth. 

By now, he doesn’t care about all the pair of eyes that are on them. He gets closer to Jeno, his feet guiding him without hesitation. 

“Can I call you later?” he susurrates, even though it's surely possible Jaehyun can hear.

Jaemin feels relieved when he sees him slowly soften his eyes. He gives the alpha a smile, containing the need to peck his lips. 

Jeno nods. His eyes go back to Jaehyun, and then he turns around. The omega stays just observing him walk away while trying to bring confidence to himself, so that he can finally let out all he has to say to the older alpha.


	33. Chapter 33

The omega leaves the drink and folder on his desk. 

It wasn’t the right place, but it was the right time. He needed to have a closure of what seems to have died a long time ago. 

He remembers when his friends used to tell him that their honeymoon phase had ended, that it was normal and so he didn’t need to worry. Deep down though, he knew it wasn’t true. He was more than aware that he never fell in love with Jaehyun, he never even felt in the _honeymoon phase_ , as much as he tried to convince himself that he was. 

“What the fuck was that?” the alpha explaims from the sofa. 

Jaemin hears him huff and continue, “What the fuck was he doing here, Jaemin? What did you tell him?"

He huffs, already feeling out of energy.

"Answer me.” Jaehyun lets out aggrievedly. 

The younger sits next to him, thinking; _Jaehyun looks so... lost._

“What do you think?” Jaemin says almost in a whisper. 

He wishes it didn’t happen this way. He feels horrible and seeing Jaehyun’s red eyes didn’t help at all. 

And he still doesn’t respond, which just makes the conversation feel painfully eternal. 

“We–” Jaemin continues, “I like him.”

The alpha carries an intense gaze, with a mixture of emotions Jaemin wouldn’t know how to describe, however, there was no sign of surprise. 

“More than I would like to admit. I’m sorry, Jaehyun.” the omega completes. 

Why is he even apologizing? For practically cheating on him? He’s not sure. 

“Min... I deserve this, don’t I?” 

“I don’t know what to tell you.” 

“Don’t worry. I know I do. I was just in denial... I guess.” 

The younger sighs, “I’m tired of you saying things like this, and not giving me a damn reason.” 

“I’m sure Lee Jeno already told you.” 

“I don’t need Jeno to tell me that my ex-boyfriend has something with my friend.” 

Jaemin didn’t plan to say this part, which has been chasing him for days now. He doesn’t regret it. Although Jaehyun only lets silence come out, it’s all Jaemin needs. Silence is also an answer. 

“You need to stop believing that I can’t realize shit by myself. The only thing Jeno has done is giving me a better vision of what I used to ignore.” 

“That’s not–” he attempts to repeat. Jaemin had heard that before.

“That’s exactly what you think of me.” 

“Jaemin, it’s not what it looks like." he utters, "I’m tired too.” 

The omega looks away. He’s not ready to see a Jaehyun with glassy eyes, “I really need to hear you say it. But you’re not even trying to explain.” 

“I promised Yuri I wouldn’t, and you have to believe me, I really wish I hadn’t done that.” 

“Then just tell me.” He sees the alpha look up, thinking, or just wandering in his head, “This isn’t you, Jaehyun.” 

“I’m sorry. I’ve done so many shit for the retrial that I’m afraid that if I tell you what I want to right now, everything will just fuck up.” 

Jaemin exhales, “You’re helping her, a criminal.” 

“I want you to know that there’s nothing between me and her now.” 

“Congratulations,” he replies sharply. 

His confession should have hurt. Jaemin had been waiting for it, but it turned out to just be empty words that left him with empty feelings. It’s so wrong. 

“There are so many things I haven’t told you, I’m sure that If you let me explain when everything ends–”

“Jaehyun, after this ends, I don’t want to know anything about Yuri, and I still don’t know If I’d want to know about you.”

He nods, “I’m sorry, Jaemin.” 

“And If this relationship ever meant something to you, don’t try to harm Jeno.” 

The alpha stops, seemingly surprised. He looks at Jaemin and says plainly, “I don’t know if I can promise that.”


	34. Chapter 34

**_Jaemin's phone_ **

_Contact:_ **_dumb detective_ **

_Jeno_

_I think I need that therapy from your cat_

_9:20 PM_

**_dumb detective_ **

_Seol will be honored_

_9:22 PM_

_Can you pass for me then?_

_9:22 PM_

**_dumb detective_ **

_Yes, I'll be done in 10_

_Everything okay angel?_

_9:25 PM_

_Not really_

_but I will be after I see you_

_9:25 PM_


	35. Chapter 35

The rest of his day at work wasn't easy. Trying to pay attention to the rest of his clients, receiving judging gazes from co-workers he barely talks to, and his friends' questions. 

He felt better after talking to them, however, he still has an urge to see someone else. 

The folder was still on his desk, and he saved it in his bag when Jeno passed for him. 

When he walked into Jeno’s apartment, it suddenly felt like such an intimate, huge step. 

_Were things going too fast? Probably._

_Does he care? Evidently, no._

The place was strangely welcoming. Not as spacious or luxurious as his apartment, but somehow better in his perspective. 

A purring catches his attention as he walks looking curiously around, and he stops once he finds where the sound comes from. There Jeno stands, next to a couch, petting a cat’s head as it arches its back. 

“You didn’t make a disaster, I’m proud of you,” he speaks to the cat. 

Jaemin giggles. He sits next to Jeno and yelps when the pet rubs its head on his hand. Then going back to Jeno’s lap. 

“She’s friendly.” the omega lets out. 

“I know.” 

“What was her name?” 

“Did you forget already?” 

“I don’t want to get it wrong!” Jaemin defends himself. 

“Seol.” 

“You could have chosen a better name.” 

Jeno clicks his tongue, “Are you here to judge, Na?” 

“Don’t use that tone or else I’ll go home.” 

“Fine. You started though.” the alpha chuckles to himself, observing as the cat jumps to the coffee table, “Did you eat?” he asks.

“No, but–” 

“I was talking to Seol.” Jeno interrupts. 

The omega furrows his eyebrows, faking indignation as he tries to stand up, about to cross his arms to his chest, but he's quickly stopped by Jeno’s grip on his hips. 

“I’m kidding,” he says while hugging his waist. Jaemin feels like he could melt.

“You’re an idiot.” 

“Your face was funny.” 

His attempts to escape from Jeno’s hold fail miserably. That's why, instead, he just lets the alpha place him by his side, with his hands still on his waist and the omega wonders how it's possible that he still manages to make him blush with insignificant things. 

“Should we order something then?” Jeno leans his foreheads together, while Jaemin makes himself comfortable landing his leg over the alpha’s lap. 

“I’m not hungry.” 

“If I eat, you have to eat too.” 

“No.” the omega pouts, “I’m seriously not hungry.”

It’s so endearing how Jeno runs his fingers through Jaemin's hair. He just wants to curl up and let him do that until he falls asleep. 

“Then we’ll eat later,” Jeno says with a husky voice. 

Jaemin nods, feeling the necessity to bury his face on his neck, and he does so, allowing himself to be enraptured by the alpha’s scent. 

The last time he let this happen, Jaemin’s heat led them to another scenario. Nevertheless, this time he wants to enjoy how calming and intimate it makes him feel. 

That day he also asked for a mark. He, Na Jaemin, _asked to be marked_. Even though the sole thought normally makes his body shake in fear, it doesn’t sound so terrifying when it comes to the man caressing him so gently. Or maybe he’s not thinking clearly. 

“Hey.” the alpha calls, “Do you want to talk about today?” 

Jaemin shakes his head, still sunken in Jeno’s neck. He lifts his head, “I’m okay, I promise.” 

The older moves a hair falling on the omega’s face, “Did he do something to you?” 

“No, it wasn’t like that. I’m just worried about the retrial.” 

“You haven’t read the folder I gave you, right?” 

“I’ll do it tomorrow. I’m exhausted, Jen.” 

“Are you planning on going to sleep without having dinner?” 

Jaemin whines, wanting to end with Jeno’s insisting words. “Shut up for a second.” 

Jeno makes his eyes turn into half-moons. He pecks Jaemin’s cheeks, one by one, the latter moves his head slightly, giggling when Jeno starts again, but all over his face. He stops on his lips, brushing them and Jaemin suddenly is impatient. 

The omega encircles his neck with his arms, waiting for Jeno to kiss him as only he knows, but the latter just keeps brushing their lips and rubbing their noses. 

“Jeno," he whines against his lips, “can you kiss me already?” 

The alpha smiles for the last time before finally allowing him to taste his mouth. 

Jaemin likes way too much how their tongues meet even though it feels gentle and not as desperate as their last time. He’s never enjoyed hands caressing his body so much like when Jeno touches him. 

The sound of their lips separating and connecting again makes chills travel through his body, and it’s so addictive. 

“Angel.” he mutters between kisses, “Can I scent you?” 

_No, Jaemin, control yourself, too fast._ His inner voice, the one who likes to overthink, reprimands. 

“Yes.” is what comes out of his lips nonetheless.

The alpha holds him gently. He kisses his lips twice or thrice more, and slowly starts kissing his neck, then his wrists, and going back to the sensitive area of his neck. He pays special attention to it, burying his nose once in a while, making the omega suppress the groans that occasionally tickle his throat.

With their track of time lost, it’s 1 a.m. before they could notice. Jeno calmly stops himself to look at Jaemin. 

None of them speak for some seconds. Jaemin just pecks his nose, making Jeno giggle softly.

“Should I sleep here?” he finally asks, once again feeling like melting when Jeno smiles at him.

“Whenever you want.” 


	36. Chapter 36

_Jaemin's phone_

_Groupchat: **Musketeers**_

**_Boss Kun_ **

_So are we gonna talk about it?_

_9:15 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_Of course we are_

_9:15 AM_

_No_

_9:16 AM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_Talk about what guys??_

_9:16 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_you should come visit us and you'll find out by yourself_

_9:16 AM_

_Nononono_

_let me live_

_9:18 AM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_I'm tempted... what's going on_

_9:18 AM_

_I broke up with Jaehyun_

_9:18 AM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_Oh really?? I'm sorry?_

_I don't know what to say because I saw it coming_

_9:19 AM_

**_Boss Kun_ **

_Mark..._

_9:19 AM_

_I'm okay!!!_

_9:19 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_that's not even what we were talking about_

_I know he's okay! HE'S BEEN EXTREMELY NICE TO US SINCE MORNING STARTED_

_9:19 AM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_okay_

_and?_

_9:20 AM_

_You guys are overreacting_

**_9:20 AM_ **

**_Boss Kun_ **

_Jaemin we're not judging, we just don't want you to get hurt_

_and you just ended a relationship, so you suddenly coming to work smelling like an alpha_

_it's... new_

_9:20 AM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_WAIT WHAT_

_9:20 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_Yeah_

_A detective_

_9:22 AM_

_This is all new to me too_

_I think you guys know that I'm the type to always think things through_

_and never in my life, I thought that someone could just come into my life and ease my obsessive self_

_so yes_

_it is new for me too_

_whenever I see Jeno there's something in me that doesn't want to separate from him_

_and I was so scared to tell you guys about this, I'm really sorry_

_I was unfaithful and I didn't want you to look down on me_

_especially when all happened so fast_

_and with Yuri's situation.. it was harder_

_9:24 AM_

**_Markieepoo_ **

_Min_

_I'm happy you found somebody_

_Jaehyun is a nice guy but I always thought you weren't completely honest with each other_

_9:24 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_I'd never look down on you. I was just a little upset because I thought you didn't trust us anymore_

_but I'm no one to judge Min, we love you 🤎🤎🤎_

_9:24 AM_

**_Boss Kun_ **

_Absolutely_

_not to ruin the moment but do your parents know??_

_9:24 AM_

_I love you guys too 🥺_

_No..._

_I know they're gonna call me when they find our we broke up_

_god, I'm not ready for that_

_why is it more difficult to tell them when it was easier to confront Jaehyun?_

_9:24 AM_

_Ronjon_

🥺

_9:24 AM_

_No one dare send emotional messages I'm meeting a client in 20_

_9:24 AM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_his name is oddly familiar tho_

_Jeno...???_

_9:25 AM_

_Lee Jeno_

_9:25 AM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_I think I know him_

_9:25 AM_

_WHAT HOW WHEN_

_9:25 AM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_not personally. I think my boyfriend has mentioned his name before_

_mostly to complain..._

_9:27 AM_

**_Boss Kun_ **

_Speaking of your boyfriend, when are we gonna meet him?_

_It's been about 5 months_

_9:27 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_Yeah_

_might be fake_

_9:27 AM_

_MARK_

_9:28 AM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_It's not my fault!! he's always busy_

_9:28 AM_

**_Boss Kun_ **

_And when are we meeting Jeno?_

_9:28 AM_

_My client is calling_

_9:28 AM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_Oh really?_

_9:28 AM_

_Yes haha bye bye_

_9:28 AM_

**_Boss Kun_ **

_Ignoring your boss, huh_

_I'll let it go for now_

_9:28 AM_

* * *

_-Hours later-_

_2:00 PM_

_Jaemin's phone_

_Contact: **dumb detective**_

**_dumb detective_ **

_(picture sent.)_

_Is it okay if I post this?_

_2:00 PM_

_Jeno_

_why did you text me now_

_2:00 PM_

**_dumb detective_ **

_Mmm?_

_Are you upset?_

_2:00 PM_

_No no!!_

_I just want to see you now_

_and it's your fault_

_2:02 PM_

**_dumb detective_ **

_I understand, I'm irresistible_

_2:02 PM_

_Thanks for ruining it_

_2:02 PM_

**_dumb detective_ **

_I can visit you_

_I kinda like hearing your coworkers gossiping_

_and I can help you with the folder, If you haven't read it_

_2:02 PM_

_Yes, I was just going to_

_but not in my office_

_unlike you, I really don't enjoy meddlesome people_

_2:02 PM_

**_dumb detective_ **

_Okay then let's meet at that café where you get that ugly coffee_

_2:03 PM_

_You're ugly_

_oh and_

_I don't feel like driving, pass for me_

_also_

_you can post the picture_

_2:03 PM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture is supposed to be them holding hands in Jeno's apartment :D  
> I'm so used to posting on twitter that I forgot I couldn't attach images here lol


	37. Chapter 37

_'Lovely_ ’ is one of the words that come to Jeno’s mind as he sees Jaemin enthusiastically eat the dessert on their table. 

The omega is enchanting in his eyes. Since day one, Jeno has only been falling deeply for him, and he’s done nothing to stop it, acknowledging the possible consequences just to ignore them completely. 

“Stop looking at me,” Jaemin complains, with pink cheeks. 

“What makes you think I was looking at you? There’s a big window behind you.” 

The omega furrows his brows and turns around slightly. Jeno laughs at the gullible action. 

Jaemin just glances at him before continuing eating. 

There’s a sensation of proudness that can’t make him stop smiling, because Jaemin still has his scent on him, and the combination is excessively compelling for him to ignore, or anyone really.

“I read a little.” the omega starts, pointing at the folder, “There’s an extra testimony. I don’t get it.”

“It’s from the owner of the laboratory. She was out of the country."

“So that’s why you couldn’t contact her?”

Jeno nods, “She called me two days after the trial.” 

Jaemin opens the folder with his free hand and starts to read, looking confused. 

“Whatever Jung Jaehyun is doing to help her,” the alpha speaks while Jaemin flips the papers, “it’s not going to work, the victim’s family already have this.” 

_“On (...) Hwang Chan-min reports the disappearance of the substance polonium-210. With footage of said day deleted...”_ Jaemin pronounces the words on the page. “So, there’s someone else involved?” 

“She couldn’t have gotten it on her own.” 

“And what’s the last page about?” 

“Heritage and the last messages on the victim’s phone. Did you know they were going to divorce?” 

“N-no.” he stutters, taking a quick look at the text. 

The alpha passes a finger on the younger’s frown, “Quit that. Stop stressing yourself over her, she doesn’t deserve a thing from you.”

“I’m not– I’m not stressed. Just a little shocked since she always told me how happy she was with her marriage. At some point, I thought she was trying to make me jealous or something, but now I guess it was to convince herself or to prevent me from suspecting about her and Jaehyun.” 

Jeno doesn’t need to try to put himself in Jaemin’s shoes. He already feels awful just noticing how the omega’s tone changes. He’s only been controlled, manipulated, used, all by people he loved.

He sees Jaemin tap his fingers on the table and gnaw his underlip anxiously. 

With no further thinking, Jeno holds his hand under the table, kneads his knuckles, and smiles when Jaemin reciprocates the touch. 

“Coffee and sugary things aren’t of much help, angel.”

“I’m okay.” the omega mutters, smiling once again when Jeno leads his hand to his lips and kisses on the top. 

They spend some more time there, until their watches tell them it's time to leave. Jeno drives Jaemin back to the firm. The omega feels like his usual self now, and they have a brief conversation before they were already outside of the place. 

Jeno follows him when he gets out of the car, seemingly unconscious or common as if they did this every day. 

“Are you going to be busy tomorrow?” the omega asks first. 

“Tomorrow? Kind of. Why?” 

“Nothing, just asking.” 

The alpha clicks his tongue, “Lie.” 

“It’s alright, it’s not something serious.” he pouts. 

And before Jeno can say anything, a peck landing on his nose leaves him dumbfounded. 

Jaemin chuckles, watching as a smirk appears on the detective's face. “Do it right,” he says, cupping Jaemin’s face to kiss him without warning. 

He hears Jaemin muted giggle against his lips, which only makes him smile as the omega creases the hem of his shirt. 

“Call me tonight,” Jaemin tells him as a goodbye. 

Jeno thumbs his cheek, and is just about to respond, however, Jaemin’s expression changes, and his eyes aren’t looking at him anymore. 

“Jaemin?” a feminine voice says behind him. 

“Hi, mom.” 

Jeno then understands. He turns around, and even if Jaemin hadn’t answered, the same big eyes were evident enough to know he was now in front of his mother. 

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Na,” he says before bowing swiftly. 

She looks at Jeno from feet to the top of his head. Jaemin tenses beside him. 

“He’s- He’s Jeno, Detective Lee Jeno.” 

The woman gives him an emotionless stare. 

“I’ll be waiting for you in your office.” 


	38. Chapter 38

“What kind of twisted joke is this?” his mother’s voice was sharp, threatening, like Jaemin was still a little kid who needed to be scolded.

At this point, Jaemin had lost count of the many arguments he’s had in his office. 

He wonders if she saw them kissing, even though it was undeniably obvious. 

To be honest, he doesn’t want to talk to her. Just thinking about giving explanations makes him sick. 

“Mom,” 

“What were you thinking, Jaemin? What if Jaehyun finds out about it? He won’t forgive you.” 

“Mom, we broke up.” 

“Honey,” she utters, lowering her voice, “You two just had a fight, that’s all. And you just ruined it. Are you having a stupid affair with that man?”

The first words make Jaemin want to laugh, the others hurt him for some reason. 

“No. You don’t understand," he speaks out, "I broke up with him. It wasn’t just a fight, I don’t want us to get back together.” 

“You’re–”

“And...” Jaemin interrupts, “I’m not having an affair.” 

His mother huffs, “Yeah?" she spits, "You're sacrificing a good life with Jaehyun for what?” 

“I want something serious with him.” 

“You already had something serious with a great alpha. Nana, what you’re saying is ridiculous. Tell me, for how long have you known this person?” 

Of course, he does understand his mother’s confusion. Jaehyun must have told them about their rupture today, _the same day she found him with Jeno._

She is disappointed. Jaemin can see it in her eyes. The type of gaze he most avoided for years was now there in front of him. 

“You’re not even replying.” 

Jaemin looks down, he doesn't know what else to say.

“You have to fix this.” 

He curses at the burning sensation coming to his eyes, ready to whatever his mother’s reaction is going to be to his words, “I don’t want to. I like Jeno, I really like being with him, and I don’t want Jaehyun back.” 

“Listen to yourself, Jaemin.” the woman sighs, “Do you really think a man you barely know is going to suddenly make your life brighter?” 

“He’s been there when–”

“And Jaehyun hasn’t? He got your father a job, he’s always helped us when we needed it the most, and this is the way you thank him? cheating on him?” 

_I'm sure he didn’t tell you what he did to me._

“Jesus, you even let him scent mark you. Are you crazy? In what world are you living? Just wait for your father to hear this.” 

“You’ve never tried to understand me. Neither of you.” 

“What’s there to understand?” 

Going against his self-control, a tear rolls down his cheek. 

“Nana...” her mother’s tone is compassionate, “Don’t cry.” 

“Can you please try?" he finally lets out, "Just this one time, for me?” Jaemin mutters while his mother pats his back quietly, “If you and dad met Jeno...” 

The seconds that pass without a response from his mother torture him slowly. _Am I asking too much?_

“We’ll talk, but I can’t promise anything.” 

_I‘ can’t promise anything._

_Seems like no one except for his friends and Jeno can promise him anything._

Jaemin moves away. He looks back at his mother, deciding that it was enough for a day. 

“Mom, I don’t want to continue this conversation.” 

She nods, taking Jaemin’s hand to squeeze it before saying goodbye. The omega sees her leave, and he’s now able to let his anxious mind calm. 


	39. Chapter 39

Days pass too fast. 

From being a complete credulous omega to getting ready to attend the retrial of the person he used to call his friend. 

Renjun offered to make him company, which he really feels he needs, not that he would like to admit aloud though. 

“Does he have any siblings?” the beta asks once they’re in the car. 

“Who?” 

“The detective.” 

The omega snorts, “Excuse me? Why are you asking me that?” 

“He’s hot, so in case there’s more of that DNA.” 

Jaemin playfully nudges his friend’s side as the latter starts the car, “Don’t try me, Ronjon.” 

The music on the radio distracts them for a while until they arrive at court. 

Easily overwhelmed by the thought of what’s going to happen, his mind travels immediately to Jeno. It’s not even surprising for Jaemin anymore. The alpha has some sort of power over him that eases him and he can’t seem to put it in words.

The seats in the room are rapidly filled. They sit on the last row, just minutes after, Jaehyun appears accompanied by a well-dressed man, who Jaemin supposes is Yuri’s new lawyer. 

“Damn, what’s going on with Jaehyun?” the beta whispers by his side, “Looks like he hasn’t slept in days.” 

The always perfect Jung Jaehyun had big eyebags, his hair was asking to be fixed, and when Yuri walked inside the room escorted by a police officer, the alpha never reciprocated her insisting glances. Instead, he was looking for someone else in the public. 

“Yuri is looking this way." Renjun mutters, "What a bitch, she even has the nerve to do it.” 

The trial starts as usual. Following the judge’s orders and letting the attorney detail the events from the first trial, which makes Jaemin realize how dumb he sounded that time. 

As the evidence was being shown, the omega remembers Jeno’s folder, and he wonders if Jaehyun is prepared for that. 

However, he notices that so far, Jaehyun hasn’t even been trying.

The day Jaemin sat there with Yuri, all the alpha did was give him indications that only made Jaemin feel like a little puppet, having no opportunity to think on his own, to use his voice. 

His phone vibrates to show a notification. 

**_How’s the trial going, angel?_ **

**_2:00 p.m._ **

**_I don’t know. Why do I feel awful?_ **

**_02:01 p.m._ **

**** **_If you’re not feeling well,_ ** **_I can pass by._ **

**_02:01 p.m._ **

**_I’ll be alright, I’m with a friend. You focus on work, dumbass._ **

**_02:03 p.m._ **

Jaemin sighs as he looks at the screen. He tries to pay attention to the attorney’s words when another message appears. 

**_Nice try, but I’m here._ **

**_02:04 p.m._ **

**_I’m with Taeyong. He and Yukhei_ ** **_had to testify today_ **

**_so I just came_ ** **_with them._ **

**_Yukhei is eating tho._ **

**_02:04 p.m._ **

**_“Are you kidding?”_ **

**_02:04 p.m._ **

**_What’s the number of the room?_ **

**_02:04 p.m._ **

Jaemin sends the number to save his phone and find Renjun shaking his head. 

“So I’m invisible now?” the beta whispers with bitterness. 

Jaemin smiles, looking behind him, waiting for the detective to cross the giant doors. 

He was maybe too invested in what Yuri’s neighbors were declaring, although he already heard it weeks ago in the same place. Therefore, he only realized Jeno was there when his scent alarmed his heartbeat, and the space beside him was taken. 

“Jen.” he murmurs, to which the alpha answers with a smile. 

He bows slightly in his seat to Taeyong, the older copies him friendly at the same time that Renjun does. 

When Jaemin took the decision to come, he thought he was mentally prepared, and in fact, it was true, but listening to Yuri talk still broke his heart like he never imagined. 

She wasn’t just someone he met through Jaehyun, but she was one of the people he trusted the most, even cried on each other's shoulders, even shared secrets. 

He should have known better. 

A sharp pain crosses his chest as the victim’s lawyer starts to say exactly what Jeno told him, while she listened astonished, searching for words on Jaehyun even in the distance. 

It was more than obvious what was going to be the judge’s decision. And again, Jaehyun doesn’t seem to care. 

“Hey...” the alpha’s voice whispers in his ear, “You okay?”

Jaemin faces him just to nod. He makes himself place on his shoulder as he feels Jeno intertwine their fingers. His warmth rapidly soothes him. 

“You’re cold.” 

The omega wiggles closer to his side as a response. It’s then when his eyes connect with his ex-boyfriend's. 

He doesn’t advert his gaze. Jaemin has known him long enough to realize that Jaehyun is dying to speak, to tell him something, but he’s never looked so afraid. 

His eyes wander between him and Jeno, then as if it was on purpose, the detective moves his head to kiss the omega’s temple. 

Jaemin looks back at him, a sly but noticeable smirk on his face, and when he lets himself relax again, he realizes Jaehyun isn’t looking in their direction anymore. 

“So that’s Jung Jaehyun? Now I know why his name was kind of familiar.” Taeyong says. 

Even though Jaemin wants to ask what he means, he lets the doubt in the air. The judge’s resonant voice steals his attention.

“What’s going to happen?” the omega asks Jeno, confused as it seemed a little earlier than last time. 

“Mitigation. A guilty plea.” 

He swears he can see Yuri about to break down, nevertheless, she maintains herself firmly. 

“In the matter of the State _vs. Kim,_ Ms. Kim Yuri, how do you plead?” 

It’s probably the fifth time she does this. Look for answers in Jaehyun. But Jaehyun's gaze is on the floor.

“Guilty, your Honor.” 

“Are you pleading guilty because you in fact murdered the victim without legal provocation?”

“Yes, your Honor.” 

Murmurs fill the room, as well as sobbing sounds, and complaints. 

The jury continues with questions and declarations, then the judge’s final words affirm; “Ms. Kim, you are hereby sentenced to 20 years in prison for first-degree murder.”


	40. Chapter 40

There are only sad faces, sad and some others are plain and inexpressive. 

Jaemin is outside the courtroom with Renjun and Taeyong. Jeno was stolen from him by the victim’s family. Jaemin keeps silently watching as they show the alpha their gratitude. 

It’s like he can see little hearts reflected on the elder woman's eyes, and he thinks it’s adorable.

The beta and Taeyong are talking about something Jaemin isn't paying attention to as they waited for Jeno. Consequently, it takes him by surprise when Jaehyun appears in front of them. 

“Can we talk?”

Jaemin repeats the question in his head. He still has doubts, and a part of him still wished Jaehyun was honest with him at least just this time. 

The older omega passes an arm around his shoulders, “I don’t think he wants to.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes land on his new friend, who doesn’t move a finger as Jaehyun takes some seconds with no readable expression on his face. 

“You don’t know what he wants, Taeyong.” 

Jaemin furrows his eyebrows. Renjun is the one who asks, “Do you know him?”

“Kind of.” 

Then, a pair of hands landing on his waist make him turn his head, where he finds Jeno. 

“Great day, right Sarge?” 

Renjun snorts by his side. Jaemin has never felt this awkward in his life. 

“Min,” Jaehyun repeats, ignoring the detective, “just a second, I promise.” 

Jeno's grip tightens over his dress shirt. Maybe waiting for his answer, which only means he had been hearing.

“Please,” Jaehyun insists.

Jaemin sighs. He grabs Jeno’s hands to separate from his hold, “I have to.” he susurrates, hopeful that he understands.

“Do you? Really?” his tone is plain. He even sounds a little disappointed, and Jaemin gets nervous. 

_Do I?_ he asks himself. _Yes, so I can finally sleep without anyone’s help._

“I think it’s important.” 

The alpha smiles dryly, emotionlessly, “Yeah, must be.” 

“Jeno, don’t–”

“Taeyong and I need to go anyway.” his pupils dilate as if there was darkness in the hallway, “Don’t we, hyung?” 

Taeyong looks at him and nods. 

“Nice meeting you, Renjun.” 

He doesn’t give him a last glance, not even a last touch. Taeyong waves his hand at them and follows Jeno. 

It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and an uncomfortable sensation in his stomach. 

“Jaemin.” the beta calls. 

He stops looking at the alpha’s back disappearing from his view, “Yes?” 

“Call me when you're done. I still have an hour free so I’ll go to a café or something.” 

“Okay...”

With no more recognizable people around, there’s only him and Jaehyun. His confusing emotions and whatever his ex-boyfriend has to say. 

“Let’s go outside.” 


	41. Chapter 41

_Jeno's phone_

_Contact: **Yong hyung**_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_We're celebrating Yukhei's birthday after work_

_Stop being a grumpy man and come with us_

_5:36 PM_

_Grumpy? I'm not grumpy_

_5:37 PM_

**_Yong hyung_ **

_PLSS everyone was scared to tell you about the party_

_I guess you haven't talked to Jaemin_

_which is kind of okay because you're about to_

_go into rut, right?_

_5:37 PM_

_No, and_

_how do you know?_

_5:38 PM_

_**Yong hyung** _

_you've been unnecessarily aggressive_

_so I'm just guessing_

_also, you made three people cry today_

_anyway, you coming or not?_

_5:38 PM_

_I'm really not in the mood_

_but since it's Yukhei_

_5:38 PM_

_**Yong hyung** _

_👍_

_and_

_do you want me to talk to Jaemin?_

_we could invite him_

_5:39 PM_

_No_

_please don't do that_

_5:39 PM_

_**Yong hyung** _

_I thought you'd want to_

_it's been two days since you two don't talk right?_

_5:39 PM_

_Yeah_

_5:39 PM_

_**Yong hyung** _

_Jeno..._

_I understand but I don't think his plan is to_

_get back together with Jaehyun_

_5:40 PM_

_Hyung, I don't know_

_I thought he let it go and I was wrong_

_after all, he did to him, yet he still went with him_

_why the fuck would he want to listen to what he says??_

_It's stupid_

_5:40 PM_

_**Yong hyung** _

_Maybe he just needed to listen but that doesn't mean_

_he's gonna accept him again_

_5:40 PM_

_I don't want to think about it honestly_

_by the way_

_you said you know Jung Jaehyun?_

_5:40 PM_

_**Yong hyung** _

_Yeah.. uhm_

_there was this important party a couple of years ago_

_I got invited by the captain we had at that time_

_and I slept with him_

_I don't know if he was with Jaemin then but I still feel bad_

_5:42 PM_

_Oh god_

_are you serious? I'm disappointed_

_5:42 PM_

_**Yong hyung** _

_Shut up kiddo_

_5:45 PM_

_It's kinda funny that you forgot his name until now_

_5:45 PM_

_**Yong hyung** _

_Yeah my brain blocked him for some reason_

_5:46 PM_

_Was it that bad?_

_5:46 PM_

_**Yong hyung** _

_JENO_

_5:46 PM_

_It's just a question_

_5:46 PM_

_**Yong hyung** _

_He just_

_asked for my number and I was in my one-night-stand phase_

_so yeah that happened_

_5:47 PM_

_You broke his heart 💔_

_I'm proud of you now, hyung_

_5:47 PM_

_**Yong hyung** _

_You got your sense of humor back_

_anyway don't tell anyone about this or istg_

_5:47 PM_

_😙_

_5:48 PM_

* * *

It had become a tradition between Jeno’s close group of friends to celebrate their birthdays after work, whether it’s in a nightclub, a bar, or a simple restaurant with live music. Tonight, however, it was in Doyoung’s house. 

“Since I have the day free tomorrow, I want to go to a nightclub after.” his friend tells him while on their way to the direction Doyoung had just sent. 

Jeno laughs, “Not all of us have the day free.” 

“Hey, c’mon! I know you do! so you can come with me!” the older says enthusiastically, “It’s been a while since we don’t go out, remember our training days? Man, those were the best.” 

“I know, but I don’t wanna get drunk.” 

“Jeno,” he puts a hand on his shoulder while the latter drives, “I don’t like to see you like this. You need to get laid.” 

“I’m perfectly fine, Yukhei.” 

“Dude.” he sighs, “Forget the lawyer. Haechan invited some of my other friends, and I think my sister brought some of hers.” 

Jeno decides not to reply.

“So? If you say yes I’d think of it as my present.”

“I already got you a watch.” 

“I’m doing this for you too. If that lawyer is gonna replace you, you better do it too.” 

The word _replace_ hits him unanticipatedly

“Do you... think that’s what he did?”

Jeno knows his friend probably didn’t mean it, but seeing it like that, seeing that there might be a possibility that what he said was true.

He’s known Jaemin for a short period of time anyway, so what’s stopping anything from being true, right? 

“Well, I’m just saying. It’s too soon to assume." he trails off, "But he let you scent mark him, didn’t he? So just forget what I said.” 

Jeno lets himself wander through his mind. A vague image that he just created of Jaemin with Jaehyun disconcerts him. 

“Jeno,” Yukhei calls.

He doesn’t get an answer. 

“Jeno.” he repeats, “You need to slow down.” 

Then he realizes, his knuckles are white on the steering wheel, and the pointer in his speedometer shows he already passed the normal speed. 

“Are you trying to get us in trouble on my birthday?”

“Sorry.” 

“Try to relax a little, you’re scaring me.” 

Jeno huffs, stopping when the traffic lights become red. 

“Man, maybe you should talk to him then. It’s my first time seeing you like this.” 

“No, that will just make it worst. I’m gonna try to have fun as you said.” 

His friend gives him a satisfied smile. Soon after waiting on traffic for a while, they get to their destiny. 

Yukhei pats his back, “Let’s have fun.” 


	42. Chapter 42

It’s the first time in a while that he enters a place with new faces, at least without having to memorize them for investigation.

Yukhei starts to greet all of them, introducing two or three to Jeno. 

He sees Haechan from a distance, who whispers something to his companion, to then approach them. 

“This is Yukhei, the birthday boy, and Jeno. Guys, he’s Mark, my boyfriend.” 

They shake hands eventually. The little strange glances between the couple don’t go unnoticed by Jeno. He lets it go and joins the conversation. 

“I actually didn’t want you guys to meet Mark, I’m still worried that you would scare him.”

“Hey!” Yukhei says, “We are nice.” 

“You guys threatened my ex-boyfriend.” 

“He deserved it. I’m sure Mark agrees.” 

As they continue talking, he notices that Taeyong isn’t around, he can’t spot him anywhere. However, he does notice someone else. 

“You are friends with Renjun?” he asks.

Yukhei furrows his brows, “Who’s Renjun?” 

“He’s Mark’s friend! I invited him.” Haechan responds in a nervous voice. 

“Yeah, we’re friends,” Mark adds. 

“Haechan... You didn’t do what I think you did, right?” 

“I told you! He’s Mark’s friend.”

His phone rings for the tithe time in the day. He ignores it as all the times before. 

“Whatever,” he says and walks away in search of a drink. 

He finds Taeyong talking with Doyoung and a group of people near a table. He waves at them after pouring the vodka in a glass.

His visual field seems interrupted when a dark-haired girl shows up in front of him with a shy smile on her face. 

“Can you?” she says, pointing at the bottle Jeno just left on the table. 

Jeno does so. He pours the liquid and hands it to her. 

“What’s your name?” her accent is a little drawl. The alpha immediately knows she’s not Korean. 

“Jeno.” 

“Oh.” she smiles, “My brother has told me about you. I’m Xiu Ying.”

The alpha bows. 

“No No, don’t do that! This is a party, let’s avoid being formal.” 

“You’re my friend’s sister, it’s just respect.” 

“It’s okay.” she drinks from the glass, “You look young for a police officer.” 

“Just a year younger than Yukhei.” 

“Great, are you single?” 

It was so sudden that Jeno couldn’t help laughing. And it is nice while it lasts because eventually, his grin drops as his initial supposition appears just some steps away from them, behind his friend’s sister. Jaemin.

“Yes, I think I am.” 

He finishes the liquor as he tries to pay attention to whatever the girl is mumbling. Jeno just keeps nodding once in a while, looking directly into the omega's eyes. 

Jaemin is frozen in his side, watching the girl discretely touching the alpha’s arm, his shoulder, even his chest while she laughs it off. 

He finally walks closer. Jeno notices his hesitation to speak. 

“Hey, can we talk?” 

Jeno doesn’t answer. Instead, his eyes scan him up and down. The omega feels like hiding but his feet are firm on the ground. 

The girls turn around confused at Jeno’s sudden change. 

“You haven’t answered my messages... or my calls.” 

With still no reply, Jaemin has to follow him, because Jeno then starts walking away, seemingly looking for a quiet place. 

It’s only 12 a.m. and the night feels heavy. 

They get inside a room with books all around, a small library it seems to be. The sound of the music is barely audible there. 

“Who was that?” Jaemin asks. 

Jeno scoffs. _This is ridiculous._

“Is everything okay?” he speaks again. 

“You tell me.” the alpha sharply says. 

“Jeno...” 

“You don’t know what you’re doing half of the time, do you?” 

“Is this because I talked with Jaehyun last time? That’s why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“You say it as if it was so insignificant.” 

“Because it is.” 

“Okay, so it’s insignificant that you want to listen to what your ex has to say after you were supposed to be over with him? Damn, you’re right. I should go hit one of my exes up one these days, have a nice conversation about why we broke up.” Jeno pronounces in a sarcastic tone. 

“It’s not the same!” Jaemin raises his voice, “We didn’t talk about ourselves as a couple, Jeno. I thought it was clear who I wanna be with.” 

Maybe it’s because of how things started between them. He met Jaemin when he was in a relationship, he kissed Jaemin when he was in a relationship. Even after the satisfaction of scenting him, he felt like that wasn’t enough, like Jaemin wasn’t completely his. 

It’s not that he’s insecure. It’s that he feels sick because he wants more, he’s becoming possessive. And he doesn’t like how he can’t control that. 

“When you’ve been with someone for two years and one day you realize you don’t really know each other, it can be something that won’t let you sleep at night.” the omega adds. 

“So you needed him to tell you? And not believe what you already know?” 

“You don’t understand.” 

“No, you don’t understand, Jaemin. They took advantage of you, they manipulated you and you still do shit for him, when you shouldn’t even be looking at his direction.” 

Jaemin is quiet, his eyes fixed on Jeno as he tries to think of what to say back.

Silence replaces their agitated minds for a moment, as words from his mother start to invade Jaemin’s thoughts. And a sentence that tries to stop him so many times before: _It’s too soon._ So was that the reason why they were fighting without understanding each other? He doesn’t know, and if he doesn't know, that must be exactly the reason.

The alpha makes him feel high every time he kisses him, he lets him wanting more every time they separate. So why does it feel complicated right now?

“It’s not like that, I swear, not this time.” Jaemin lets out.

Jeno runs his fingers through his hair, looking at the door, then at Jaemin, “Why are you even here?” 

“You don’t want me here?” 

“Angel, that’s the last thing I want you to say.” 

The alpha gets surprises when Jaemin holds his hand, to hug him and rub his face on his chest next.

The simple action makes both of the males’ heartbeat increase. Jaemin can hear the alpha’s heart, and it makes him stupidly happy. 

“I don’t like this fight.” 

“Oh, so you like the other ones better?” Jeno jokes. 

Then Jaemin starts to think again: What if It’s better for us? What if a clean start blocks the confusing emotions and the certainly unusual start?

“Jen...” 

The alpha hums. 

“What would you say If I asked for time?” 

Jeno knows it would be selfish for him to refuse. He knows that it's the best option.

“As long as you want it that way, I’m okay with it.” 

“But,” Jaemin hesitates, “Would you meet other people?”

“I wouldn’t.” the omega looks up at the alpha speaking, “I won’t.” 

He sighs and pulls away. 

“Promise?” he says, lifting his pinky to link it with Jeno’s, “Because I don’t like that girl I saw you with.” 

Jeno smiles, “Yeah, I promise.” 

A simple moment in which Jeno just looks at Jaemin play with his fingers passes way too fast. With the alpha holding in the need to kiss him, and the omega distracting himself to not take back his words. 

“How long will you wait?” he asks, his eyes looking up at Jeno a little weepy.

“You decide that.” 


	43. Chapter 43

Jaemin thinks there’s no existing way of describing himself, and the situation is even worst right now. 

There’s this phrase he read somewhere once: _Heal yourself first, the rest will come later._ That’s what he had in mind the last day he talked to Jeno. 

And it’s not that he feels unstable, or that he’s so debilitated that’s he can’t think of anything apart from the disaster of last month. 

It’s that, in some way, he’s scared. 

_What if it doesn’t last?_

_What if my parents never accept him?_

And if there is one thing that frightens him the most, it is: What if they’re right? 

He likes the reckless version of himself that Jeno had untied, but this same version is what made him rush his emotions, his decisions, and even his actions. 

These past days, he’s been asking himself, _“What’s love all about?”_ and his stupid omega inside whispers _“you already know.”_

However, just this isn’t what has had him stuck in one place. It’s also Jaehyun’s last confession. 

Almost every night, he has to suppress the need to call Jeno, to give vent to all that he’s kept for himself, to tell Jeno what he felt in that moment when Jaehyun finally let him see what really happened. All the words that left him perplexed when he heard them. 

“ _I knew from the beginning, and I couldn’t prevent it. I knew what she planned, I knew **why** she planned _it.” 

_“It was for me, Jaemin. I promised things I wasn’t going to give back. One night she asked, What if it was only you and me? What if I wasn’t married? Would things be different? And I said yes, but I never meant it.”_

_“Before meeting you, we were dating, Yuri and me, not officially because I never felt like having more than that. It’s funny though, she was engaged at that time, but she never told me until the day she noticed I had my eyes on someone else. Then you met her.”_

_“You were always more than I deserved, and I’m not blind, I know you never fell in love with me, and I don’t know if I did. Maybe I didn’t, otherwise, I wouldn’t have done what I did.”_

_“You must think I’m insatiable, and I won’t blame you. The day I let her convince me, I knew I lost us completely even if you were still there.”_

_“I won’t try to justify myself because I let it happen, I allowed it, I saw it coming. The night she called me and said her husband wasn’t breathing, and that she was the reason for it, that’s when I lost myself. Culpability consumed me, and it just made things worst when I tried to help her and involve you in this, I wasn’t thinking, I was just playing with everything I had in my power. But seeing you smile with him didn’t make it any better. Lee Jeno was someone I couldn't intimidate, I realized the moment you looked for him instead of your friends or me._ _And I accept that maybe if you hadn’t stood up for yourself, I would have done worse than what I already did.”_

It’s too much for a short time. 

It’s been three weeks. Three torturing weeks if you ask him. 

The **_time_** he asked for was a joke at this point. 

Every week, he drags Renjun with him to the same old café near the firm. This café where he occasionally bumps into Jeno. 

The first time was coincidental. 

They had almost tripped over each other at the door, his half-moon eyes had made his heart flutter in his chest. “Be careful, angel.” he had softly told him. 

The second time was just three days later, also _coincidentally_. 

Jaemin was ordering when he saw him with Haechan. He remembers even forgetting how to speak as the barista waited for him, and Renjun nudging his side embarrassed. 

Then, it stopped being a coincidence at all, like today. 

Jeno is with Yukhei, at a table with a laptop on it. They were discussing a case. It’s evident for Jaemin just by the serious expression on Jeno.

“I’m getting sick of this place. When are you gonna talk to him?” the beta says, annoyed. 

“Isn’t it a little early for that?" he responds, fidgeting with his fingers over the table, "It’s been less than a month.” 

“And? God, Jaemin, you two are like... glued or some kind of shit and you both know. Why would you come here if you’re supposed to not see him at all?”

The omega smiles nervously. He knows it’s true. 

“Listen if you don’t approach him right now, I will.”

“No! Renjun!” Jaemin exclaims, holding his friend’s arm to prevent him from escaping, “Please, don’t do it.” 

“Why?”

He doesn’t reply. 

“Jaemin, it’s not too soon. You have to stop caring about what others think. Look at Jeno, he doesn’t.” 

Unhelpfully automatic, Jaemin does exactly, and literally, what Renjun said. He looks at Jeno from the other side of the room. 

He sees him huff and comb his hair messily with his fingers. 

Jaemin sighs and hears his friend mutter the times he’s going to slap him if he comes to this place one more time. 

Then, Jeno’s eyes land on him. 

Jaemin doesn’t move. The fluttery sensation in his stomach and all his emotions wrap up in one, not allowing him to look another way that’s not him. 

“His friend is cute,” Renjun whispers, but the omega isn’t up to show interest. 

Jeno tilts his head, to subsequently smirk. It makes Jaemin recall their first encounter. He smiles back. 

Then, Yukhei starts saving the things on the table, standing up and walking to the door with Jeno, who caught a last glimpse of Jaemin before leaving. 

Just to moments later receive a message, that left him with anxious, tingly fingers to respond. 

* * *

_Contact: **dumb detective (do not call)**_

_You looked beautiful_

_I miss you_

_12:48 PM_


	44. Chapter 44

_Groupchat: **Musketeers**_

**_Ronjon_ **

_Jaemin_

_Listen. I'm not going to that café with you ever again._

_YOU HAVE TO TALK TO HIM_

_01:15 PM_

**_Boss Kun_ **

_Is this about what you told us earlier?_

_01:15 PM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_YES_

_01:17 PM_

_🥺_

_01:17 PM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_Jaem, you're a little more straightforward than this c'mon_

_01:17 PM_

_🥺_

_01:18 PM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_STOP_

_what are you so scared of?_

_01:18 PM_

_I told you_

_01:18 PM_

**_Ronjon_ **

_😷 I'm so sick of him_

_you guys deal with his stubborn ass_

_01:20 PM_

_JUST_

_I DON'T KNOW_

_01:20 PM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_you really are a puzzle with legs like he said_

_01:20 PM_

**_Boss Kun_ **

_Wow, that's a perfect description of him_

_01:20 PM_

_WHO SAID THAT????_

_01:20 PM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_Jeno. who else?_

_01:22 PM_

_YOU AND JENO TALK?_

_01:22 PM_

**_Markiepoo_ **

_Yeah... he's a good friend of Hyuck so sometimes we talk_

_mostly about you 🥱_

_01:22 PM_

_......._

_I am gonna leave_

_01:22 PM_


	45. Chapter 45

About at least three times, Jeno’s been in the border of looking for Jaemin and ask him why his time is becoming slower. 

Two days after he sent the message, he saw the omega right across the street while he was working. He had been talking with one of his friends. 

He’s sure Jaemin didn’t notice, but it was still enough for him. 

Then, the next day, Taeyong was the one to make his feet come back to earth when they passed by the law firm and Jeno had been staring a little too much at the exact same spot where he last kissed the omega. 

The image of his smiley face from the last time they saw each other in the café isn’t of any help.

There’s a thin line he’s not so scared to cross. He feels like an idiot who’s trying to convince himself that he’s a good person when in reality he just wants to send Jaemin’s time to hell. 

“I’ll get snacks, do you want something?” Yukhei tells him. 

Jeno shakes his head as he leans back on his chair. 

There are only sounds of clicking and typing that reminds him of the place he’s in. 

He and Yukhei decided to take advantage of their night shift to look into files of their last case. But truly, Jeno doesn’t know how much more he’ll resist without closing his eyes, and it’s only about to be 1 a.m. 

There’s barely five or six people in the room and a lot of empty cups on their desks. 

Jeno yawns. He puts on his glasses to continue reading. 

Being tired, overworked, and stressed is not a good combination. Even the tiniest noise is starting to make his head hurt. 

“Detective.” an officer coming inside the room calls. 

Jeno hums in response, turning his head in his direction. 

“There’s a lawyer asking for a detainee.” 

“Please deal with them, I’m busy.” 

“I wasn’t informed about a detainee. He keeps asking questions that I don’t know anything about.” 

Jeno curses the man internally. _Was he this annoying too when he was a rookie?_

“Okay, send him here.” 

The alpha wonders what’s taking his partner so long. He doesn’t want to deal with another lawyer at this hour. 

About fifteen minutes pass when the elevator opens to show two figures he immediately recognizes. 

Huang Renjun, and the person he _thought_ he was ready to see, standing right next to the beta. 

Maybe it’s the time or the headache, which is becoming unbearable, that just makes him want to walk away. 

Ludicrous, absurd. Those are the words to come to his mind. Na Jaemin looks absolutely breathtaking while Jeno believes he’s about to lose his sanity. 

And the omega doesn’t dare to stop his wandering eyes, it’s like he’s looking everywhere but his direction. 

Jeno smiles humourlessly. 

“Good evening,” Renjun tells him, sitting on the chair across his desk.

“Hi, good to see you again.” 

The beta smiles, he nudges Jaemin’s side, making him finally look back at Jeno. 

“Hi... Detective Lee.” 

_Is it a joke?_ Jeno thinks. _When did I stop being just Jeno?_

He notices the omega's fidgety fingers, then he smirks to himself.

The alpha is thankful and relieved when his partner appears with a bag full of snacks. He has a confused expression as he sits at the desk beside him. 

Jeno doesn’t know whether he’ll be able to resist having the omega face to face and still act like strangers, so he lets out the first idea to flash his mind.

“Yukhei," he calls, "these are Lawyer Na, and Lawyer Huang. Could you help them? I need to go for an aspirin.”

The older alpha glances at the two other males, “Sure. Are you okay?” 

“Yes, don’t worry.” he says, “I’ll be right back.” 

* * *

Jeno has been at least thirty minutes in the staff lounge. Yukhei must be really worried or really angry. 

But it doesn’t matter. It’s less torturous, right? 

The gaze he saw on Jaemin before walking away was rather... curious than anything, undefinable. 

He thinks the pill he took wasn’t taking effect, although he’s just trying to convince himself that it doesn’t so as to avoid going back. He throws his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Three knocks on the door interrupt him. Jeno guesses it’s some other officer on a mission to take a nap. 

But they never knock, they always go straight to throw themselves on the couch

When Jeno lifts his head, he confirms it isn't any of his co-workers, but the blond lawyer from before. 

“Your friend. He told me you were here.” Jaemin murmurs.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with them instead?” 

“I just wanted to see if you were okay.” 

Jeno snorts, “Okay, I’m fine." he replies, leaning his head back again, "Go.” 

There is no sound of steps. The alpha straightens his posture to look over.

Jaemin is still there looking at him, his fingers, yet again, fidgeting and his big eyes have a crystalline shine that makes Jeno feel like an asshole. 

“I said I’m fine.” he repeats, “You can go.” 

The omega doesn’t move. He takes another step inside, looking hesitant and sure at the same time. Jeno can’t stop just watching, attempting to read any kind of sign that tells him what are Jaemin's intentions. 

“Sorry. I just– I came with Renjun wishing you were here, and now that I have you in front I feel so nervous. And I’m just making things hard for you, aren’t I?” he pauses, his lower lip becomes a little wobbly, “If I’m nervous but I still want to see you, what does that mean?” 

The alpha feels like saying a lot, and at the same time, nothing at all. He leaves the couch to stand closer to the omega. For what happened earlier, he thought Jaemin was going to avoid his eyes, and he despises it so much. However, instead, the omega follows his moves, how he stands up and walks to him.

Jaemin has to look up at him due to the small height difference. Jeno swears there’s a pout threatening to appear on his lips. 

“That’s probably the first thing you ask me that I don’t know how to respond.” 

Jaemin slightly smiles, “You have to know. No one else will listen to me.” 

“Maybe if you tell me more.” the alpha says, tilting his head. 

"Okay", the omega answers, “I don’t like when you ignore me, I feel something weird in my chest.”

“When did I?” 

“You practically ran away when Yukhei came, and minutes ago you told me to go.” 

Jeno chuckles, unaware of the sudden change of humor in the conversation, “Well, you called me Detective Lee.”

“But you are Detective Lee.” 

“Not for you to say. I don’t like it, tell me, are we just meeting?” 

“No. But there’s nothing bad about it, I don’t mind you calling me Lawyer Na. I actually would like it more than the corny name you call me sometimes.” 

“Oh, god.” Jeno sighs, “You’re really dumb.” 

“You are dumb. And that’s not even the case.”

“Right. The case is that I make you nervous, isn’t it? You don’t look nervous right now. So maybe the problem isn’t me or you, but whatever is going on in there.” he prods Jaemin's forehead, “Tell me, what’s bothering you, angel?” 

Jaemin slightly leans his head on the wall. The alpha sees as his cheeks turn pink, and he, on the other hand, just thinks of how bad he wants to kiss him. He wants to lock the door for a second, let his instinctive being taker over as it always does when he’s with the omega. 

“I missed you.” Jaemin whispers.

He smiles, “Does that mean you won’t miss me anymore? I hope the reason behind is what I have in mind.” 

Jaemin’s lips part to speak, but a line ends up forming instead. It causes Jeno to pinch his cheek. 

“So...” the older susurrates, following Jaemin's tone, “You haven’t told me what is bothering you.” 

Jaemin shakes his head, “I don’t know.”

“I think you do.” Jeno says, “Why don’t you want to tell me?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you,” he answers, reaching for Jeno’s hand on his side, to link, and fiddle with his fingers, as if trying to tranquilize himself, “Just... my parents.” 

“Oh, yeah, your mom doesn’t seem to like me.” 

“It’s worse than that, you don’t know them.” 

The omega looks down. There’s a small silence that Jeno doesn’t know how to break. 

He cups his cheek with one hand, to softly caress the skin while Jaemin leans on his touch, “Angel, I don’t care.” 

“I do.” 

A person walking inside the room interrupts Jeno’s reply. She covers her mouth. 

“Oh, sorry, detective.” 

“It’s okay.” Jeno answers, “We’re leaving.” 

They slowly cross the hallways on their way back. Jaemin tells him about his day at work, Jeno tells him about his. 

“Sorry if I was mean earlier.” the alpha says. 

“I kind of deserved it.” 

“No, it’s not your fault.” 

From there, Jeno can see Yukhei still talking to the beta, who once noticing Jaemin, points at the watch on his hand. 

“Rest well.” Jeno utters. 

“Wait, uhm– Tomorrow, we..."

The alpha smirks, “I thought it was obvious, I mean Seol’s been asking for you.” 

Jaemin giggles, “Goodnight then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little busy and my flop era kinda hitting hard lol. Thank you for your comments, I haven't been able to reply but they are my sincere serotonin ❤︎⁄⁄꒰* ॢꈍ◡ꈍ ॢ꒱.*˚‧ !!


	46. Chapter 46

Jaemin never thought he would wake up a Saturday in the morning so serenely happy. 

If it wasn’t for Renjun, he would probably have spent the whole night with his phone in his hand, debating whether he should call Jeno, whether he was awake, whether he would pick up his phone. 

He wants to pat his own back proudly for what he did yesterday. Not that he’s a dumb teenager who clumsily talks to his crush. He’s an adult who lives alone but just happens to be learning to deal with the overwhelming things that the alpha makes him feel. 

Getting out of bed at 8 a.m. is something new for him on a weekend. He prepared himself breakfast, cleaned every room in his apartment, and even dared to call his parents. Although they never answered.

They haven’t passed the typical “How are you?”, or the simple “Good morning" message. Jaemin feels left out, in some way. 

Sure, their reason to be acting this way towards him isn’t valid, it isn’t fair or reasonable. But Jaemin still wants to call his mother in the morning and hear her talk about the tasty food she’s making and witter on how grumpy his father was behaving. 

And he also wants to share that with Jeno. He wants to introduce him, meet for meals, laugh together. The mere idea makes his heart warm. 

His mother is perhaps as proud as him, or even more. Because Jaemin has learned to give up a couple of times now, however, he’s never seen her do it. 

The omega checks his phone, answering messages from his friends, clients, at the same time that he fries the dumplings he had started making some minutes ago. 

And yet, Lee Jeno’s contact name doesn’t pop up. 

“Does he work today too?” he asks himself, opening the chat to type on his keyboard.

_Morning!_

_**9:43 AM** _

_I made dumplings ^^_

**_9:43 AM_ **

_We can eat it together if you want >.<_

_**9:44 AM** _

Just a minute passes, yet Jaemin’s impatience rushes him. 

_Seriously? Whatever I’ll go whether you like it or not._

_**9:45 AM** _

He, then, directs to his bathroom and takes his time to get ready. 

_It’s been quite a long time._ He thinks. _Quite a long time since he felt the need to look pretty for someone else._

Although Jeno has already seen him with his swollen face, and his red crying face, he still wants to wear something cute and soften his skin with lotions. 

And once he’s out of the bathroom. He notices there’s still no text from the alpha. 

He lowers at his screen. 

Without allowing himself to think too much, he packs the dumplings in a bag and exits his apartment. 

He laughs at himself, remembering that Jeno called him a puzzle with legs behind his back. Jaemin found it senseless, if anything, Jeno was the one that put his little world upside down. Regardless, maybe he sees the reason now. A month or longer ago Jaemin told him “Hey, let’s take some time”, and today, he’s going to his place without any proper notice.

Jaemin parks his car and walks inside the building. It’s like he’s been here more than one single time. The floor, the number, he remembers it way too well. 

A little intimidated by the people sauntering around the hallways, he sighs before calling at the door. 

“What if he’s really working? You’re a total idiot, Jaemin,” he whispers to himself. 

Three more times, and nothing. 

Then the ringtone coming from his phone almost makes him yelp. The omega doesn't need to read the contact's name, it's already evident enough who it is.

_You are really something, angel._

_**10:30 AM** _

_I’m not home. I was gonna call you once I arrived. You haven’t left your house yet, have you?_

_**10:30 AM** _

Ah, Na Jaemin, as dumb as always. 

_No, I haven’t haha_

_**10:31 AM** _

_Okay then, call me later._

_**10:31 AM** _

_You’re the worst at lying, do you know that?_

_**10:31 AM** _

_Huh?_

_**10:31 AM** _

He could picture Jeno tilting his head as he does when he teases him. That’s why his instinct makes him turn around, to immediately furrow his eyebrows once he finds the reason for his confused face standing at the corner of the hallways, having a sly smirk on his face. 

“Very funny,” Jaemin mouths. 

The alpha then walks closer, approaching his direction, “Good morning.”

“Where were you?” the omega says while Jeno pushes the buttons on the keypad of his door. 

“Working out. Sorry, I didn’t check my phone until now.” he answers, putting the palm of his hand against the door as he adds, “Make yourself comfortable.” 

Jaemin leaves his shoes to walk inside with his socks on. Again, like last time, he lets his eyes wander around. The couch where he and Jeno fell asleep some eternal nights ago makes him smile and he doesn't think twice before tossing himself onto it. 

“Does that ugly sofa make you happy?”

Jaemin nods enthusiastically, not sure if Jeno can see, “I like your apartment.”

“Are you kidding? Your place is bigger and you even live in a rich area.” 

“Yeah...” he turns his body to gaze at Jeno, “But I mostly have bad memories there.” 

Jeno hums. He’s playing with the cat carefreely climbing on one of the furniture.

Jaemin didn’t notice before, but Jeno’s sleeveless shirt is nearly soaked in sweat, the skin of his neck and arms glow, the veins in his arms protrude even more than usual.

He shouldn't be starting, he should stop, especially because the image starts causing something familiar on Jaemin.

“The dumplings must be cold,” Jeno says, leaving the cat to walk and rest his arms on the back of the couch, where Jaemin is currently having an internal monologue.

“Y-yeah, we can use your microwave.” 

Jeno hums, leaning closer, and since Jaemin is on the other side of the couch, but still facing Jeno, he can clearly smell his scent now. It’s stronger, probably because of the sweat, and Jaemin believes it’s pathetic how it manages to attract him more. 

“You look prettier today. How’s that possible?” Jeno whispers, tentatively close to his face, so close that their noses were about to touch. 

Jaemin curves his lips in a smile. The way Jeno’s eyes land on every feature of his face makes him wish for more than just closeness. 

He misses being kissed by him, gently or roughly, it doesn’t matter, he just misses his touch desperately. 

The omega licks his lips, gaining exactly what he wanted on Jeno’s eyes. The latter smirks. 

“I’m not going to kiss you first," the alpha affirms.

Jaemin scoffs briefly, “What makes you think I will?” 

“I know exactly what you’re doing, angel,” he says, a playful smile appearing on his face.

“I’m not doing anything though.”

“Yeah?” 

Jaemin nods, looking as innocent as his bad acting allowed him, purposely leaning to brush their lips. 

Jeno lifts his chin, which takes the omega by surprise, and at the same time, the tingling in his tummy becomes stronger and makes him feel weak. 

“Na Jaemin.” he pronounces again, and if the situation was different, Jaemin would say it sounded like he was being scolded.

He wants to respond clearly and confidently, but all of a sudden he forgot what to say. Instead, a weak whimper comes out of his mouth. 

He doesn’t regret it a little though. Jeno’s pupils dilate and they fix right on Jaemin’s impatient pink lips. 

“Do you ever lose?” 

Jaemin smirks at his question, right before his mind gets completely clouded, and Jeno smashes his lips together.

It’s slow, just them savoring each other’s lips with no hurry, yet incapable to pull away for the desire. 

Then Jaemin lets the alpha’s tongue invade his mouth, guiding themselves to change the pace. Jaemin feels his body burn and his heartbeats lose control.

He tries to pull him closer by the collar of his shirt, cursing at the couch internally for getting in their way. With their mouths still against each other, he takes a second to steady his breathing, fast to kiss him again. 

The omega bites on Jeno’s lower lip, giving himself a break to help his lungs catch some air, Jeno grunts, tightening the grip on the side of Jaemin's neck. 

Jaemin whines lowly while Jeno explores into his mouth again, the sensation is electrifying inside his body, his inner omega keeps asking for more, driving him crazy when Jeno sucks his tongue. It sent chills through his spine. He wasn’t able to hold in the moan that escaped his throat. 

Their lips make an obscene sound when they separate, Jaemin feels his face heat up as he notices the string of saliva still connecting them.

Jeno clears his throat, catching his attention, “I should– I’ll take a shower.”

Jaemin knows the most logical reason is that he was recently in the gym, however, he doesn’t have control of himself when his gaze goes down, not at the back of the couch between them, but the very noticeable, prominent bulge in his pants. 

Not that _his problem_ is non-existent. The pheromones filling the room tells enough. 

He’s not in heat, but the alpha’s scent and his presence have him feeling like his legs are about to tremble and he's a little uncomfortable down on a specific area.

It’s the second time he gets such an uncontrollable need, and again, it's with him, Jeno.

His hands cling onto Jeno’s shirt, whose grip hasn’t left Jaemin even after speaking. 

“I want..."

Jeno looks at him somehow confused by the pause, "Just- give me a minute," he says, about to draw away.

"Wait," Jaemin tells him, "ask me what I want,"

Jeno's eyes are disconcerted, then they travel through Jaemin's face as if studying his intentions. He chuckles quietly, "What do you want?"

The omega curves his lips into a smile, sliding his index finger against Jeno's chest to his chin. "You," he susurrates.


	47. Chapter 47

In his mind, it doesn’t cross a single clue of how he became so inevitably submissive under someone else’s touch. 

He's asked himself the same thing before, some nights when he couldn’t stop thinking about the detective... When did it even start? Was it from the moment he stepped right in front of him? When he spoke so confidently that it made Jaemin hate him?

Or, well, that’s what he thought.

He honestly couldn’t understand the kind of power Jeno had on him. At first, he thought the universe was trying to play him some kind of joke. Because for so many months he tried to feel this way with Jaehyun, and by _this way,_ Jaemin means; so vulnerable, in the greatest way. That's how he would put in words, the feeling of his emotions being exposed when he's around the cocky detective, and like everything is right when they're together.

It used to seem so unreal, like childish things that people loved chattering away. Yet Lee Jeno just entered his life and made it happen as if it was a matter of snapping his fingers. 

And he would like to go further into this daydreaming mess, but he won't be able to. The way Jeno keeps fondling his body takes his breath away, erasing every single thing crossing his mind.

Jaemin just hears the clatter of objects being dropped as they stumble over without getting their hands, or their mouths, out of each other. 

The omega feels his back hit the wall as Jeno takes over his neck, sucking harshly. Jaemin can’t contain the whimpers that leave his mouth, because of the pain and the pleasure that his tongue gives him at the same time. 

When he opens his eyes, he realizes they’re not in the living room anymore, nor the hall that he remembers from seconds ago, but a bedroom, Jeno’s bedroom. 

One of the things that he can’t help noticing is the mini bookshelf across them. It’s full, even more than Jaemin’s. 

His thoughts seem interrupted again when the alpha squeezes his ass, trailing kisses all over his neck to his lips.

“Curious, angel?” he murmurs against his mouth. 

“Yes...” the omega responds in a quiet voice. 

Having the alpha's piercing eyes glued on him, Jaemin feels brave enough to play with the border of his sweatpants. A grin from ear to ear forms on his face as he adds, “I’m very curious.” 

The alpha grunts lowly, connecting their lips feverishly. Then next thing Jaemin knew, he was being lay down on the bed in the middle of the room.

The view from there becomes explicit for Jaemin, seeing how Jeno gets rid of his shirt effortlessly. The omega desperately wants to do it too, however, his first attempt is stopped by the alpha now between his legs, “I’d like to do it myself.”

His husky voice has his inner omega more excited than he should, almost melting, desperate for Jaemin to do something. 

Jeno doesn’t make him wait too much, fortunately. He slowly lifts Jaemin’s shirt, leaving wet kisses in the process, and even once he takes it off completely, he still goes back to keep kissing his torso. 

Jaemin can only whine and squirm. He feels hot from head to toes, the discomfort down in his bottom is becoming intolerable. 

He’s about to complain, but right at that moment Jeno finally grants his unasked wish.

Then, the alpha kisses his thighs, which only causes more impatience in Jaemin. He expresses it by whining louder, and Jeno just smiles to then pay attention to his lips again and let Jaemin nibble on them while he, as Jaemin thinks, _shamelessly_ rubs his entrance. 

He doesn’t know when his underwear disappeared, he just knows that he can’t stop whining while Jeno teases him with his fingers. 

The slick that had been bothering Jaemin before, makes it easy for the alpha to introduce one finger, followed by another afterwards. He moves them with a slow, calm pace inside him, making the omega gasp when they go deeper inside him, and moan when he adds his ring finger.

It’s a little embarrassing and relieving at the same time, the fact that he is doing this. Because the only thing that had been scaring Jaemin was the amount of time in which he hasn’t had sex. 

His body asks him for more, and Jeno seems to understand his pleading eyes because he leaves a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away, taking his own pants off, and grabbing a condom from the nightstand beside his bed. 

_How convenient._ Jaemin thinks. _I’ll sulk about that later._

The omega stops him. The need to ask for something else makes him do it. And he, himself, believes he’s a little out of his mind for having this urgent, lustful request, but his conscience and his dumb inner omega don't seem to disagree with him.

The alpha looks at him worriedly, “Do you want to stop?” 

“No, no,” he answers rapidly, his voice sounds tremulous. He caresses Jeno’s arm sustaining himself beside him. Jaemin looks up at him, parting his lips, doubtful to speak, “Can we... do it without it?” 

Jeno studies his face up and down, not a scowl or anything that could give away his response, but then his eyes curve into half-moons and Jaemin knows he's going to be teased, “Is this some type of kink, angel?” 

Jaemin pinches his arm, causing Jeno to laugh and peck his forehead, “Are you sure? Are you on birth control?” 

Jaemin shakes his head shyly. 

“But– today I have low probabilities, and I can take a pill for the day after.” 

“Isn't that bad?” 

The omega pouts, letting his hands explore Jeno’s well-toned upper body above him.

His neck and shoulders look so inviting, so he slightly lifts his head to leave open-mouthed kisses, and he curls his body up, meeting Jeno’s clothed hard member in the process, making himself whine.

The alpha hisses before gripping his hips, not allowing the omega to continue moving. 

“Birth control after this, okay?” 

Jaemin nods excessively, giving the alpha more space between his legs. 

Although Jeno’s blanket covers them, Jaemin’s eyes are able to see his erected cock strike on his abdomen as the alpha pulls his underwear down. 

It causes a pulsating sensation in his lower part, and his lips meet Jeno's as he starts slowly entering him. 

Jaemin would be lying if he said it doesn't hurt. He feels his walls expand as Jeno starts going deeper. He gasps, attempting to mute himself on the space between Jeno's neck and his shoulder.

It takes some time to finally feel his body relax, adjusted enough to kiss Jeno's lips as a sign for him to move.

Jaemin encircles his arms around Jeno's shoulders, feeling the ecstasy hit his body as the alpha repeatedly moves inside him. Jeno has his forehead leaned against his, starstruck by the way the omega furrows his brows in pleasure, with his swollen lips parted, and his doe-eyes glassy. 

“Fuck,” the alpha groans. 

The omega's hands expand around his back, moaning as Jeno bites his lips and takes a new pace. He straightens his back to hold Jaemin by the waist, pounding into him faster. The omega lets out a high-pitched moan when the alpha stars hitting his sweet spot deliberately. 

He grasps the blankets and tries to cover his face, but Jeno doesn’t let him. He takes his wrists and puts them firmly above his head. 

“A– Alpha,” Jaemin whimpers, a barely audible voice, “It feels s– so good,” 

“Yeah?” Jeno says, to which the omega answers with incomprehensible mumbling. 

The sound of the headboard constantly hitting the wall contrast with Jaemin’s lewd voice moaning his name, becoming delightful in Jeno’s ears. He leaves the omega’s wrists to hover over him again, letting Jaemin hold onto his back and shoulders this time. 

The omega writhes in pleasure, marking Jeno’s back with his nails and pushing his head back. 

Jeno turns him on his left side, thrusting again in a perfect position to bite on Jaemin's ear and see the way he tries to hide his face in a pillow, in a vague attempt to continue muffling himself. 

It also gives the alpha a better vision of the bruises his mouth left moments ago. 

“Hickeys look so good on you,” Jeno whispers, his breathing brushing Jaemin's ear.

Jaemin can’t respond as much as he wants to. A sensation in his tummy assures him that his orgasm is close. 

Right then, the alpha makes him lay on his back again, to take over his lips and thrust into him while the omega wraps his legs around his body. 

“Gonna– ‘m gonna cum," 

He feels his legs completely weak, he barely has strength. 

Jeno moves faster, which makes Jaemin know he’s close too, but there’s this sudden and somehow euphoric need that grows closer with his orgasm. He’s more than sure to let out. 

The pleasure is sending him over the edge that he can’t formulate words, instead, he turns his head to the side, showing the skin freely for the alpha. Luckily or not, he seems to understand rather quickly.

“Are you asking me to mark you, angel?”

Before he can respond, a thin, loud moan grazes his throat, his legs tremble, and his back curls. It leaves him in a heaven-like state.

“Yeah– I want it.” he manages to say breathlessly as Jeno keeps entering him close to his own release. 

Jaemin gets shivers through his spine when he feels the alpha breath over the skin of his neck. Jeno brushes his lips against it before groaning, and cream Jaemin’s insides. 

The omega whimpers due to the sensation combined with overstimulation. But instead of the pain in his skin, he feels Jeno’s lips peck the area, making a way to the mouth. 

Both of them are breathless. Jaemin pouts unconsciously once he has Jeno in front of his face. 

Jaemin's vision is slightly blurry, but he still manages to see Jeno smile to then say, “That part would cause you trouble.” 

They don’t need more words to communicate. He sees him go down on his thighs, to afterward kiss the part a few times and bite.

Jaemin gasps loudly and breathy. He lets two tears escape as Jeno caresses the red mark. 

“It hurts too much?” 

The omega nods as a pout appears on his lips again. 

“Angel,” Jeno murmurs while thumbing his cheek, “I’ll go get something for it, okay?”

Jaemin believes it’s because he isn’t totally out of his euphoric state that he just feels like clinging by his side and hear him call him his angel again and again, or because it really melts his heart on its own. 

“No,” he tells him in a soft tone, “I’m sleepy. Take a nap with me.” 

Jeno curves his lips in a smile, “You said it hurts and I need to shower, I stink.”

“You don’t, and it’s natural," Jaemin responds, knowing that it's going to hurt like hell for quite some time, "It’s supposed to hurt for a moment.” 

He, then, yawns unconsciously, his sleepy eyes make Jeno chuckle and lay down by his side to cover themselves. Jaemin takes this as a sign of agreement so he rests his head on _his alpha’s_ chest and it doesn’t take long before he falls asleep. 

He’ll deal with the consequences later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use protection y'all, don't be like them (´_ゝ`)


	48. Chapter 48

Being carefree was never something considered to be part of Jaemin’s personal treats. In fact, he was always pointed out for being the total opposite. 

When he was in university, he had the most difficult time saying noand this only led him to form big amounts of preoccupations late at night, causing pent-up frustrations to build inside, feeding the unnecessary need to please everyone. He didn’t have the right to complain. 

Even as a kid, he remembers having this urge to be congratulated by his mother when he came back home with a happy face in his test. As an adult, he realizes this has grown to be his weakness. 

Jeno on the other hand... He acts like nothing ever bothers him enough to care. Not the way it happens with Jaemin. And in the beginning, it had bothered the omega in a certain way, but to be honest, at that time, he hadn't been aware of the real reason.

Jaemin sometimes wished he could absorb even a tiny part of this easy-going trait Jeno owned, and today he thinks he may have managed to, because he can’t find another reason for what had happened the last hours. 

Jeno just made everything feel simple. Like any decision he takes screams to be the right if it’s about him. This odd thing that he always saw in other people. 

Now he has a mark. Jaemin is in his twenties and he has a mark. It sounds a little weird when his inner voice repeats it, but his stomach also tickles and this time it isn't strange anymore. He used to claim to never want one, he used to say things like; God, a mark? It's useless unless you feel like you want to be glued to another person. _Damn, what would Jaemin from the past say if he saw him right now?_

He’s been awake for a short time, talking to himself in his head, with his still sleepy eyes refusing to open, really lost in time. 

There’s a meowing that refuses to stop and disturbs his sleep, finally managing to rouse him completely.

The first thing he sees is a paw with orange and black spots, there, almost touching his nose. Then they rapidly hide, like the cat just noticed Jaemin’s eyes are open. The omega simply observes as Seol leaves the bedroom, unbothered, as if the fun had ended.

Looking around the room, Jaemin proceeds to turn over. He feels a particular pain in his lower area that makes his eyes shut close, then a brief whine leaves his lips. 

Almost as if it was an act of reflex, he gazes down at his body under the white blankets, there realizing he’s wearing a loose shirt that doesn't belong to him. It unconsciously brings a smile to his face.

Consequently, his eyes fall on the sleeping body next to him. 

His chest goes up and down with a calm, steady breathing. His veiny hands land on his waist, making the omega pout since he hadn't noticed that before. It gives Jaemin a certain type of peace he doesn’t understand yet, but it just feels so real, and so right, like this is exactly how they're supposed to be.

Vague memories come to his head... Starting with Jeno cleaning his body while drops of water fall from his hair. And the blurry memory makes him look for the alpha again, to lean the best he can by his side and smell his hair. 

Yes, it hadn’t been a dream. Jeno even showered while Jaemin pleasantly slept. Then the omega starts wondering how late it is. 

He doesn’t make an effort to search for his phone. Having Jeno and his messy hair lying next to him is extremely distracting. 

Jaemin kneads one of the alpha’s hands, the one that's holding his waist, slowly making his way up until he reaches his dark hair. He runs his fingers through it, observing and admiring his facial features. The tiny mole under his eye, his well-formed nose, his thin but full lips, and his sharp jawline. He traces every detail of them with his index finger. 

Not much later, a small curve form on his lips, and two more on his still closed eyes.

“How long have you been up?” Jaemin murmurs. 

Unexpectedly, Jeno’s grip tightens on his waist and, all of a sudden, he's pulled closer to him. His noses brush against each other, then the alpha opens his eyes.

“Just now," he susurrates with a raspy voice, "I felt something tickling my face.”

Jaemin grins, his cheeks turn a light shade of pink, “Did you... dress me?”

“Yeah. You almost kick me like three times.” 

The omega knits his brows, “That’s not true.” 

“You think I’m joking?" Jeno chuckles, "I’m not. You’re a really whiny baby while sleeping.” 

“Alright, shut up,” Jaemin says, observing as the grin on Jeno's face reappears. 

The bookshelf behind the alpha, the one he can barely see due to him preventing him from his vision, causes Jaemin's curiosity once again. And he’s not aware of the smile that forms on his lips as he’s about to ask the question that had popped in his head at a previous inadequate moment, “What types of books do you read?” 

“Huh?” the alpha pronounces confused, following Jaemin’s gaze after to understand what he was referring to, “Oh, those books? I haven’t touched them in years.”

The omega parts his lips, then a pout forms in them as he looks at Jeno, “I thought I finally found something we had in common.” 

He’s tried not to think about it too much. But it still bugged a small percentage of his thoughts. 

Jeno pecks his cheek, half-smiling at Jaemin’s words, “I don’t read because I don’t have time anymore, but I used to. Does it matter though? I don’t think it does. I’m already crazy about you.”

When the alpha says things like that. Jaemin just wants to punch him repeatedly with no stop, or as embarrassing as it sounds, kiss him aggressively, no other things in between. 

But instead, he playfully hits the arm that’s holding him, proceeding to insist on the topic. 

“What genres?” 

Jeno hums, “Mostly mystery.” 

The omega scoffs, _typical,_ he tells himself _,_ “Of course the detective likes mystery. Why did I even ask?”

Jeno looks at him with no teasing smirk as Jaemin would expect, and it takes him by surprise when the corners of his lips are squeezed, probably making him look like a not-so-cute duck, while Jeno's fingers press them together, chuckling lowly, as Jaemin tries to fight against his hands. 

“C’mon, angel," he says, "keep babbling,” 

Jaemin finally gives up on his very much failed attempts to move Jeno’s hand away from his mouth. He furrows his brows as he lets his hands rest, still gripping the alpha’s wrist. 

Jeno leans closer to the omega, leaving a peck on his lips to finally let him free, and kiss him softly.

It takes shorter than a second for Jaemin to immediately moves his lips, following his peaceful rhythm, loving the taste of Jeno’s mouth, and how he licks his bottom lip as an inviting offer to open his mouth and play with his tongue. 

It feels passionate, how Jeno kisses him and makes him forget about everything that surrounds him. 

The alpha moves to be on top of him, and Jaemin’s sparkly doe eyes are willingly looking up at him. 

Jeno undoubtedly connects their lips again. The way he takes his breath, just like it belongs to him, it makes him think that kissing Jeno is the most dangerous thing he’s ever done, because he never wants to stop. 

He pulls the hair in his nape and passes his fingers through his locks. Then Jeno’s hand slowly travels down, stopping on his thigh, to knead so delicately the mark in his skin that the shirt he was wearing didn’t cover, nor his underwear. 

They gasp for air. Jeno is still caressing his mark, making some kind of electricity invade his whole body, and his heart beat faster than normal. He lets his forehead rest against the omega’s. Both waiting for their breathing to regulate. 

Jeno concentrates his eyes on him. Jaemin thinks he’s maybe as lost in this blazing indescribable emotion as him. 

The time they spend like that is unknown, and when the omega believed he finally calmed his heartbeat, Jeno pronounces with a breathy voice,

_“I love you.”_

Three simple words have never before made his heart feel like it was going to jump out of his chest. He wants to answer, he wants to tell him about how his body weakens with his touch, or how stupidly happy his smile makes him feel, even the tingling in his stomach that has been present too early for his own good. 

And all these things that his mind spills out makes it difficult for his mouth to pronounce. All that he can do is smile ridiculously and leave tender kisses over his face. 

The last thing he needed happens, interrupting the words that he was secretly organizing. His stomach growls, informing him of his hunger. 

Jeno chuckles, “I’m hungry too. I mean we haven’t had lunch or dinner.” 

“What!?” Jaemin expresses alarmed, “What time is it?”

“Did you think we were still in daylight? It’s 7 o’clock. I tried to wake you up several times but as I told you, you’re a whiny baby, so I gave up and just fell asleep again.” 

“I slept the entire day? Jeno! You should have poured water on me or something!”

“I would next time, don’t worry.” 

Seeing that _the_ _time_ was ruined due to his meddlesome stomach. Jaemin decides to stop going in circles in his head or plan his words. So he wraps his arms around the alpha’s neck to share a chaste kiss before separating. 

“What do you want to eat? I’ll order.” Jeno says, sitting on the border of the bed. 

“Just anything you choose.” 

Jaemin then remembers his phone, just to seconds later find it behind a lamp on the alpha’s nightstand. He crawls to reach it and sits trying to ignore the soreness. 

Reading his messages, he knew his friends were going to be angry at him for not replying, but what took him out of guard was the twelve missed calls from his parents. 

Especially because his mother doesn’t call him so often, and his father doesn’t call him at all. 

He must have been staring at his screen for too long. He felt Jeno sat beside him with a worried look on his face. 

“Hey, what is it?” he whispers. 

It’s not necessary for the omega to reply as Jeno reads his expression and screen. 

“Oh.” he murmurs, “My fans.”

“It’s not funny.” Jaemin whines, “They’re not gonna be glad of what I have to tell them.”

“Who cares?” 

“I do.”

“Angel, you can take your own decisions, and they have to learn to respect that.” 

“But...” the omega says, laying his head on his shoulder, “I want them to like you.”

“Even if they don’t, I’m sure my parents are going to like you. God, my mom is going to adore you.” 

“Jeno," the omega threatens, "I’m serious.” 

“I’m serious too.” 

Jaemin sighs, lifting his head from the alpha’s shoulder. 

“Tell them I want to meet them.” voices the alpha, catching Jaemin off-guard.

“Jeno...”

“Just mention it one of these days," he replies, "It seems to be important to you, so I’m gonna wear a tie if the situation asks for it.” 

The omega briefly giggles, “You don’t have to wear a tie.”

“Good because I just have one and I have no idea where it is.” 

The omega rolls his eyes back at him, letting his head rest once more on his lover’s shoulder. Then, he sees as Jeno holds his free hand to gently take it to his lips and kiss the top. 

Jaemin is over again ensured that he has not a single thing to regret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know this is close to the end! and thanks for comments and kudos <333


	49. Chapter 49

The furious face of his captain greets him at 9 a.m. Right by the door of the meeting room, the place he should have arrived at one hour ago. 

“Detective,” the captain pronounces brusquely. Then the alpha has to hear the man bawl out at him until he finally is allowed to enter the room. 

Jeno isn’t the type to be late at work. That’s something that he leaves for Haechan, or even Yukhei sometimes. 

But today in the morning he completely lost track of time. It was the second morning he woke up with a certain lawyer sleeping by his side, whose eyes pleadingly asked him to stay, and hands tentatively roamed his torso. Being honest, when has Jeno ever said no to Jaemin? 

He sees his friends mimic overdramatic faces as he sits next to Yukhei. Jeno knows all the teasing that awaits him.

“Now that Detective Lee decided to show up. We can start.” Captain Choi voices out, in a way to indirectly reprimand him yet again.

Eventually, the rest of the morning goes on as usual. Although, for Jeno, it appears to go slower.

After about half an hour, they are dismissed. Jeno being paired up with Yukhei as the majority of times isn’t a surprise for anyone. What is a surprise though, is the number of extra tasks he is given. Tasks that Captain Choi would normally only trust Taeyong or Doyoung to do. 

“Damn,” Haechan utters, leaning next to the coffee machine where Jeno is, “This is a new level of pissing the captain off. A whole new level." he emphasizes, "I mean, you made him pass from _Detective Lee, to my office_ and _Detective Lee, you won’t do interrogation for three months_ to _Detective Lee, I have a bunch of things for you to do._ You're making him use reverse psychology now."

“I know he loves me,” Jeno answers sarcastically, noticing Yukhei from the other side of the room, signalling him outside, “Wish me luck,” he adds, being obligated to leave the cup of coffee unfinished. 

At 2 p.m. both of the alphas were already complaining about the hours that they had spent sitting in the car, following suspects that their captain had told them to, even though neither of them thought it was necessary. 

The only times they stopped to take a break was at lunchtime, and when Jeno saw a characteristic stuffed toy from the showcase of a store. 

The alpha doesn’t know why the first thing, or well, _person_ that comes to his mind is Jaemin, instantly. 

He had to ignore the face of disgust that Yukhei gave him as he walked into the very corny pink store. 

Then, at 7 p.m. they could finally go back to the department, with drained energy, and Jeno still having things to do. 

“I’m so tired,” Yukhei mutters once he sits at his desk.

“It’s because I’ve been dragging you with me.”

“Don’t feel guilty. You can repay me if the captain ever does the same with me.” 

Jeno nods, smiling as he focuses on his computer screen. 

“Did it stop bleeding?” Yukhei speaks again, referring to the cut in his forearm. He got it a couple of hours ago.

“Yeah, a while ago. They didn’t know how to use a knife.”

“Man," his friend huffs, "I hope Captain feels guilty.”

Jeno snorts, “I’d have to get shot for him to feel guilty.” 

“Cruelly true.” the older alpha mutters, making themselves chuckle.

“Oh, and I didn’t tell you this before because it was weird but,” he continues while scrunching his nose, “you smelled like candy all morning.”

Jeno laughs quietly, “Yeah, it’s because of Jaemin.” 

“Damn. I always thought you were going to be the last one of us.” 

“Last one?” Jeno asks confused. 

“You know, you never seemed to be looking for someone, actually, you used to say that.” 

_I used to say that?_ He repeats to himself, finding it funny.

“I just never planned this. With Jaemin...” Jeno pauses, “with him it was different. I mean, I never thought I would mark somebody this early either.” 

It slipped out of his mouth. It wasn’t as if he was trying to keep it secret. Like Jeno, Jaemin also thought that it’d be better if they let their friends realise on their own. If they ever did of course. _Just for the fun of it._

Yukhei opens his eyes in surprise, just to pronounce a scandalous; “You what?”

Suddenly, more than one pair of eyes are on them.

His friend whispers a swift “Sorry”and they continue talking discreetly this time. 

“Now that we’re confessing... I’ve been seeing Renjun.” 

Jeno takes it as a joke, however, the serious face of the older tells him otherwise, “Renjun? Really? My boyfriend’s friend? Out of everyone?”

“What can I say? Seems like we really are a team after all,” he responds with a shrug.

Yukhei chuckles, joining Jeno. Then, minutes later, he bids goodbye, and Jeno is left with a bunch of folders on top his desk. 

None of his friends is there, except for Haechan who seems to enjoy his suffering, and of course, the rest are just co-workers who have long-time hated night-shifts. 

After finally being done with most of his paperwork, he looks at his watch, remembering that the omega had told him he was going to leave from work at 6. Same time in which he was supposed to call him. 

_Sorry, angel._

_8:25 PM_

_You’re not mad at me, are you?_

_8:27 PM_

But Jeno doesn’t get any notification from the omega. He unlocks his phone again, just to read the word _seen_ from his screen. 

He had to wait patiently, or at least the most patient he could pretend to be until his watch showed nine o’clock. 

Although traffic at night has never been so stressful and it just manages to make him more tired, he arrives at Jaemin’s building in less than twenty minutes. 

The fact that the omega didn’t respond his messages doesn’t bother him, because he knows he’s still going to open the door for him. 

And he’s not mistaken. 

Jaemin lets him step inside his apartment while having his arms crossed and his brows slightly furrowed, standing at the end of the entrance. His pyjamas make him look somehow smaller, cuter, adorable. 

If he hadn’t met Jaemin, right now he would be having a shower, or feeding his cat so he can sleep peacefully. But now he’s perfectly fine just having the omega in front of him, with a kissable expression that pretends to be scary. He would be missing out.

“I didn’t forget to call you.” Jeno starts.

“You said you were going to be free at six.” 

“Yeah, but Captain gave me more work,” he says, taking two steps closer. 

Jaemin doesn’t reply, so Jeno adds, “I got you this.”

He extends a bag for Jaemin, forgetting the long line made in his skin. He only remembers it when the omega grabs his wrist and asks hastily, “What happened?”

The alpha tsks, “Just an accident with a guy and his knife,” he says sharply, failing to make it sound funny, causing Jaemin's expression to drop, “C’mon accept the gift.”

“You’re an idiot!” the omega exclaims, “I’m trying to be angry at you and you come to my apartment hurt and with a gift? I look like the villain.” 

A half-smile forms on Jeno's lips. He can't help it, “So you’re not really angry?” 

“Of course I’m not! I just wanted to make you come over.” 

“Seriously, Na Jaemin?” 

The omega lets go of his wrist to cross his arms again. 

“You’re not going to accept my gift?” Jeno repeats in an attempt to sound hurt.

Jaemin takes the bag hanging from the alpha’s hand. He slides his own hand inside, making a pout form on his lips as soon as he takes the stuffed cat out. 

Without warning, he passes his arms around Jeno’s neck and lays his head on his shoulder, lovingly. The alpha reciprocates by hugging his thin waist.

“It looks like Seol,” Jaemin says in a quiet, soft tone.

“Right? Now you have your own Seol.” 

The omega smiles, lifting his head to rub the tip of his nose against Jeno’s, as an eskimo kiss, “I like it a lot.”

“I’m glad.” the alpha says, “Oh, it can switch sides.”

“Mmh?”

“Yeah.” he responds, breaking the hug to grab the plushie from Jaemin, “Like this.”

The white cat with orange and black spots, that has a smiley face, suddenly changes to a funny angry face instead, as it is flipped by Jeno. 

“You change it based on your mood” he adds. 

Jaemin curves his lips up in a big grin, “You have no idea of the power you’re giving me with this. I’m going to annoy you so much.” 

Jeno chuckles, cupping the younger’s cheeks as he plays with the plushie. He leaves short pecks on his lips repeatedly, making Jaemin giggle. 

“I made something for you.” the omega says between kisses, vaguely pushing his chin to stop him, “Are you hungry? I have to warm up your food.”

The alpha nods, hearing Jaemin say, “Okay, follow me,” in a singsong tone. 

And realising that being with Jaemin feels a thousand times better than being at home. 


	50. Chapter 50

Three weeks since the last time Jaemin visited Jeno’s apartment. 

Considering how patient he’s been with himself and the growing, desperate emotion he gets the days he misses Jeno the most, he is a bit surprised by the time he’s lasted.

And days like those are suddenly becoming more regular, managing to make him even moody sometimes. Jaemin is neglectful of it nonetheless.

Being dismissed from work early brings the omega’s restless feet straight to his alpha’s place. That's the new definition of a normal Friday in the afternoon.

 **Jen, I’m going to break into your apartment. Send me your code** **❤** **️** **.**

**5:15 PM**

**Wait, is it your birthday? I’m going to try with your birthday! :D**

**5:16 PM**

**It’s not my birthday, angel.**

**5:16 PM**

**That’s the first thing actual burglars**

**try. Only idiots put that as their code.**

**5:16 PM**

**I hate you** **❤** **️** **❤** **️** **❤** **️**

**5:17 PM**

**I can’t believe you’re one of them :(**

**5:17 PM**

Jaemin smiles, to seconds later receive another message with several numbers, so he presses the code on the keypad and a tinkle indicating the door is unlocked sounds. 

The chubby cat curls its tail around his shins, demanding attention as Jaemin squats down and scratches the top of its head. 

The omega makes himself more comfortable than he should. He takes a bath and looks for one of Jeno’s sweaters, satisfied with the scent impregnated on it, although it’s not as strong as he would prefer. It’s warm enough to feel comfortable and perfectly baggy to covers the shorts he’s wearing. 

Yesterday, he talked to his mother and was able to finally let out _the situation_ about Jeno, not entirely of course. However, she just gave him a dry “I’ll think about it.” And it bothers Jaemin so much. He swears that if he hears one more word from his parents in that tone, he’s going to end up using inadequate... language. 

_That’s for sure going to leave me out of the heritage papers._ Jaemin snorts at his internal monologue. 

His stomach randomly growls, and the only thing that comes to his mind is; brownies. 

Also sushi, but Jeno doesn’t have all the ingredients and it’s not a good combination. 

And he has a particular memory related to brownies, a good one, of course.

The cat’s meowing doesn’t let Jaemin rest. It’s on his feet and it doesn’t seem to want to stop. 

“Sorry," Jaemin tells Seol, "Jeno said cats shouldn’t eat chocolate... I know, it sucks.” 

But the pet just meows louder.

When Jaemin checks its bowl, it still has food in. So he calls the cat to show him the food, only to make the omega feel completely ignored as it goes back to minding its business in the middle of the living room. 

The next time he looks at the time, it’s late enough for Jeno to be heading home. He’s about to grab his phone to text him, but a ring from the bell interrupts him. 

An instant grin appears on his face. It goes from ear to ear as he expects Jeno to be on the other side of the door. _Why was Jeno doing that in his own apartment though?_ But Jaemin innocently ignores that, thinking that maybe the detective wanted to play with him. 

He pokes his head out of the door, his curved lips suddenly dropping. 

“Jeno? Oh sorry, sweetheart, I think I got the wrong apartment.” a brunette woman, not too tall, not too short. Her tone is soft as she continues, “I could swear it’s here. Did this punk move without telling me?”

Jaemin freezes, analyzing a possibility that may be too obvious. She must be in her forties, very well-dressed, the mole under one of her eyes makes him realise he should wake up from his ridiculous trance. 

“Oh no, no,” he replies rapidly before the woman can leave, “Jeno, yes, he lives here.” 

She processes his words, “Is he inside?” 

“No.” his voice sounds timid, “He’ll be here soon.” 

“Oh...” she smiles, so similar to Jeno that the omega now knows where he took that from, “Can I come in?” 

_Jesus fucking Christ._

The omega thinks of his naked legs and the mark on his thigh. He wonders; Is it bad if I ask her to wait? He wants to scream. 

“Yeah, uhm, could you... wait for a second?” 

The woman nods, and Jaemin runs to Jeno’s bedroom in search of the only pair of jeans he brought with him. He checks that his hair isn’t dishevelled, and flashes back to the half-opened door. 

“Come in.” he says with his usual smile, “Sorry Mrs Lee, Seol was playing around and I didn’t want you to see the mess.” 

_Liar, you didn’t want her to see the mark her son gave you._

“It’s fine, sweetheart.” she responds, leaving a small box on the table from the kitchen, “You’re Jaemin? Jeno told me about you but I have a really bad memory.”

“Yeah... sorry my first impression was horrible.”

“That’s fine, it wasn’t horrible, you’re really beautiful as he described.” 

Jaemin’s cheeks flush.

“Are you two living together?” she lets out.

“No, we..." Jaemin clears his throat, "spend the weekends together.”

A big smile appears on the woman’s face as she opens the box on the table, “I got him this from my trip. I hope he likes it, he’s always saying I shouldn’t spend money on him.”

The name of a recognised brand shows on the tag of the black coat, “I think he’ll like it.” he comments.

“I’ll take your word. And next time I’ll bring something for you too.” 

“Oh no, that’s not necessary...”

“Doing shopping while on boring business trips relaxes me, It won’t be a bother at all.” she interrupts. 

Before he can reply, the vibration from his phone makes him read the text message appearing on his screen. _Jeno._

**I have to stay for more time.**

**Don’t miss me too much, angel.**

**7:01 PM**

The omega sighs, lifting his head to then find the woman making her way into the kitchen, looking at the recipient where his brownies were still warmly waiting for him. 

“You made this, Jaeminie? It looks delicious.” 

“Y..Yes," he replies, "do you want some Mrs Lee? I’ll pack them for you if you want.” 

The woman nods, looking as the omega cut the desert in square peaces. “When Jeno was a kid, he hated sweet things like these.” 

“Really? When did he start liking them?”

“It’s weird but,” she says with nostalgic eyes, “after I and his father divorced. I came to the conclusion that he was only pretending to hate them because his father did.” 

The male omega looks back at her, “He never told me his parents–”

“He doesn’t consider it important, I think. He gets on really well with my new wife, and I’m glad of the way I raised him. He's a good guy, although with the cockiness of his father... That’s what I couldn’t stop.” she says briefly chuckling at the last sentence.

“He looks like you, a lot.” Jaemin comments, gazing at her.

“Me? No, I have to recognize that he looks like him. You’ll know when you meet him. I believe the only thing he got from me is the eyes.” 

Realistically, Jaemin doesn't know when he started speaking comfortably to the woman, continuing their conversation while sharing laughs and smiles. They went on and on. She told him interesting and funny stories about Jeno, from up and downs, while the omega listened attentively. 

It’s close to eight when the alpha’s mother steps to the door accompanied by Jaemin. She has hesitating eyes, Jaemin gets curious. Maybe he's overreacting.

“Jaeminie, I might just be imagining things but... there’s something particular..." she says, eyeing Jaemin's figure, "with your scent.”

The omega doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Everyone’s scent is different, particularities aside. 

He doesn’t reply, however, her next straightforward words surely made him stay in a vague trance.

“Are you two using protection?”

He knows his whole face is red, he’s probably looking like a tomato, without exaggeration. 

“Ehm, y-yes.." he mumbles, "we... yes.” 

Jaemin sees her grin, nodding slightly, “Then I’m imagining things. Tell him to call me.”

And she leaves. 

Leaving also the omega in a dazed state. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day!! :)


	51. Chapter 51

Jeno has always been careful with details. In his work, in his personal life. 

He focuses on the tiniest ones, on the ones that could easily be ignored or unperceived. That’s why admiring Jaemin’s details has become more than a habit. And that’s also exactly why, even if they didn’t have a bond, he knows when Jaemin is angry, sad, scared, nervous, or when something can’t leave his mind. 

A couple of days ago, after he went home from work at night, it was more than clear that it was the last. His eyes had been restless and the scowl on his forehead proved he was thinking too many things at once.

_He remembers opening his door at 10 p.m. exactly, being received by his cat, and finding his omega in bed, typing rapidly in his phone._

_He remembers kissing his forehead and asking him if he had had dinner._

_The omega had smiled brightly, even pulled him closer by his shoulders so that he could kiss him on the lips. However, his eyes again, they showed him preoccupation, maybe fear too._

_“There’s something wrong, angel?” the alpha had asked._

_And as a response, his omega had only shaken his head and told him about the gift his mother had left for him, and Jeno just let it pass._

Now, a week later, Jeno is even more concerned than before. 

Sometimes Jaemin is too pensive. Sometimes he catches him staring at a random part of the room while they’re eating, or even when they’re out walking together. And still, until now, he’s _let it pass._

Today, a Saturday in the afternoon, he’s making himself a salad while trying to believe that it may actually not be a big deal. Maybe it’s just an omega thing he doesn’t know about. He’ll probably ask Taeyong or Haechan later. 

While his eyes were on the cutting board, and his hands chopping some vegetables, a mixture of his own scent with the sweet scent of his omega surrounded the kitchen.

From the corner of his eye, Jeno sees him yawning and stretching his body. The alpha smiles to himself. “Good morning, sleeping beauty– I mean, good afternoon.” 

“Huhm?” the omega frowns, “What time is it?”

“Ten past two.” he responds, catching a glimpse of Jaemin’s puffy face, “It was a challenge for me to get up, you stick like a panda.” 

Jaemin pouts from his place, putting his head against the frame of the door. 

“That’s not how you cut veggies. If you do it like that they’re too thick, not yummy,” he assures.

“It’s the same.”

“It’s not!” the omega says, sounding amusingly indignant. “Let me show you.” 

Jeno places the knife on the counter for Jaemin to grab it and moves aside, still just centimeters afar, “Show me, Lawyer Na.” 

The omega smirks, chopping nimbly in thinner pieces. 

“See, it looks better and it would taste better too,” he tells the alpha as he continues.

“I like them the way I do it though.” Jeno pronouns in a joking tone. 

“That’s because you have bad taste.” 

The alpha tilts his head, “You’re right, I guess," he smirks, "Exactly the reason why I liked you from the first time I saw you.” 

Jaemin leaves the knife down, causing a quiet thumping sound, “You think you’re funny?”

Jeno grins, stopping the omega by the wrists when he playfully threatens to push him. It becomes a pull and push game, with Jaemin failing all his repeated attempts.

“Stop!” the omega utters in fits of laughter as Jeno starts poking his side. 

Then the alpha encloses his waist firmly, trapping him pressed against his body, with Jaemin’s palms on his chest. It was all it took for the omega to stop battling. Jeno observes his eyes relax in his hold, at the same time that his big grin starts to fade. 

Again, the sunlight coming through one of his windows makes him fall into his addicting habit, adoring Na Jaemin’s details. And how long did they spend like that? He doesn’t know. 

“You’re too pretty for me,” Jeno whispers, the silence in the apartment making it sound regularly clear.

He thought the omega was going to tell him to shut up, even call him one of the names he uses when he was embarrassed. Those were the only possible responses Na Jaemin would commonly give back, but instead, his gaze becomes crystalline, like they were going to let tears escape soon.

“Angel?” he says, confused by the sudden glassy eyes, “What happened? Did I hurt you?”

Jeno checks for any bruise on his wrists, thinking that maybe he was careless while playing around, but he finds nothing. Hearing no response, he moves his hands away to place them on his cheeks, wiping a tear that had just rolled down. 

“Hey.” he calls, “Aren’t you gonna tell me?”

“You didn’t– You didn’t hurt me.”

“Then what is it?”

Jaemin averts his eyes, despite Jeno having his face cupped in his palms, “It’s nothing...”

“Don’t tell me it’s nothing when you’ve been acting weird the whole week.” 

“Seriously, it’s nothing," he answers, "I’m just– I’ve been a little more sensitive these days. Everything makes me cry.” 

Jeno leans his forehead against the omega’s, to then softly press his lips with his, being immediately corresponded. “I don’t believe you,” he murmurs against his mouth. 

“Jeno...” he lifts his head, looking at any other way but his. 

“So?” 

“I’m not lying.” 

“Okay," the alpha says, "but then there’s something else.” 

Jaemin sighs. He licks his lips nervously before speaking, “You’ll meet my parents next Saturday.” 

The alpha furrows his brows, not finding a logical dot to connect, “What’s the problem with that?”

“Nothing, I was just nervous to tell you, that’s all.”

“You cried... because of that?” he asks, skeptic.

“Yes! I told you it’s because I’m sensitive!” the omega exclaims, removing Jeno’s hands from his face. 

“And now you’re angry?” 

Jaemin turns over, not being able to give more than one step before the alpha’s grip stops him. 

“Hey, sorry, I’m just worried... I don’t like to feel like you don’t trust me.” Jeno says this although he’s still not convinced. Because when Jaemin has nothing to hide, he confronts whoever he has to confront, and this time he was trying to run away. 

Jaemin’s eyes soften, he goes back again to his original place; Jeno’s arms. 

The alpha hugs him tightly as his omega buries his face on his neck, leaving pecks that make him sigh and forget what their discussion was about. 

“Scent me,” Jaemin whispers against his skin. 

“I did it last night.”

“I don’t care.”

Jeno smiles, hearing the seriousness in Jaemin’s voice. And again, _he lets it pass._

“Gladly, angel.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really lazy to transcribe all these so I just uploaded the pics :/ I hope it's readable, if not, feel free to tell me :D


	53. Chapter 53

To say that Jaemin is nervous isn’t enough. 

Jaemin is terrified. He’s been starring at his tummy in the mirror of Jeno’s bathroom for longer than he’s aware of. What does he know about pregnancy? Nothing, absolutely nothing. He just knows that for now at least, his abdomen doesn’t show any sign of it. 

_“You **have** to tell Jeno.” _Taeyong had told him, while on the other hand, Haechan had got him a pregnancy test, which only made Jaemin panic more, thinking everyone could see it through the bag. 

He’s still not sure of what he’s going to do. There’s a question that his head has formulated to torture him... this question scares him the most. 

_What if Jeno doesn’t want to..._

The question always stops there, he can’t even finish it, something hurts in his throat.

Two knocks cause him to pull the hem of his shirt down instantly, putting a smile on his face as his alpha crosses the door. 

“Privacy?” Jaemin tells him. 

“Don’t you do the same when I’m showering? That’s worse. At least I knocked.”

The omega giggles shortly, gazing at Jeno as he looks for something in the drawers. Unlike him, his alpha is ready to meet his parents. He’s wearing what Jaemin had suggested him to, a dark shirt tucked in black dress pants, with a light brown coat on, the one his mom had given him.

“I should pick your outfits from now on,” Jaemin lets out, resting his lower back on the edge of the sink. 

Jeno’s hands stop digging into the drawers, his lips form a seductive smirk, “I look good, don’t I? You’re so lucky.”

Jaemin scoffs dramatically, deciding to ignore him and continue applying his lotion on himself, as if that was going to cover Jeno’s scent on him. 

“You kind of made me look like a dad though, don’t you think?” he comments while looking at himself in the mirror, “Or is there something you’re not telling me?”

The omega felt his soul abandon him. 

Jeno didn’t sound serious, he even chuckled after, evidently joking. But Jaemin was there, struggling to fake a laugh. 

“What’s with that face?” Jeno says, to which the omega avoids by spreading the liquid on his leg, “Do you need help putting on that lotion?” 

“No, thanks for the offer.” Jaemin tries to sound calm, half-smiling as he straightens his back, soon being encircled by both of Jeno’s arms, firmly sustaining himself in the sink. 

“Are you sure? Because my hands are a little bigger, we could save time.” 

“Save time? If anything that would make us be late.” 

The alpha chuckles, transmitting the same on Jaemin and provoking the tension to fade away. 

“Fine,” he murmurs, “Move your cute ass, we only have 20 minutes. Oh, and...” he adds before placing, what appears to be a necklace, in his hand, “I know it’s far from being the same, but I used this as my lucky object when I told my mom I wasn’t gonna enter University.”

Jaemin can’t help letting a big smile show on his face, then signaling Jeno to help him put it on.

“Your parents didn’t want you to be a police officer?”

“My dad never had a problem, but my mom thought I was gonna get killed in training.”

“And how did you convince her?”

“I didn’t have to, angel." he says softly, "She just understood later that it was what I wanted. She used to call me the first weeks after becoming a detective, according to her just to check if I wasn’t dead. She’s so dramatic.”

The omega pouts, holding the thin material on his neck, “Thanks for this, Jen. Even if it’s not the same, I love it because it’s yours.”

His half-moon eyes get closer to his face, and he quickly places a peck on his lips, then two and three before walking out. 

Having only a shirt with his underwear on, and the time counted, Jaemin thinks; It’ll be alright. 

* * *

Dinner at 8 with his parents. That was the mission. 

Jaemin has calmed down? Yes, he notably has, but still not completely. 

What was he going to say? _"Hi mom and dad, he’s Jeno and we’re bonded, yes, he marked me. Oh, also, I think I may have a creature growing inside of me but he doesn’t know that yet."_

He presses the bell by the door, tightening his hold on Jeno’s hand as they wait for it to be opened. 

His father is the one to do so, looking at Jeno as if trying to find any kind of flaw, but his alpha smiles brightly, bowing before pronouncing, “Good evening, Mr. Na.”

Nothing in there really reminds him of his childhood home. It’s all changed, every corner. 

“Nana!” his mother comes from the kitchen, “You’re finally here, honey.” 

Her tone surprises him a little. He wasn’t exactly expecting any kind of warmth coming from them, not since what happened. 

Jeno repeats his greeting before both were being guided by his mother to the big table in the dining room.

“Nana?” the alpha asks, whispering in his ear. Jaemin almost forgets Jeno has never heard his childhood nickname.

“That’s how my family calls me.” 

“I like it, can I use it too?”

“Come, take a seat.” his mother interrupts. 

Jeno looks around the room, whispering again once his mom leaves, “Are they always this formal?” 

“Sometimes worse,” Jaemin responds. They weren't rich, but they sure could act like they were, in the most stereotypical way.

“The decoration is so classy. It wouldn’t surprise me if you told me you’re a prince right now.” 

The omega giggles, his cheeks turning light pink, “Yeah, they’re like that.” 

“Now I know where you took that from.” 

“I’m not classy,” Jaemin mutters. 

“That’s the first impression I got from you though. Classy, elegant... beautiful too," he adds, cheekily, "and you were wearing white, so if you do the math, that’s the reason for the name I call you. I know you fucking love it."

A foolish grin forms on Jaemin's lips, he’s just about to respond when his father clears his throat, making them aware of his presence as his mother takes the seat in front of them. 

“I prepared this to start,” his mom says, lifting the cover of one of the plates.

Now, throughout all the conversation that builds along the way, Jaemin believes there’s no need to worry so far. They aren’t making disrespectful comments or unnecessary questions. 

_Maybe I just need to relax._

Nevertheless, it truly had been too soon to celebrate. His mother was the one who started attacking Jaemin’s patience. 

“So how much do you make, Jeno?”

His alpha smirks. Jaemin knows that if the person asking wasn't his mother, Jeno wouldn't be trying to contain the annoyed expression on his face, “Oh, well..."

The omega cuts him, “Jen, don’t answer. I don’t see how that’s of any importance in this conversation.”

His mother’s eyes fix on him, going back to Jeno after, “Oh, sorry.”

“You know if you want to ask him about his job. Go on, he’ll tell you how he got promoted and became the youngest detective in his department, or is it not as important as money?”

He’d be kicked out of the house just by the tone of his voice in other circumstances, their eyes confirm it. 

Jeno’s palm lands on his mark, over the fabric of his trousers. For a moment he thinks that’s the worst place to be marked, but his alpha manages to soothe him as he caresses him softly, making him rethink his words momentarily. 

“Nana...” his father says. 

“Jaemin’s been a little stressed these days, he didn’t mean it,” Jeno tells them.

“I’m sure he didn’t,” this time his mother speaks, and the conversation leads to something about the news. 

Jaemin doesn’t know if it’s the house, his imprecise anger or nervousness, but his hunger suddenly disappears. Now feeling fatigued for no reason. 

He isn’t even well aware of the unexpected attention his parents are giving to whatever Jeno is talking about. And after some times of not resisting it, he holds Jeno’s hand under the table, asking him for something he doesn’t even know. 

“Jeno, I don’t feel okay,” he whispers in his ear, knowing that his parents can see and probably hear, but not caring at all.

“Mmh?” he faces the omega, “What is it?”

Jaemin shakes his head, “I don’t know, let’s just go home.” 

His voice is lazy as he leans on his alpha’s shoulder, feeling like he can’t talk to anyone else but Jeno. Then, his mother places a small plate in front of him. 

“If you’re not going to finish, at least eat the dessert, Nana."

“He doesn’t like strawberries.” he hears Jeno say, and when he looks down, there’s a piece of cake covered in cream and the red fruit. 

Strawberry isn’t his favorite fruit, it’s his least favorite, actually. However, it still has never caused a heavy discomfort in his stomach like right at that moment, accompanied by dizziness, and more fatigue. 

Then, before he knew it, he was running to the bathroom, not looking at who’s following him but really not hoping for it to be one of his parents. 

He throws up in the sink, being lucky enough to have managed to reach it. He washes his face, grabs the mouthwash as he looks at himself in the mirror, noticing also the person behind him. 

He sighs, seeing as his mother approaches him with furrowed brows. 

“Are you sick?” 

Jaemin finds it unhelpful to answer. He just dries his face with a towel, turning around.

“Why is your scent different? Did he mark you?”

The omega nods. They were going to find out eventually, “I wanted it.”

“You wanted it?" she scoffs, "You had Jaehyun waiting for you like an idiot, then you meet that detective and let him mark you, just like that?”

“I wasn’t in love with Jaehyun,” he tells her, as if there was a way to make her reason out.

“Two years of your life, Jaemin. It’s ridiculous.”

Jaemin exhales, already feeling tired, “I wasn’t, mom, I wasn’t, okay? Sorry that I didn’t realize earlier, things like that happen, and I had to find someone else to figure a way out of it. Sorry I didn't marry someone I had no feelings for."

“So are you telling me you’re in love with Jeno?” 

His throat aches, his voice is shaky, on the verge of crying as he gazes at his mother, “I am. Is it difficult for you to see what makes me happy?”

He wants to get out. He feels incapable of standing any other minute trying to make his mother understand him. Then as he steps closer to the door, wiping a tear off his face, his mother speaks again.

“Nana,” she says, “It wasn’t my intention.” 

“What was your intention then?”

“I’m sorry.” she thumbs his cheek, opening his arms for him. 

Being in his sensitive state, Jaemin lets himself be hugged tightly, enjoying the warmth his mother provides him, “I feel like I don’t know my own son, like I'm so far away from you. I’m really sorry, Nana,“ she continues, "You’re right... You’re happier and I... just- I couldn’t recognize it.”

Jaemin wants, he needs to reply. And as he opens his eyes, he finds the alpha looking at them, sweetly. It makes him forget what he was going to say.

Then Jeno mutters,

_“Still wanna go home?”_


	54. Chapter 54

They’re going back to Jeno’s apartment at 10 p.m.

After a small rollercoaster of emotions at his parent’s house, he wants to tuck himself in bed and wake up later than normal.

Jeno had stopped to buy medicine for his stomach, the omega had to comply, trying to convince himself; _It’s a simple stomachache._ _Nothing serious._ But his friends' voices and his own conscience tells him otherwise in his head. 

“It helped, I told you,” Jeno says, his eyes focused on the roadway. Jaemin knows what he’s referring to.

“It did,” he replies, playing with the necklace. 

After arriving home, taking a bath, and eventually wrapping himself in Jeno’s duvet. He stares at the ceiling, going on circles in his mind while Jeno watches something on the TV. 

_Tomorrow, I’ll tell him tomorrow._

Then he makes himself a question that alarms him; _Where did I leave the bag Haechan gave me?_

He looks for it in every corner of the room, still lay in bed. He’s been carrying it since morning, inside the backpack in which he brought some clothes. 

“Have you seen my backpack?” he asks Jeno, sitting on the bed. 

“Your backpack?” he responds doubtfully, “Oh, yeah, I found it on the floor, it’s in my closet.” 

There he recalls playing with the cat, neglecting what is supposed to be his priority to hide. 

“Do you need it?”

“No, no!” Jaemin replies immediately, “No, it’s fine, I just didn’t know where it was. You didn’t see what’s in there, right?”

_Oh, how stupid, Jaemin. Can you sound more obvious?_

“I didn’t. Why?”

“Oh, nothing. What’s the movie about?” he lies down, hoping Jeno lets it go.

Jeno snorts, turning his head to face the omega, “What are you hiding, Lawyer Na?”

“I’m not hiding anything.” 

Jaemin hits his arm, attempting to indicate to Jeno that it’s not important, and evidently out of nervousness. He doesn’t expect to see Jeno standing up with a mischievous smile.

“Okay... If you’re not gonna tell me," he murmurs, "I’ll have to find out by myself.”

The omega swallows dryly, his heart thumps faster as he hurries to climb down the bed. Jeno already has the backpack in his hands, the mischievous look still notorious as he lifts it and Jaemin tries to reach it, all his attempts being in vain. 

“What do you have in here? Did you commit a crime?”

“It’s not funny, Jeno! I’m gonna cry if you don’t stop!” he exclaims, clumsily standing on his tiptoes. 

“I know how to handle that.” 

This is not the right way for the alpha to find out, Jaemin knows that too well.

Maybe that’s what brings him strength, and in some seconds after stretching his arms and hanging on his shoulders, he manages to make him fall on the bed. Jaemin is now above him as the backpack is still in his alpha's grip, between them. 

“Damn, you’re wild.” he pronounces smiley. 

Jaemin breathes out heavily, looking as Jeno changes his expression to add, “What’s going on?”

“Don’t open it. I promise I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“What are you talking about?”

The omega stays quiet, and Jeno furrows his brows, confused, “Why tomorrow?” he asks.

“I don’t know, I’m not prepared... I’m too scared now.” 

“Scared?”

_Is that the correct word? Perhaps it is._ Jaemin knows neither of them is perfect, but it feels like it when they're together. What would become of him if everything gets ruined and he has to fix his broken heart yet again? This time he wouldn't resist it.

“I don’t know how you’re gonna react.”

“Angel," he says softly, "whatever it is, you don’t have to be scared.”

The omega sighs. He turns around to fall on the bed and look at Jeno. He’s not going to lie to himself, he _does_ have symptoms, and postponing the time he’s going to tell Jeno won’t make things any different. Jaemin counts to three mentally before finally replying, “Open it.”

His alpha lifts his head, sitting on the edge of the bed, making Jaemin anxious as he slides the zipper of the backpack to the other side. His face is probably flushing red. The sound of the plastic bag inside causes him to close his eyes. Time passes in slow motion for Jaemin. 

Only Jeno’s back is visible for him when he opens his eyes again, but as he brings himself upwards, he notices the small package on his palms. 

He nibbles his lower lip, seeing as Jeno turns around to face him. 

His gaze fixes on Jaemin, making the omega feel small as, with a rhetorical question, his voice comes out gravelly. “A... pregnancy test?” 

And then, Jaemin is able to breathe again, because the alpha’s hand land on his thigh, bringing him closer as he caresses the sensitive skin around his mark.

“There’s no need to be scared of me for that, angel.”


	55. Chapter 55

_Jaemin's phone_


	56. Chapter 56

_Jeno's phone_

__

__

__

* * *

Jeno knew what was about to come. From the very second the omega stopped replying to his texts and refused to answers his calls. 

Honestly, he never expected _this_ , no this early. And he's not talking about Jaemin’s behavior, but something else. 

Jaemin being his omega, _and only his now_ , fills him with so much pride... Perhaps something near to possessiveness too, which isn’t the most romantic combination of words, but alphas have properietorial instincts, and even though Jeno hates to admit this to be his nature, —rather incovenient nature— he'll never get tired of repeating that Jaemin is his omega now.

But then, becoming a father at twenty six, that's… a different topic. 

_Does he want kids?_ He never really thought about it before. The only thing he knows by now is that when he saw Jaemin’s face and how his lips shook as he waited for a reaction, he couldn’t think of anything else that wasn’t his omega. It’s logical, others would say, but Jeno means in a different way. 

What he means is, _“I can’t imagine myself doing this with anyone else but Na Jaemin.”_

How else can he express it? How can he describe how much he adores the omega?

He's had lovers before, but no one could every get close to the sensation of weakness Jaemin makes him feel. That’s what he’s had in mind during the day, even now that he’s just about to get out of work. 

“Captain, can I leave early?” he asks, stepping inside the office. 

“You know what happens if you don’t complete your hours.” the man replies, blank expression as his eyes focused on the computer's screen.

“I’ve been overworking for three weeks now.” 

“Detective," the Captain says, eyeing him from his seat, "There's an important offer I'd like you to take, and for that, I need you to cover extra hours.”

Jeno looks at the older man, confusion on his face more than anything, “What offer?”

“I wish I could tell you in more detail. Later I will, for sure. Right now all I can tell you is that it involves triple the money you earn."

The detective stays there, just distinctly processing the words in his head, “So, out of the country?”

“Yes, actually.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do it, Captain.” he answers, almost immediately.

“Lee, I know you’re in a relationship, you don’t need to give me an answer now." he says, "Just think about it, there’s no need to rush, and lovers come and go."

Jeno needs to tell him that his answer is not going to change, that he still doesn’t know if there’s a _little_ someone else apart from Jaemin that would make it impossible for him to leave. Nevertheless, he only takes a deep breath, ready to ask one more time. “Okay, but can I leave early? Just today.” 

The man laughs, unusual for a situation like that, but Jeno is grateful when he complies, and is eager to get out of the room. 

As a normal workday, Jaemin sleeps in his own apartment, kilometers away from his. Some nights he would stay over at Jaemin’s. Actually, it had been _only some nights_ before, because now it was almost every night, since the omega had become unexpectedly clingy, in an excessive way. Who’s Jeno to ever complain? 

So, commonly, that’s what he did that night too. And as he entered Jaemin’s luxurious apartment, —much for his own liking— he couldn't help but notice the quietness of the room.

“Angel?” he calls, knocking at the door of his bedroom, as if he hadn’t just gotten inside his apartment without notifying. Common for them to go into each other’s homes like they were their owns. 

Jeno doesn’t hear a response, he walks inside nonetheless, then hearing the sound of the shower inside the bathroom. 

“I’m here!” he pronounces, loud enough for his omega to hear. 

He sits on the bed, observing the decoration until his eyes land on the plushie he gave Jaemin. It had the angry face in display, perfectly placed on his pillow.

The alpha snorts, looking at Jaemin get out of the bathroom in big pajamas, “So you’re seriously upset?”

“Asshole,” the other mutters, disconnecting the hair dryer to toss it onto the small sofa in front of his bed.

“I haven’t seen you the whole day," Jeno says, standing and leaning his head to the side, "where’s my kiss?”

Jaemin walks straight by him, ignoring him as he sits down and grabs his phone. 

“That hurts a little.” the alpha comments, following Jaemin with his eyes.

Again, his omega is unexpressive. 

“Hey!” Jeno complains, stepping behind him, placing his hands on his waist, “Am I invisible? Why are you ignoring your alpha?” 

Jaemin’s cheeks light up in pink, pretty noticeable for Jeno when he turns him around. 

“Don’t you have to go feed Seol?” the omega finally speaks. 

“Are you kicking me out?” 

He averts his gaze, making Jeno click his tongue and put his hands back on his own sides, “Okay, understood.” 

“Wait, wait," he urges, gripping Jeno’s wrist, “I’m upset, but I don’t want you to go, so you’ll sleep in the guest’s room.” 

“The guest’s room?” the alpha says in a joking tone. _Because that must be a joke, right?_

“Yes.” 

“Oh wow, you’re serious.” 

Then Jeno just sees him lie down in bed, placing his laptop on his lap.

“I’m guessing the room has a bathroom too.”

The omega nods, his eyes still on the screen. 

“Okay," Jeno says, too tired to contradict his omega, "goodnight, Na.” 

And he walks out, closing the door behind him, and trying to stop the need to ask him about _another thing._

After finding the room, showering and wandering in his mind about Jaemin, and about all the things that had happened during the day, he feels his eyes getting heavy. He starts to slowly fall sleep, a weird sensation still present due to the empty left side. He’s gotten too used to having his omega with him in such a short period of time. 

Maybe he fell asleep at 1 a.m. It’s not really relevant. What is, actually, is the sweet scent and the body accompanied with it about 2 hours later. 

The weight of the omega’s head on his chest, the wiggly hands that made him put his arms around a thin waist, caused him a dumb smile, half-sleep.

Then, in a sleepy, lazy voice, he hears the omega pronounce, “I love you so much, Jen.” 

Jaemin can probably hear Jeno’s impatient heartbeat, because even from that position, he can feel Jaemin’s. 

“I love you more, angel.” 


	57. Chapter 57

Mornings were always cold for Jaemin. 

Having to get out of the warmth of his bed ruined everything, always. 

But today, it’s not cold at all, and if it is, he won’t believe it, because he’s sweating like the weather is 33 degrees celsius. 

He woke up just to throw up and lock himself inside the bathroom. This wasn't new, but it was a reminder. He was finally brave enough to do what he had been postponing for quite some time. 

“Can I come in now?” Jeno says from the other side of the bathroom's the door. 

“No!”

His alpha huffs. Jaemin can sense how tense he is, “Are you really gonna make me wait outside?”

The omega observes the white stick in his hand, then the door, then the nerve-racking stick again, fidgeting with his free hand on the fabric of his pants. 

“Jaemin,” the alpha repeats. 

He leans to slowly unlock the door, going back to sit on the lid of the toilet. His tiptoes are restless as Jeno walks inside the bathroom. He doesn’t want to speak nor look at his alpha. 

The omega thinks he’s never been more nervous in his life, and as he forces himself to look up, he realizes Jeno is as much a disaster as he is. He’s nervously going back and forth in the same place, passing his fingers through his hair once in a while. 

The longest three minutes of Jaemin’s life. 

“I think we should look now,” Jeno says, stopping in front of Jaemin. 

“No," he shakes his head, "we should wait one more minute.” 

“Angel,” Jeno pronounces, his tone is calm as he crouches down, making Jaemin having to lower his gaze, “you don’t have to be scared.”

“I’m not... no I’m not scared.” 

“You are, your voice is shaking.” 

_Is he?_ Yes, of course, he is. There's still an unsaid question that terrifies him. It wants to desperately jump out of his throat. It is exactly what scares him. 

He sees how Jeno interlocks their fingers and kisses the back of his hand, just making his heart do somersaults inside of his chest, and his eyes start to feel watery.

“What happens if... it’s positive?” he finally lets out, observing as Jeno continues caressing his hand.

“We’ll do what you want to do.” 

“But what about you?” he says, staring into the alpha’s attentive eyes, “What if you don’t want what I want?” 

“I’m sure we both want the same thing. I want to be with you no matter what, do you?” 

Jaemin nods, lost in the alpha’s half-moons, “I want to be with you no matter what.” 

Jeno nods too, soothing his intense heartbeat.

Then time feels like it starts to unfreeze around them. Jaemin slowly opens his hand, just recognizing the transparency of his nervousness by the way it slightly trembles. 

The little screen in the middle is still being covered by his thumb, which is then pushed gently by the alpha. 

And the omega has to blink repeatedly, only to verify if his eyes are working fine. 

Right there were two pink lines. 

Two. 

“That’s– I’m...” 

The alpha stands up, making Jaemin lift his head as he tries to find what to say, apart from the obvious. 

And as fast and unanticipated, Jeno’s palms land on the sides of his face, making him bend his head back and provoking a gasp from his mouth before being kissed. 

Softly, gently. 

Arousing his entire self as he unconsciously smiles between his lips. 


	58. Chapter 58

_"Being pregnant sucks!"_ Jaemin repeats every morning.

A month exactly since he knew about his _state._

Today _,_ he’s with his friendsin a mall. A good option to relax a little, but he’s still anxiously waiting for Jeno with only one thing in his mind: The appointment is in an hour. 

“Jeez, chill, Jaemin. There’s still time.” Renjun says, nudging his side to bring him back to reality. 

“Yeah, he’ll be here soon, finish your ice cream,” Mark comments this time. 

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous, I shouldn’t be so nervous, right?” 

The omega next to Mark glances at him with a half-smile, to then add, “I would be too, it’s normal.”

“But Jeno said he’ll come as early as he can, and this isn’t the early I imagined. I even got him ice cream, and now it’s melting!”

“Oh god...” the beta mutters. 

“Listen, Jaemin.” Yukhei speaks, “Captain has just been really tough on him lately, that’s all. I’m sure he just made him do extra shit again.” 

“Why is he doing that?” there’s a pout on his lips as he pronounces the words. It drops completely when the other replies. 

“I think he wants to send Jeno to another country. I’m not sure, he hasn’t told me everything.” 

Haechan’s eyes widen from the other side of the table, mouthing curses as Jaemin is still with an unreadable expression marked on his face.

“But, it’s nothing serious!" Yukhei trails off, quickly so as to pass the uncomfortable situation, "Captain’s just a little crazy sometimes, you know. It’s Saturday, he can’t keep him for longer, so before we know he’ll be crossing that door.” 

The omega knows pretty well how exhausted his alpha comes at night, yet he still satisfies his whims without muttering a single complaint. He still hugs him at night and kisses him when Jaemin is too sensitive to even stand himself. 

He feels like an idiot. The number of times he has made Jeno come to his apartment at midnight, just because his needy inner omega craved his attention.

Jeno probably hasn’t even found the time to talk to him about it, and that just makes him feel more like an idiot. 

“Yeah...” he pronounces in a quiet tone. 

Luckily, Renjun then mentions something about a celebrity that he knows nothing about, but the conversation changes and that’s what matters. 

As a quick flashing memory, Jaehyun pops up his head. He doesn’t know if he’s just overreacting, but what if it’s him? What if he has something to do with this? But he hasn’t heard about him for more than two months now. It wouldn’t make any sense. 

The universe either loves or hates Jaemin way too much. 

Hates, he’ll pick that one. Especially because the image in front of him gets weirder than before. 

Jaehyun entering the shop... with a new company. The side profile of the other person is too familiar for him and all his friends. 

It is Taeyong. 

“Is that...” Yukhei starts.

“Yes,” Mark replies, shushing the other alpha. 

It may have taken one or two minutes before the two people noticed them. Taeyong’s cheeks flush when their eyes connect.

But Jaemin wasn’t mad about it. The only thing he has in mind is Jeno and the possibility of Jaehyun having something to do with him and his job. So without even glancing at his friends once, he stands up and walks towards his ex-boyfriend, hearing low mutters of his surprised friends.

“Jaemin,” the alpha says, looking back at Taeyong, “I think you already know each other.” 

“Yes, we do.” 

“Jaem, this is– hum. Can we talk?” the older omega intervenes.

He’s always admired Taeyong’s confidence to speak, and that's why he knows that by the way he’s doing so now, he’s still being honest, maybe vulnerable as well.

Jaemin smiles at him, “It’s okay, It’s surprising but I don’t have a problem. I just... need to ask Jaehyun something, that’s the only reason I approached you two.” 

Taeyong looks at him with apologetic eyes, catching a glimpse of Jaehyun after, “I’m gonna leave you guys to talk. My friends are killing me from that table so I’ll go and hear the things they have to say.” 

“Good luck,” he utters, observing as Taeyong walks away. 

Speaking of confidence, when did he get it himself? Maybe he was absorbing it from Jeno too. Because the Na Jaemin from the past would never even think of doing this. 

“Just by your scent, I can say you let him mark you.” Jaehyun starts, scanning his face too much for his own liking. 

“I did.” 

“Wow...” he lets out, “You really were never in love with me.” 

“Were you? I don’t think so.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t reply. Jaemin continues nonetheless, “I would tell you not to do the same to Taeyong, but I’m sure that unlike me, he would straightforward crush your neck himself.”

The older smirks, “Yeah, but I won’t. I think I’ve learned enough.” 

“I hope so, I really hope so, and I’m also hoping you’re not trying to do something to Jeno.” 

“What are you talking about now?” 

“The day we broke up, you told me you couldn’t promise me that you wouldn’t harm Jeno, remember?” 

“I remember," he says, "but I haven't done anything, Jaemin."

“Does Taeyong know how many times you threatened one of his best friends?” 

“Jaemin.” the alpha cuts him, “I’m not the same, I promise you, I didn’t and I won’t.” 

“I think you know why is hard for me to believe you.” 

“You have to.” he utters, “I swear, I haven’t done anything.” 

And as Jaemin is about to respond, a strong minty scent disconcerts him instantly. It’s too late when he notices his alphaopeningthe door of the store, walking directly in their direction, with a serious, almost threatening expression. 

“Jen.” the omega calls once he stops in front of Jaehyun, “I was just asking him something.” 

“You?” 

“Yeah... I’ll tell you later.” 

Jeno doesn’t need to respond. Because of his gaze, the omega knows he understands. Then, he turns to the other alpha, an awkward silence that he soon replaces, “What are you doing here on your own, Sarge?” 

“Oh, I’m not alone.” 

“Yeah?" Jeno curves his lips, "Do you have a date?” 

Jaemin holds his hand, preferring him not to know yet, but Jeno just looks back at him, confused, and finally Jaehyun points at the table where his friends are discreetly peeking from.

Jeno snorts, knowing immediately just by Taeyong’s face, “Seriously?" he clicks his tongue, "Well, it’s great, Taeyong knows how to use a gun.”

“You’re still as humorous as always,” Jaehyun responds with a fake smile. 

“It’s not a joke, Sarge. You know, last time someone tried to play him, it didn’t go too well. I'd love to tell you about it."

“Jeno,” Jaemin mutters, shaking his hand intertwined with the alpha’s, as a way to get him out of his devilish, sarcastic side. 

“Oh, sorry, angel. Is getting late for our appointment at the doctor?” 

Jaehyun frowns, sounding curious when he asks, “At the doctor?” 

“You don’t know yet?” Jeno pronounces with his devilish tone again, a sly smirk on his lips, “We’re having a baby.” 


	59. Chapter 59

“It was the perfect moment,” Jeno says, his voice full of amusement.

“It wasn’t, Jeno!" the omega exclaims, "Now he’s gonna tell my parents before I even have the chance to!”

It wasn’t the right moment to have an argument, although it sounded more like bickering. It's realistically not near as serious as Jaemin makes it seem. However, he couldn't help but feel slightly irritated.

Being in the hospital’s waiting room makes his body shiver with mixed emotions. Jeno, on the other hand, looks like he is having so much fun observing Jaemin get worked up. He was oh-so confidently smiling with two half-moons in his eyes, while the omega kept whining. Hell, he'd love to punch him a little.

“Were you planning to tell them on Christmas?" he clicks his tongue, chuckling, "Last time your mom visited, she looked suspicious of you. I’m sure she knows.”

“That just means she’s waiting for me to tell her! Not freaking Jaehyun!” Jaemin mutters, almost yelling at his alpha's face.

Jeno's palm land on his right thigh. Jaemin pushes it away, glaring at him.

“His reaction was still priceless," he states, "I’d do it again.”

Jaemin simply crosses his arms, giving up. He turns his head, focusing on whatever is in front of him in order to avoid falling for his alpha's grin.

“Hey,” Jeno calls as he grabs the omega's knee.

Jaemin's scowl unconsciously accentuates, and the grimace produces a chuckle from Jeno, who’s still trying to get his attention.

“Are you upset?” he susurrates, leaning closer to his side.

Jaemin turns around on his seat, showing Jeno his back and that he, in fact, was a little upset. Consequently, he hears his alpha huff, and soon after, he feels both of his sides being tickled.

He lets out giggles as the alpha moves him up against his chest, but Jaemin isn't going to give in so easily. He is ticklish, yes indeed. However, acting petty around Jeno is fun.

And then he realizes how corny they must look when the nice lady from the counter, the one who had asked them to wait, gives them a judgmental look.

“He’s not gonna tell them, trust me," Jeno whispers in his ear, "we can still put a ribbon on your tummy and show up at your parents' house on Christmas.” 

“Of course, if you want to make them hate you more.”

He snorts, “What are you talking about? They love me.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes back, sighing as Jeno finally stops tickling him. But before he can say anything else, a nurse appears in the middle of the room, pronouncing in a high tone, “Is Na Jaemin here?”

And in a matter of seconds, Jaemin is sitting on an examination table, with wandering eyes and restless hands. His eyes fall on Jeno, looking for comfort. His alpha smiles at him, and he seems to understand because he leans in to press his lips against his forehead. Jaemin exhales his scent, amazed yet again by how quickly it soothes him.

“Please, lie down, Mister.” the woman in a white coat —whom he's been getting used to meet— tells him.

The omega’s heart thumps ridiculously faster, like all the ´ _It's not a big deal´_ he dedicated himself to repeat before coming here simply vanished.

“You don’t have to be so nervous, angel," he hears Jeno murmur, "everything’s fine.”

“What if the pup’s not okay?” he lets out, surprising himself, looking up at Jeno with pouty lips.

“You don’t have to worry, Mr. Na. You seem pretty healthy.” the doctor comments, warmly smiling, “Your husband seems to be taking good care of you.”

 _´Husband´_ Jaemin mentally imitates. He feels his cheeks hot and he lets out a silent giggle, catching his alpha's attention.

“I’m going to put this on your belly.” she says next, not giving the male omega time to react. Jaemin just yeps when he feels a cold liquid being dispersed on his skin. “You won’t be able to see well. This is the most the screen can show you for now, but the heartbeat is very clear.”

Jaemin is focused on what the woman is saying, following each of the words. As if trying to memorize them, but really, his anxiousness has him static, not allowing him to watch the screen. It's so simple, he only needs to lift his chin a little, that's all he has to do. And once he looks at Jeno, with his two half-moons and a slight curve on his lips, he naturally follows.

And it’s probably the second time that something feels so real.

“You said you were two months, entering third month?” the doctor asks, to which Jaemin only nods, “Then I’ll use a doppler to amplify the sound of the heartbeat.”

He doesn’t know what the woman is talking about. He slides his hand down to reach one of Jeno’s fingers, making him turn his head. His big smile still there.

“See, I told you everything is fine,” he repeats in a quiet tone.

“Were you worried about something in specific?” the woman interrupts.

“My belly...” Jaemin says timidly, “It hasn’t grown.”

“That’s normal.” she responds, “It’s still early for that, and actually, most male omegas don’t undergo a lot of changes. That means they rarely get big bellies. There’s no need to worry, you’ll notice something in two or three more months.”

Jaemin nods, holding Jeno’s fingers when the doctor stops moving the machine that had made his stomach feel cold. She grabs a new one. The omega is just about to ask what it is, but then, rapid heartbeat sounds start coming out of the small device.

“I thought it would take some time to find it, but today is your lucky day.”

The omega is lost in his little word with the even littler sounds from the machine. He doesn’t know what Jeno and the doctor are talking about anymore. He just knows that as soon as he gets home, he’s going to mark this day in his calendar.

Maybe he’ll add a lot of tiny hearts, and he’s for sure going to start a numerous list of names.

* * *


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE screenshots. I'm deeply sorry lmao I feel so bad for making a whole chapter out of screenshots :/

_Jaemin's phone_

__

__


	61. Chapter 61

Whenever Jeno looks at Jaemin doing the simplest things, like fixing his hair in the mirror, cooking, playing with his cat, or just making faces while watching a movie, there’s a piece of him, or maybe his entire self, that gets full of delight.

And it’s not a secret for anyone. Jeno makes sure to show everyone how happy Jaemin makes him.

The omega is nibbling his lips as he looks around the place, unaware of the fact that he’s making Jeno smile. Minutes ago Jaemin was falling asleep on his shoulder in the movies, and now his eyes are wide open as they pass in search of their table.

“It’s so beautiful. I can see all Seoul from here,” Jaemin comments as they take their seats.

Jeno chuckles at his exaggeration, “I’m glad you like it. Although you should be focusing on the flowers, not the view away from them.”

“The flowers are beautiful too, but do you know what I’m most excited about? The desserts." he claims, smiling, "I heard they have the best ones here, very expensive too. Since you’re paying today, I won't double-check for the price."

“Angel," Jeno chuckles, "you have to pick healthier food.”

“No.” the omega says, eyeing the menu in his palms, “This cherry pie looks delicious.”

“Okay, you’ll have it at the end of the meal.”

“Jeno!” he whines, “I’m not hungry, let me just order that.”

“You’re not going to convince me.”

Jaemin pouts his lips, reaching for the alpha’s hand on the table, singsonging a quiet, “Please, hubby...”

Jeno snorts, looking amusingly at his omega, “What did you say?”

“The doctor called you my husband yesterday, don’t you remember?”

“Ohhh," he says, tilting his head, “and what makes you think a cringy word like _hubby_ is gonna make me change my mind?”

“It’s not cringy," Jaemin says while shaking his head, "it’s cute. Now I’ll call you that in front of everybody.”

“We’ll see about that.”

It takes more than planned to make Jaemin finally make a decision, choosing to share a big meal with Jeno and getting his pie at the end as they accorded. The alpha has something to say, to ask him more than anything. But his phone keeps vibrating in the pocket of his coat, interrupting the apparent best moments to try.

At some point, he’s sure that Jaemin is going to complain about it, just guessing by the frown on his face every time it happens.

“Were you surprised about Taeyong and Jaehyun?” Jeno asks, ignoring his boss’s call for the fifth time.

“Yes, he said he changed and I hope that’s the truth because I don’t want Taeyong to get hurt. What about you?”

“Hyung knows how to handle assholes. Besides, I don’t know if he told you that they already knew each other.”

“I didn’t know...”

Once again, the buzzing from his phone cuts their conversation.

Jaemin sighs, leaving the chopsticks aside, “What’s going on?”

“I’ll turn it off,” the alpha assures.

“No, Jeno. Is it about what Yukhei said?”

The alpha furrows his brows. He can’t find a reason why his omega’s face is serious, even worse... a reason why it includes his best friend. “What did he say?”

“That you– that your boss...” he pronounces in a sudden brittle voice, “You would tell me if you were leaving, right?”

Jeno breathes out, the table between them stopping him from cupping Jaemin’s face and kiss him without saying a word, because of how adorable he looks.

“It’s not what you think, baby. I told Captain Choi I couldn’t take the offer. He’s insisting a bit.”

“But," he mutters, "why does he keep calling you?” 

“Because he thinks I’m gonna regret it or some kind of crap like that. I already left it clear, I promise.”

“And,” Jaemin continues, “what if he makes you? If you’re obligated to?”

“Then you’ll come with me.”

Jeno didn’t mean to sound this unconsidered. He perfectly acknowledges that Jaemin could not be thinking the same way as him, that he could simply say no. Nevertheless, his omega gives him probably the sweetest smile he’s ever given him. It relieves him.

“If you want to, of course.” he finally adds.

“You have to give me a ring first, Lee Jeno.”

And as he maintains the curve on his lips, he takes out of his coat what he’s been having with him during the day, and what he’s been meaning to say.

“Next time, it’ll be a ring. For now, I can give you this,” he tells him, grabbing Jaemin’s hand to place a key on his palm.

The omega looks up at him, his big smile glowing on his face.

“I got a better place to live, and I want to share it with you.” Jeno proceeds, “Do you want to?”

“I thought we were already living together.” the omega jokes, chuckling and finally standing up to let Jeno put his arms around his waist, “You know my answer, _hubby_.”

“You’re so cute and annoying.”

“I agree," he says, giggling, "but I want to know when we can use it for the first time.” his cheeks turn crimson as he finishes speaking, making the alpha chuckle.

“You were just about to cry and now you’re horny?”

“I didn’t mean it like that! You have a dirty mind!"

“Sure,” Jeno mutters, seeing Jaemin stick his tongue out.

“So I can start packing from now?”

The alpha nods, “I’ll take you to see the place tomorrow during my lunchtime, then we can move in this weekend.”

“Okay,” Jaemin singsongs.

Then when the omega’s phone rings, they hey both know it’s already past eight, confirming it later when Haechan’s angry voice repeats to them that they’re late for his ‘family-friendly meeting’. So Jaemin only asks the waitress to pack his pie, avoiding Jeno’s disapproving gaze.

And he knows and affirms: Na Jaemin makes me happy.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ending in a couple more updates!


	62. Chapter 62

When people ask Jaemin: “How’s life going?” He never knows how to answer.

Not really how to answer, but how to start. He now has a small five-months-belly, still barely noticeable, and a lot of eagerness to kill his alpha.

Every morning, he wakes up at the feeling of not having him sleeping by his side. And realizing what that meant certainly wasn't of Jaemin's particular liking. It meant having to eat whatever Jeno had prepared for him, one of his ‘healthy breakfasts’ that Jaemin’s sugary taste despises so much.

And it’s always the same; Jeno giving him his bright, evil smile and Jaemin slowly crushing his neck with his eyes, standing by the kitchen’s frame.

But, even if it makes him grumpy in the morning, later they just meet at any restaurant during their lunch breaks, and Jaemin never wants to let him go. Even worse at night, when his omega state makes him act clingier than normal, making Jeno only laugh at it. It’s a weird relationship, his friends always tell him that. Yet he doesn’t think he’s ever going to get bored of it.

Eight months ago he used to complain about not receiving interesting clients. Today, he just wants to lock the door of his office and sleep on the sofa. It didn’t matter if the president was outside his door asking him to be his lawyer.

“Your dear mother is here, Na Jaemin,” Kun says, walking by the door and waving at him.

He forgot she had told him she was going to come. Instinctively, he fixes his suit, as if that could cover _that_ part in specific. Yes, he was an adult, an adult still a tiny bit scared.

“Hello, sweetheart,” she speaks, entering his office.

“Hi, mom." he responds, "How are you?”

“Great. Just coming to visit you since I haven't seen you for so long... I wanted to visit your new home but I still don’t know the address.”

Jaemin notices the harsh pronunciation in the last words. It’s not that he didn’t want his parents to visit him, but he just had started decorating a _certain_ room in the apartment, and he felt like that was the first room that his mother was going to open out of curiosity. Technically impossible, but it still terrified him.

Jeno had joked about telling them on Christmas, however, Christmas already passed and he hasn’t found the courage to say it. Of course, his alpha, on the contrary, had told his own parents while they were having dinner on a celebration day, without a single flash of shame, as if it happened every day. But Jaemin... He could never.

“Sorry, I’ll text you the address today.”

“I hope so because we miss you, Nana. Your father even likes Jeno now," she pronouns as if a new discovery had been made, "but you still don’t come to see us.”

“We’ve just been very busy, mom, but we’ll try.”

She smiles, sitting on one of the sofas, “I was also mentioning it because you’ve been a little weird lately. Have you two been fighting?”

“No, not at all. We barely fight, and when we do is because I like to contradict him, not even serious.”

“Then what is it?" she asks, her face full of curiosity, "Is there something going on?”

Jaemin shakes his head, standing up to go to the coffee machine as his mother stays with a pensive expression.

Seconds later, she looks at Jaemin, adding suddenly, “Oh, by the way... Yesterday I came across Jaehyunnie in the supermarket.”

“Mom...” Jaemin mutters, thinking he knows what she was starting.

“No, it’s not like that. I already accepted you and Jeno together.”

The omega walks back, leaving a cup for his mother.

“It’s just that I saw him with a boy, an omega.”

“Oh, yeah!" he quickly exclaims, "Shorter than me, dark hair and very pretty? He’s Taeyong. They’re dating or something like that.” 

“So you know him?” Jaemin can’t distinguish the tone of her voice anymore.

“Yeah, Taeyong is one of Jeno’s friends.”

“Really?” she repeats, “It was weird because they were buying from the baby section. I thought that maybe he was pregnant. When I approached them though, Jaehyun said it was for one of this person’s friends. He got so nervous for no reason.”

Jaemin’s heart stopped. A million other ways that this could have turned out, however, he never imagined it would be this way.

“Maybe you know who’s pregnant since he’s _one of Jeno’s friends_ ," she says, copying Jaemin's previous words, "everything is kind of connected.”

His mother is probably the best actress he personally knows. As much as he wants to differentiate whether she knows or not, it’s impossible.

He mumbles something that not even he can understand. Then, his eyes capture what he liked to name as his savior: Jeno knocking on his open door.

“Busy?” he pronounces quietly, bowing when he notices the woman.

Jaemin brings his body to his feet as he indicates him to enter. Forgetting for a moment about his mother.

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

“I’m actually here for Renjun. Just decided to pass by your office for a second.”

“For Renjun?” the omega frowns.

“Yeah, Huang Renjun, not _you_." he says, whispering with a smile, "But don’t be jealous, angel. It’s about one of his clients.”

Jaemin scoffs, “Jealous? As if.”

“I know that face.” he whispers again, stepping closer to the omega, touching with his index finger the tip of his nose, “That face means you’re jealous.”

“No,” he replies, grinning, “ it means interest. Such a bad detective, couldn’t even guess what my face expressed.”

He hears him chuckle briefly, to consequently cup his face with one hand and kiss him. Jaemin is suddenly trapped in his own little bubble where only he and Jeno exist, enjoying the taste of his lover’s lips as he giggles softly against them.

That was just until the sound of someone clearing their throat bursts the bubble. His cheeks then blush immediately, realizing who the someone is.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Na.” his alpha says, “I’ll get going.”

Jaemin takes steps behind him, and before the alpha crosses the door, he stops, smirking before murmuring in his ear, “She looks a little bored, you should give her something interesting.”

The omega glares at him, knowing exactly what the alpha was implying.

“Tell her,” he whispers to then leave a peck on his forehead and walk away. 

Jaemin observes Jeno walk away, thinking: “It’s now or never.”

Taking a deep sigh, he sits in front of his mother. A nervous smile on his face, although, somehow and all of a sudden, starting to feel prepared.

* * *

_(Same day, hours later)_

__


	63. Chapter 63

Jeno never knows what to expect from the days he has to stay later than usual at work, most specifically, he never knows what to expect from Jaemin's texts.

 _“Can you get me chocolate bread, jam, and cheese?”_ was so far the weirdest one. Chocolate bread, jam, and cheese should never be used in the same sentence.

And like weird texts, sometimes they're just a bunch of sad emojis and a comment about a movie. Tonight at ten o’clock, Jeno read from his phone:

_“Did you know that when a female clownfish dies the male changes sex???? Like they even lay eggs!! So Marlin was actually Nemo’s mother!!”_

Jeno simply laughed, writing as a reply, _“I’ll be home soon, stop reading stuff from the internet. Sleep.”_

Time is a joke. It has passed so fast. He’s not going to deny it, he _is_ a little nervous. Jaemin never believes him. And well, he's not nervous because he’s not ready. _He feels ready._ But you could say it’s normal... Becoming a father for the first time can come with lots of unexplored emotions.

When he was 20, he always said: ‘I’m gonna have kids in my thirties.” 

Well, he's slightly younger than thirty, 20-year-old Jeno would be so mad at him. However, being honest, Jeno has never liked to plan things. One of his biggest differences between him and Jaemin. And that’s also one of the reasons why he thinks they complement each other unusually well. Because there are things that nobody ought to plan, like falling in love, the things that you like or don’t like, your ups and downs. But you do need to plan certain things when it involves a new little person. Lucky for him, Jaemin is perfect at it.

And planning sounds bad for a lot of people, even to him a few months ago, but as his omega said once: _“Maybe it won’t turn out the way we’re saying it will. Planning doesn’t mean it will always turn out positively, that’s why the negative sides are also to considerate. At the end of the day is just to guide us so we’ll be prepared for what’s about to come.”_

He remembers responding that day with something out of order, plainly to tease Jaemin, “ _Yeah, if Kim Yuri hadn’t committed homicide we wouldn’t be here.”_

That had gained him the cutest scowl. If it could be described like that. 

Those are the kind of things he has in mind as he opens the door of his home. His cat is sleeping in one of the couches while he walks to the bedroom he shares with Jaemin. 

“Hello there.” he utters at the omega whose eyes are focused on the laptop’s screen, “You should be snoring right now. It’s late.”

“I don’t snore and I can’t sleep.” Jaemin answers with the sound of the keyboard in the middle.

Jeno starts undressing inside the bathroom, leaving the door open so as to hear Jaemin, “Why? Is your belly bothering you again?” 

“No.” he pronounces in a singular quiet voice.

“Then?”

“Are you aware of the fact that we’re bonded and I’m pregnant _and_ that makes it hard for me to sleep without you?”

Jeno steps by the door’s frame with his shirt in his hands. Honestly, he does sometimes forget those kinds of things, but admitting it to Jaemin would be digging his own grave. Clicking his tongue while looking at his omega, he replies, “Someone is bad-tempered tonight.”

Jaemin glowers at him, causing Jeno a chuckle. His eyes travel down and the alpha is quick to react as a small pillow is thrown in his way. 

“Shower already!” he exclaims, a light pink appearing on his cheeks. 

“You’ve seen me with less than this multiple times, stop acting shy.” 

He hears Jaemin grumble something and with that said, the alpha walks inside the bathroom again. He rushes to follow his typical night routine, as he knows very well that Jaemin isn’t going to fall asleep. 

By the time he turns the light off and gives one step out, he notices his omega wearing different clothes. His clothes, specifically. The collar of the shirt is worn-out, it reveals Jaemin's collarbones. Jeno thinks his omega looks extremely pretty... Grouchy but pretty.

“Did you get dirty?” 

Jaemin is quiet, Jeno gets confused. But then he notices some of his shirts on the bed, on the side where Jaemin sleeps, and it makes sense. His omega is extremely focused on organizing his shirts the way he wants them. The doctor once told them about this... Jaemin had been so paranoid because, in his words, it was _"a little lunatic"_ action _._

“Nesting?” the alpha reformulates the question. 

Jaemin huffs, whining as he responds, “I don’t even know what I’m doing. I’ve never done this! The doctor said not all omegas do and I thought I was included in that group!”

Jeno briefly chuckles, walking in his direction to cup his cheeks between his hands, “There’s nothing bad about it.” 

His omega furrows his brows, exclaiming with his cheeks squeezed, “It’s new and weird!” 

“I think it’s adorable.”

“No.” Jaemin remarks, “You think everything I do is adorable.”

Jeno smiles, pecking the tip of his tiny nose, “I do...” he murmurs, removing the locks fallen on his omega’s forehead, “You should get a haircut, it almost reaches your eyes.”

He continues moving the locks, unaware of the way Jaemin keeps looking at him until he lets out a whine, and Jeno stops to ask, “Uhm? What’s that?” 

“You haven’t kissed me.”

Jeno hoarsely chuckles, leaning to kiss his nose again, and overline Jaemin's lips with his thumb, "You are so crazy about me." he tells him.

"Your ego is making you delusional, alpha."

Jeno hums, quietly smirking against Jaemin's lips as he leans their foreheads together. He feels his omega's calm breathing brush his skin, and before Jaemin can protest again, he connects their mouths. Kissing Jaemin always felt addicting. His plump lips, although a little battered for the times he had nibbled at them himself, were soft and easy to taste. He slowly guides him to the bed, making him lay down, letting a last wet sound out as Jeno separates to falls beside his omega.

Jaemin wiggles to his side, he buries his face in the crook of his neck, sighing as Jeno caresses his back slowly.

“I have to tell you something,” he says with a muffled voice.

Jeno hums in response, expecting another random thing from the internet that he had probably read while bored.

“The doctor did tell me about the baby’s gender that day. It’s a baby boy.”

His hand stops moving, processing what Jaemin had just confessed. The omega is alarmed, to say the least. He rapidly lifts his head. 

“Don’t be upset," he says in a small voice, "I was a little annoyed because you were late.” he continues explaining, peppering Jeno's face with kisses, “No biggie, right?”

“You’ve known for weeks?" Jeno reacts, separating one of the omega's palm from his cheek, "Seriously, Na Jaemin?”

“I told you not to be upset.” Jaemin repeats, pouting. 

“You’re unbelievable.” he murmurs, “I was gonna spoil you this weekend. Not happening now.” 

“I’m sorry, hubby.” 

Jeno wants to laugh at his honeyed tone, “You know that’s not gonna work.” 

Jaemin giggles, grabbing Jeno’s hand to place it over his waist, “Aren’t you happy? I mean, I know you didn’t care that much about it and I thought the same too... but it made me strangely happy to just know. It's like, you know like, something in your chest..."

“Of course it makes me happy," Jeno says, "I’m just still trying to process how your evil side works.” 

“I’m not evil." he snorts, "Why are you always saying I'm evil when you call me angel at the same time?”

Jeno laughs shortly, gently pulling him closer. 

“I have my reasons,” he susurrates against his lips.

The omega rolls his eyes back, “Nonsense.”

He feels himself getting sleepy. Jaemin on the other side is still staring at him while wiggling impossibly closer to his body. 

“Is there something bothering you?”

“No, no, no. You sleep, dumb alpha, just sleep."

Jeno knows that tone. That's one; the lier tone, or two; the something-is-making-me-uncomfortable tone.

“Tell me, angel.” he insists.

He notices Jaemin’s doubtful lips, taking more than a second before replying, “Don’t get mad at me. For real this time.”

Jeno nods, then Jaemin sighs before finally replying, “I’m craving apples.”

Jeno tsks, “Why would I get mad for something like that? We got apples a few days ago. I’ll go get you–”

“Caramel apples,” Jaemin concludes. 

_Oh, of course,_ Jeno tells himself, “It’s never that simple with you, is it?”

His omega’s grimace makes him smile. He stands up, ready to leave and take his car keys, but then he feels Jaemin's hand on the hem of his shirt, rushedly telling him, “Wait, I can replace it with something else. There’s no way you can find caramel apples right now.”

“We’ve tried that before, you know it doesn’t work.”

Yes, they've tried replacing some of Jaemin's cravings before, multiple times... never worked, not once.

“Jen...” he whines, “I feel bad, don’t leave.” 

“I heard there’s a new fair close. I think they’re open till midnight so I’m gonna hurry, okay?”

“I’ll go with you,” he responds immediately. 

“Angel, I'll be fast. It's cold outside, stay here in bed.”

“No, Jen!” Jaemin urges, his palm going to his belly as he kneels down on the bed, “It feels weird... when you’re not around.” 

The alpha sighs, observing the doe-eyes below him, “You make me love you too much sometimes.”

His omega’s anxious expression fades. He stands up almost immediately as he looks for his shoes.

“Put a jacket on!" Jeno speaks up, walking outside the room.

That’s how a common night is for them. As much as Jaemin believes Jeno is tired, truth is, Jeno is never tired of him. 

Especially, and so special, when he gets to see that loving smile on his face. Just like right there, while in their drive back home. 

He adores seeing him with a caramel apple in his hand, his feet dancing playfully, and his big, enchanting smile adorning the soft features of his face. His eyes look smaller as he hums the song on the radio. Jeno can't imagine another life without this.

He has more months full of night rides to stress about left, however, as long as it's with his omega, he'll be alright.


	64. Chapter 64

These days, Jaemin has gotten used to wearing the biggest sweaters he could possibly find inside his closet, or Jeno’s sometimes.

For this reason, that's precisely what he's wearing today, together with baggy pants, that in his opinion, makes him look ridiculous and chubby. Not that it was bad in any way, but he was getting tired of people cooing at him while his alpha teased him. _Every damn time_. The only plus seemed to be though, his belly went unnoticed.

Right now he's with Kun and Mark, all of them decorating his living room with balloons for Renjun’s birthday.

“Why are we doing this here though? Wasn’t it supposed to be at Yukhei’s?” Mark asks, as absent-minded as usual, “I just remembered.”

“Oh, Mark.” Kun sighs, squeezing his eyes, “Yukhei works today so we decided that Jaemin was gonna call Renjun saying it’s an emergency and he’ll come. Didn’t you read the texts on our group chat?”

“I may have fallen asleep and forgot to read them. It’s just that... this place smells like Jaemin so much," he says, apparently fatigued, "I’m getting diabetes.”

The omega stops fixing one of the balloons to the wall, his mouth formed a small 'o' almost comically, turning his head to the side where Mark currently stands.

“You shouldn’t mess up with me. My husband is a police officer, didn't you know?”

“Not your husband yet.” the other mutters, “And my boyfriend works with his captain. I’m sure I’m safe.”

Jaemin snorts, "That's what you think." 

“Speaking of that...” Kun interrupts, “When can I start preparing my outfit for the wedding?”

 _Oh, god._ It's crazy how the word _wedding_ would make him sick before, now it just makes him want to cry silently. “Uhm..." Jaemin tries to reply, "It’s– I can’t say..."

“What does that mean?" Mark cuts, "You know I heard cops can’t be relocated if they’re married and have a child.” 

“Yeah," Jaemin lets out a deep breath, "but we’ve been having lots of expenses and I’m sure that once Minjoon comes, they’ll be double the amount. Besides, we’re also saving for a house, we’ll probably be visiting some next month.”

“Wait, wait...” the older of them speak, “Minjoon? That’s his name? He has a name already? And a house?”

Jaemin chuckles, “Yes, do you guys like it? I had a list and Jeno’s mom said it was her favorite. It was already my favorite too and Jeno agreed.”

“It’s cool!” Mark exclaims.

“I like it. I thought his name was gonna be Jeno too tough. I mean since that’s what you repeat every two seconds.”

Mark laughs as Jaemin folds his arms, looking at Kun, unamused, “You’re just jealous because you’re single.”

“Hey, I prefer the single life.”

The omega turns around, purposely ignoring them as he continues decorating the wall, overhearing Mark speak later. “The house thing though... I think you shouldn’t worry about it, not for now. This place is pretty big for Minjoon to run around."

“Yeah.” Kun agrees, “You should focus on yourselves too.”

“We do. It’s just that sometimes it gets difficult to think about things like that when everything about us has been kind of... upside down. I mean," Jaemin says, lowering his voice, "we met, things happened and now I’m pregnant. I literally sabotaged my own perfect-wedding-plan and I never even thought I would want a wedding so bad.” he concludes, sitting on one of the chairs by his side.

The conversation, although short, causes discomfort inside his chest. He's a freaking lawyer. He has it very clear, the fact that at the end of the day, marriage is just papers. Why is he acting this way?

“There’s nothing wrong about it, Jaemin. I know how much you love each other, and I also know that it won’t change just because you skipped some steps.”

“Yeah, like the condom.” Mark jokes, turning to the opposite side when Jaemin glares at him.

“Just... follow what you think is best for you as a couple too.” Kun finishes, and he made a point. But is it selfish? Is it irresponsible? At the end of the day, all he wants is Jeno. God, Jeno has been following everything he said... So maybe he, Na Jaemin, is the problem. Maybe the reason why they aren't marrying is his fault solely. Because he was the one who said to wait, Jeno had simply kissed his hand and smiled at him.

His pondering is interrupted as the three of them startle at the sound of Jaemin’s doorbell. They rushedly make sure everything is in order. Jaemin walks to the door. Eventually, the omega comes back with Renjun by his side, who gets mad at Jaemin for lying but quickly changed his mood after receiving the presents.

“The rest will be here in a second. It turns out everybody works in the same place, would you believe it?” Kun pronounces, sarcastically.

“I know right?” Renjun follows, “The same place Jeno and Jaemin used as a dating site.”

“You guys are so funny!” Jaemin replies with a fake grin on his face.

He wouldn’t be being honest to himself if he didn’t admit that the previous conversation left him a tiny, _not so tiny_ , sensitive. He’s staring at Seol and how she steals his friends' attention. A couple of minutes later, Haechan, Yukhei, and Taeyong join. Yet no sign of Jeno.

Jaemin isn't good at hiding anything because of his unhelpful transparency. Taeyong must have been the first one to notice his face since he approaches him, murmuring, “Jeno was just looking for something in his car.”

Jaemin half-smiles. He lets his lower body fall on the couch, hugging his own tummy as he watches the others talk and laugh in his living room.

Then, the cat jumps to his lap for Jaemin to rub her head. Seol and he share more than Jaemin could have ever imagined, for example, _they both are constantly abandoned by the same alpha._ Jaemin internally snickers at his own thoughts. He plays with the cat's ears until she leaves his lap. It doesn't surprise him that much, however, his favorite aroma gets in the way and he now knows Seol is probably surrounding Jeno's feet for attention.

He promptly feels his alpha behind him. And even though he is conscious of it, he yelps, feeling his breath brush his ear.

“Why isn’t my angel enjoying the party?” he whispers.

“I’m enjoying the party,” Jaemin responds, a subtle curve on his lips appearing when Jeno kisses his temple.

“Make space for me.”

Jaemin moves to the edge, seeing as Jeno sits, stuck by his side. His alpha is probably as quiet as he is, only sharing a comment once in a while. He has an arm around his shoulders while Jaemin eats from the piece of cake he just received.

Mark is telling them about a story where Haechan is the protagonist. Honestly, Jaemin lost track of said story a long time ago. However, pretending he's still listening is a must, especially because he doesn't want anyone to know how sensitive a certain topic left him.

He feels his alpha turn his head, Jaemin is about to do so, but then he whispers in his ear again, “They look like they would be good parents.”

The omega furrows his brows, eyeing Jeno confused.

“Haechan and Mark,” he explains, continuing to whisper. Jaemin is still confused, “I don’t know, we could put him in a basket and leave it at their door. Then we could go to Tokyo, looks like a good place to live. Or if you want something more romantic, then Paris. We could get a fancy apartment–”

Jaemin cuts him, the teasing grin on his face makes him understand, “Are you talking about my pup?” 

“Yes, our pup." Jeno affirms, making his eyes curve as he chuckles, "Isn't my plan brilliant?”

Jaemin playfully hits chest, trying not to smile, “I don’t see anything to laugh about, Lee Jeno.”

“You know I’m kidding, angel, but you smiled a little bit, you found it funny,” Jeno says quietly, gently rubbing his forehead on Jaemin’s temple.

He cups Jaemin’s cheek with his free palm, making the omega face him as their noses touched.

“I wouldn’t change a thing,” his alpha hoarsely susurrates, calmly kissing his lips, “because I have you .”

His heart pounds faster, his gaze slowly wanders around the detective's features. He leans in closer, searching for his lips as he recalls how alluring Jeno was to his eyes, even from the very first time he saw him.

Jaemin wants to say something but finds himself extremely weak under Jeno's feathery kisses. His hand travels down, it stops on his belly, delicately thumbing the area covered by the fabric of his sweater. The omega is once again, amazed at the soothing feeling that pierces his body. It's familiar, the same sensation when he caresses his mark.

“Excuse me, lovebirds!” Renjun utters, loudly.

“Why would you interrupt them? They were so cute in their own world.” Yukhei counters.

“I don’t like being ignored.”

Jaemin giggles, turning his gaze to his friend, “What is it, Injunnie?”

“I was just trying to confirm if it’s true that you chose a name?”

He nods, leaning his head on Jeno’s shoulder, “Yeah. Minjoon.”

“Oh, that’s a nice name," he says, glancing around at his friends. "then you guys should give him the gifts for Minjoon.”

“Huh? Gifts?” the omega asks.

“We decided it was a double celebration!" Haechan clarifies. "Everyone, except for Renjun of course because he didn’t know, brought you gifts.”

Jaemin _did_ see extra presents, but well, he thought Renjun was just lucky this year. He starts unwrapping the gifts in front of everybody, realizing how bad of an idea it had been in the process... He was getting slowly oh so emotional. The tiny pairs of shoes, even small hats with funny cartoons, make his lips pout and a tingling sensation reappear as he continues to display each item to his friends.

He remembers his and Taeyong’s conversation from 2 months ago, and unconsciously gazes at him.

“Don’t worry, he understood. I didn’t bring it.” Taeyong speaks out.

He had told Jeno a week after he knew. As expected, he didn’t like it at all, so to say Jaemin is relieved is understandable. 

At some point where he keeps unwrapping the items, he starts to feel overwhelmed. Happily overwhelmed. He just looks back at Jeno whose smile gets bigger, and he can’t help it, he jumps to his arms, letting his eyes water on his shoulder.

_“Oh no, we made him cry!”_

_“It was Hyuck’s idea!”_

Those were some of the comments that make him chuckle while his alpha kneads his lower back. “Stop crying, angel. They’re scared. They haven’t met sensitive emotional Jaemin yet.”

The omega separates from his lover, smiling at his friends as he thanks them uncountable times.

_That’s how the night had started._

At 10, after waving his friends goodbye from his door. He goes to the small balcony in his and Jeno’s room. There he is, hands grasped around the balcony's bar.

“I thought you were gonna be already wearing your pajamas,” Jaemin tells him, walking slowly to his side.

“I have something in my mind.” he responds, observing the view outside.

“Yes?” Jaemin mumbles, leaning against the handrail, “What do you have in your mind?”

His alpha encloses his body, gripping the handrail on each of his sides. He breathes out, “Choose. Do I do it or not?”

Jaemin tilts his head, “Mister, I can’t answer if you don’t tell me what it is about.”

Jeno chuckles, looking down. The omega looks at his eyes wander as if he had the answer he wants on his face.

“Fuck it.” Jeno lets out, “Close your eyes, give me your hand.”

“Are you taking me somewhere?” Jaemin asks, eyes shut. But instead of a response, what he gets is something cold sliding around his fourth finger. He opens his eyes in surprise, knowing perfectly what it meant, enthusiastically finding his ring finger with, ironically, a ring.

“I was gonna wait until tomorrow. Take you to one of those extravagant restaurants, you know. But I can’t, I want this now.”

 _It’s curious,_ how he was talking with Kun about this hours ago, and now he couldn’t even formulate a sentence for what he was feeling.

“I love you so fucking much.” is what comes out of his mouth, gaining a chuckle from Jeno, “Now you’re closer to being my real hubby.”

“I thought this was gonna be more romantic.”

“I think this is the most romantic thing we’ve ever done!” Jaemin affirms, resting his hands around Jeno’s nape.

The noise of the city becomes numb with their closeness. He loves the way Jeno looks at him, it just makes him feel so inexplicably loved.

They stay like that for more time than they should. Jaemin’s swollen eyes for crying a while ago closed as Jeno kissed him slowly. Having him in a high, superficial sensation, making out until god knows how long.


	65. Chapter 65

_Jeno thinks Jaemin looks like an angel_. Definitely not something he hides.

He’s had this thought for a long, long time, since the first time he found Jaemin waiting at his desk. He recalls him wearing a white blazer with a white shirt underneath. His blond, almost white hair, only helping him with making him look so fucking angelic.

It’s different from other’s people perception, he knows.

Because Jaemin has pretty pink lips that can manage to let out words that you would never expect. And precious big, doe eyes that can express more anger than you would ever imagine. Yet still, Jeno finds himself mesmerized by them, by all that Na Jaemin does.

He can’t express in words how marveled he is by him. By how Jaemin can speak in the most delicate way whenever he wants, his beautiful smile, his sweet vanilla-like scent, maybe jasmine if you focus on it mixed with his name. And the way it all contrasts with his sometimes, rough character.

Maybe that’s exactly the reason why Jeno likes to tease him and make him mad... because he absolutely loves how that combination works.

Jaemin has learned a lot of things from getting himself hurt. Yet he is still the most loving, affectionate person he’s ever known.

Everything came like a flashback the day he saw him in the hospital’s bed, with a little, chubby baby sleeping tightly in his arms.

It had been a long wait.

Jeno found out that day that alphas can’t be in the hospital’s room when it happens. Turns out they become increasingly aggressive. He learned it the bad way. He might have punched someone.

_As weeks passed,_ his omega and Minjoon were the center of attention. Or more like, _Minjoon was the center of attention._

During the day, it was all jokes and laughs. At night, it was: “Jen, he doesn’t want me to hold him, he wants you.”

How funny, how not even his torturing training years gave him the dark circles that he had now thanks to his son.

_And as months passed_ , the thing that he was most thankful for was his friends and their eagerness to babysit him.

That gave Jaemin and Jeno their alone time they craved so much for. It also gave them the hit of reality about how they would still miss their baby at the end of the day.

“I can’t believe you carried that fucker for nine months for him to look like Jeno,” Haechan commented one day when Jaemin visited him at work.

“But I love that he looks like him!” his omega exclaimed.

“I don’t think they look _so_ alike. I think his features are gonna be softer and his nose definitely smaller.” Yukhei added, “I’ve seen his baby pictures.”

“Can you all stop analyzing my son’s face?” he had interrupted. Taking the baby from Jaemin’s arms.

It went like that, stressful nights, bright days, bad and good ways... Even if they had to have a wedding later than planned.

Sometimes at night, when Minjoon was finally one year old and could ‘eat’ on his own. Jeno would kiss Jaemin in the kitchen as the boy made a mess on the highchair, and of course, as Seol ate what she could from the floor.

Right now, after a long day. He has his grip on Jaemin’s waist as they enter their room. Giggling silently so as not to wake the sleeping baby in the other room, Jeno finds it amazing how beautiful Jaemin looks with his tired face.

“It’s almost our anniversary. Where’s our little demon staying?” Jeno mentions, making the omega straddle him as he sits on the bed.

“We could ask Renjun and Yukhei. Minjoonie likes to be with them too. And the babysitter said she’s free that day, so we could also do that.”

Jeno nods, “Babysitter looks fine. I’ll still tell Renjun and Yukhei, just in case.”

He thumbs Jaemin’s cheek, the latter leaning on his touch as he sighs, a curve on his lips forming alongside, “Where are we going?”

“Can’t say. It’s supposed to be a surprise, angel.”

Jaemin grimaces with furrowed brows, “I don’t like surprises.”

“You’re gonna like this one.”

His omega whines with a pout on his lips, “I’m not gonna tell you my surprise either then.”

“Good." he quickly says, "That’s the purpose of surprises.”

The omega sticks his tongue out, pushing his upper body to the bed as he lies on top of him.

“When we get a house and Minjoonie goes to school. Do you think he’ll be the smartest kid in there?”

It's usual for Jaemin to say random things, they tend to be weird, or they tend to be adorable. “Still soon to think about things like that, isn't it angel?" Jeno replies, chuckling huskily, "But I know you’re gonna make me answer anyway, so yes, I do think he’ll be smart. He can already pronounce Seol’s name quite well after all.”

“That was not precisely the question.”

“Your questions are always so weird and tricky. I’m scared.” Jeno says jokingly.

His omega straightens his back, punching Jeno's shoulder weakly as he yawns.

“What’s this? Sleepy at nine? Are you a grandpa?”

Jaemin rolls by his side, his voice vibrates in his ear, “Shut up and hug me so I can fall asleep.”

He effortlessly lifts Jaemin to place his head on the pillow. His sleepy eyes look at him as he hovers over the omega. It’s always so delightful for Jeno to have little moments like this, intimate and memorable, even as simple as they are.

He kisses his forehead, making eye contact again when Jaemin wraps his arms around his shoulders, “I know it’s the stupidest thing to say right now, but I’m so in love with you.”

Jaemin gives him a sleepy smile, whispering back, “I love you so much, Detective Lee. Really, so so so much.”

Once more, there’s this growing feeling inside his chest that makes him want to kiss him until there’s no tomorrow. Jeno knows he started as a problem for Jaemin, and now they’re here, whispering the sweetest things to each other.

He hopes and believes that it will never change.

* * *

Minjoon through the years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> This was more like a short epilogue. Honestly, if I were in a better mood I would rewrite this whole chapter because I think there's so much more to be said... but you get what you get :( Thank you so much for reading this, thank you so much for your great comments !! It makes me really happy to read them and to know someone out there actually kinda enjoys what I write? lol  
> Any feedback is welcome with open arms! Have a wonderful day/night ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


End file.
